


Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: This is a collection of Tumblr prompts for Agent Reign.  Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @mandylynnw. Send me prompts for Agent Reign, Agent Canary, and Avalance.
> 
> Prompt: Agent reign prompt - Kara and Lena’s kid is on the same soccer team as Ruby, and one day Alex has to fill in as coach (just moved to national city to be close to Kara and her niece), and Sam is going off on how hot the new coach is to Kara and Lena without knowing Alex is Kara’s sister.
> 
> We are going to pretend that Ruby is four in this fic. :)

_Alex: Hey Kara, what time is the game?_

_Kara: It's 9:00 AM, but it might not happen._

_Alex: Why? I was looking forward to watching my niece play on my first weekend here._

_Kara: Their coach is sick.  They asked Lena and I to do it, but we don't really know anything about sports._

_Alex: I'll do it.  You know I played soccer in college._

_Kara: Really?_

_Alex: Absolutely.  I'll be there around 8:30._

_Kara: Yay! See you then. :)_

When Kara and Lena arrived, Alex was already talking to the team as the four year old all huddled in around each other.  They were all listening with rapt attention as Alex told each of the children where they were going to play.

Kara and Lena began setting up their chairs when Sam joined them.

"It's a really nice day for a game," Sam said as she sat her chair up next to Lena.

"It really is," Kara responded as she watched the little ones begin to kick soccer balls at the goal.  She laughed as her sister stood in goal and dived dramatically at each ball that passed.

"Woah," Sam exclaimed as she followed the ball that Ruby had just kicked to where it went past Alex.  "Who is that?  Damn, she's hot."

Kara turned her head towards Sam quickly while Lena gave her a look to go easy on the woman.  Kara smirked back at her wife before speaking to Sam.  "She's filling in as the coach today."

"She should be the coach every single day," Sam said as Kara watched her watch Alex.

"I hear she just moved here from Central City.  She might be available to stay if you're so interested," Kara said with a grin and a mischievous glint in her eye that Sam didn't see because she was watching Ruby run up and down the soccer field.

Kara watched Alex as the red head seemed to be having a great time.  She was instructing the kids in a gentle way, but she was clearly trying to help them learn the game at the same time.

"Great job Ruby," Kara heard Alex yell before Sam's eyes lite up.

"She clearly likes children," Sam said.  "That's a plus."

Lena grinned at her before jumping out of her seat to cheer as her daughter scored a goal.

At halftime they watched as the children got water and crowded around Alex to continue to talk about the game.  Lena was shocked at how much attention the children were all paying to Alex.  Usually they just ran around in circles for two hours and went home.  Alex squatted down with her back to them all to get on eye level with the children.

"Oh my god," Sam said again.  "She clearly used to play soccer."  She spoke the first part at normal volume before whispering, "look at that ass."

Kara had to throw her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle that threatened to give her away.  Lena decided it was a good moment to tease her wife.

"She does have a remarkable ass," Lena said before grinning at Kara.

The second half went by quickly as Sam continued to talk to Lena and Kara about how physically attractive Alex was.  By the end of the game, Kara thought she was going to explode from keeping the secret from Sam that Alex was her sister.

When the game ended, Grace and Ruby ran over to join their moms while Alex collected the soccer balls.  Kara saw nerves all over Sam's face as Alex approached the group with the bag of balls slung over her shoulder.

"Auntie Alex," Grace yelled as she joined the group.  "That was the best game ever."

Sam looked down at her daughter who was nodding enthusiastically before turning to look at Kara as the words registered in her head.

"She's your sister?" Sam asked as she began to blush profusely.

"I am," Alex said as she turned towards Sam.  She wasn't sure why the woman was blushing so much.  "Alex Danvers," she said as she reached out to offer Sam her hand to shake.

"Sam Arias," she said smiling back at Alex as she took her hand.

"Ruby and Grace, how about we go get a snack?" Lena asked as she put an arm around both of the young girls.  "You too," she said shooting a look at her wife to tell her to get moving.

Sam was still blushing as the four walked away leaving her standing there with Alex.

"I hear you just moved here," Sam said as she finally seemed to get her blushing under control.

"I did.  I wanted to spend more time with my sister and my niece," Alex answered as she took in the woman standing in front of her.

"Ruby's mine," Sam said as she looked over to see Lena and Kara getting the girls ice cream.

"She's a great kid," Alex answered with a smile.  "Coordinated and athletic for her age."

"She seems to like you as a coach," Sam said.

"I enjoyed it, really," Alex answered as she made eye contact with the woman standing in front of her causing Sam to blush all over again.

"I'm sorry," Sam said as she looked down at the ground.  "I spent the entire game telling Kara how attractive I thought you were, and I didn't know she was your sister."

Now Alex understood why her sister and Lena had been so quick to leave the two of them alone. 

"Thank you," Alex said as she shot a grin at Sam that typically worked with women.

"You know," Alex began.  "I just moved here, and I don't really know anyone.  Would you like to show me around one night?"

Sam blushed again before looking up to meet Alex's eyes.  "I'd love to," she answered honestly.  "How about tomorrow night?"

"That works perfect for me," Alex answered.

They exchanged numbers before Lena, Kara, Grace, and Ruby joined them.

Alex said her goodbyes so that she could go home and shower before leaving the group.

"The two of you are watching Ruby tomorrow night," Sam said and smiled at the yells of approval that came from the two girls.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"Because I have a date," Sam said with a grin as she turned to gather Ruby's things.  Lena and Kara exchanged an exited glance as they watched the woman and her daughter walk away.

"I told you they'd be a good match," Lena said as they leaded back to the car to head home.


	2. the morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this prompt, but I thought of it so I am writing it. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is a collection of one shots. It has nothing to do with the chapter before. :)

Alex woke up in a tangle of bed sheets and limbs.  She smiled as she let the memory from the night before play in her mind.

_They'd had an absolutely fantastic dinner together, and Alex didn't really want the night to end at that.  She found herself walking slowly up the walk way to her apartment door with Sam by her side.  She stopped at the door and turned towards the woman.  This was it.  If Sam had enjoyed herself as much as Alex, she would at least get a good night kiss out of the whole thing._

_Sam shifted her weight from foot to foot as she just looked at Alex._

_Alex knew she had to break the silence, but she wasn't sure how to ask what she really wanted._

_"I had a great time," Alex said smiling up at Sam who smiled back._

_"Me too," the taller woman answered as she stepped closer._

_She ran her fingers through Alex's hair first and tucked it behind her ear before stepping even closer leaving their bodies just an inch apart.  Sam looked into Alex's eyes first before those eyes darted down to her lips._

_Alex leaned forward just slightly enjoy for their lips to connect in a soft kiss.  Alex felt like she was flying as she felt Sam's lips begin to move against her own.  After a second she pulled back, and Sam's eyes shot open._

_"I've been wanting to do that all night" Alex smiled as a breathless laugh left her lips._

_Sam moved forward again to kiss her.  They continued to kiss until Alex felt Sam's tongue run along her bottom lip.  It pained her to pull away, but she had to.  She saw the look of rejection immediately in Sam's face, and she kissed her again quickly to let her know that wasn't her intention._

_"Not here," Alex said as she turned to open the apartment door.  They'd quickly made their way to Alex's apartment.  Sam's lips were on hers the minute they had walked through the door._

Alex continued to smile at the memory.  She knew there was a trail of clothes from her apartment door, through the kitchen, and up the two stairs to her bed.  She smiled at the memory of falling into bed with Sam and spending the next few hours giving and taking as much as she wanted.  They'd fallen in perfect rhythm with each other, and Alex had said thank you to God and Rao many, many times.  When they'd finally fallen asleep, she had pulled Sam close.  Sam had tucked her head under Alex's neck and wrapped a beautifully naked leg around her torso.

They were still positioned like that.  Alex watched Sam sleep for a second until they were both woken up by their phones vibrating.

Alex reached hers first as Sam began to stir.  She had only told Kara that she was going on a date.  She didn't tell her who it was with, and she knew her sister was dying for details.  She opened her phone as Sam reached for her own to read Kara's text message.

Kara: Brunch right now at The Broken Egg.  I need details of this date!

Alex: Give me a few minutes.  She is still here.

Kara: OH MY GOD!  GET HERE NOW.

Alex sat her phone back down as she watched Sam respond to a text message of her own.

"Good morning beautiful," Alex said with a grin.

"You want to know my favorite thing about you Alex?" Sam asked as she placed a kiss on Alex's cheek.  She moved to whisper in her ear.

"What?" Alex asked as she felt herself getting lost in Sam again.

"I've known you for a year.  I have seen you be the sexist, badass DEO agent, and I have seen you be so soft and loving with Ruby." Sam said as she began to lightly graze Alex's ear.

"Yeah?" Alex asking hoping there was more to the story.

"Last night I expected you to be a great date.  You were so sweet and attentive.  Then, you fucked me like I've never been fucked before.  I like the contrast of that sexy badass and how sweet you can be," Sam said as she began to run her hand over Alex's abdomen.

Alex grabbed her phone to sent Kara another text.

Alex: It'll be an hour.

She ignored her phone going off on the bedside table as she got lost in Sam.

A little more than an hour later, they were extracting themselves from the bed even though neither one of them seemed to want to.

"My friend is going to kill me.  She texted me about brunch like two hours ago, and I told her I'd let her know when I was ready," Sam said as she watched Alex get into the shower.

"My sister is going to kill me too," Alex answered as she stepped back to allow Sam room to get in.  She knew she had to be careful as she showered with Sam.  Kara would be at her apartment thinking she had been murdered if she didn't get there soon.  "She wants to brunch as well."

"Cool," Sam said as she lathered shampoo in her hair.  Alex watched her closely wondering how she ever got a woman as sexy as Sam to agree with a date with her, spend the night, and shower the next morning.  "Where are you meeting her?"

"The Broken Egg," Alex responded as she continued to shower.

"That's where I'm meeting my friend," Sam said smiling at Alex.  "I can drive you."

"Sounds great," Alex responded.  If she wasn't in such a Sam induced haze she probably would have reasoned with herself who Sam was meeting.

_____________

"Where are they?" Kara whined to Lena.  "I want to hear about each of their dates."

Lena smiled at the impatient blonde that she had already seen eat two stacks of pancakes.  "I'm sure they are just getting ready.  Besides Alex said her date was still there."

"What is Sam's excuse?  Didn't she say it would be an hour?" Kara asked as she picked at the new stack of pancakes that had just arrived.

"She is probably getting Ruby from the babysitter and getting her settled.  Relax."

Kara began eating her pancakes again before she saw her sister approach.

"Alex," Kara all but yelled.

"Lena," she heard Sam say as she came into view behind the red head.

"Hi Sam," Kara said grinning at the pair.

"Alex, you remember Lena?" Kara said as she gestured at the CEO that Alex had met once a few weeks before.

"Of course," Alex smiled.  "It's good to see you again."

"You both had dates last night, and Lena and I wanted to hear about them so we figured we could all brunch together." Kara said as she continued to eat her pancakes.

Alex and Sam quickly shared a look before turning back towards their friends.

"OH MY GOD," Kara all but yelled as Alex saw the excitement spread across her features.

"Kara," Alex warned her about her volume.

"You two went on a date together," Kara said at a much more public appropriate volume.

The two women smiled and shoot their heads before sitting down to join the pair.

"Wait," Kara said.  "Why is it that I am just now realizing that you and Sam know each other?" Sam had been hanging out with Alex and the group consistently over the last few months.

"Lena never hangs out with us," Sam said.  "She is always working and hanging out with Supergirl."

Kara blushed at that as she watched Alex and Sam.  She wondered if her sister had even realized that her hand was resting on Sam's thigh.

"I knew Sam worked at L Corp," Alex began, "but not everyone at L Corp knows the CEO."

"We're best friends," Lena said with a grin.

"Wait," Kara yelled again.  She settled down at Alex's stern look.  "You two are dating.  Alex is my best friend, and Lena is Sam's best friend.  This is great."  Kara grinned with excitement.

"We could double date if Lena wasn't so interested in Supergirl," Sam said with a grin knowing full well that Kara was Supergirl.  She just wasn't sure Lena knew that.

"We can double date," Lena said sending her a look.

"So," Kara began with a grin, "how was your date?"

"Judging by that mark on your neck, Sam, I think it went pretty well." Lena said leering at her friend.

Alex and Sam just laughed softly as Sam held Alex's hand that had been resting on her thigh.  They were busted.

 


	3. Mimosas & Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A lazy morning with Agent Reign and then Ruby wakes them up? Love your posts :)

Alex can tell it’s early by how dark it still is in the room as she opens her eyes slowly. She looks over at the clock on Sam’s bedside table and see’s 3:30 blinking red at her. She rolls away from the clock and is met with Sam’s naked back. She kisses her shoulder blade a couple of times as she runs her fingers up and down Sam's exposed side until she feels Sam stir. The brunette’s eyes are still closed as she rolls over to face Alex. Their faces are inches apart, and Alex can barely see her because of the darkness of the room. She knows where she is because she can feel Sam's breath against her nose.

Sam’s fingertips move to Alex’s face as she leans closer for a soft kiss.

“Go back to sleep,” Sam mumbles.

“You weren’t cuddling with me,” Alex says, and Sam smiles.

Sam scoots closer to rest her head on Alex’s shoulder, and Alex pulls her close. Sam throws her leg over to tangle between Alex’s legs, and Alex smiles at the weight of her girlfriend resting on her top of her.

She kisses Sam’s forehead before she lets her eyes close again.

They’re both still sleeping hours later when Ruby begins to bang on the bedroom door.

“Mom, Alex,” she yells as she continues to bang on the door. “I’m hungry.”

Sam is lying completely on top of Alex at this point, and she has her eyes closed tight.

"Make some cereal," Sam yells back.

“If you two aren’t up in five minutes, I am coming in there,” the teenager yells in response. Sam rolls her eyes at her daughter's antics.

“We’re naked,” Alex yells back. “Do you really want to do that again?” Alex will never forget that particular incident when Sam had insisted they could sleep naked until Ruby had barreled into the room the next morning. The teenager still insisted to this day that she was scarred for life.

Ruby groans loudly before they hear her stomp away from the door. Sam finally opens her eyes to look up at Alex.

“That kid is always interrupting my plans to stay in bed naked with you,” Sam says as she kisses Alex’s cheek even though she knows that staying in bed isn't an option.

Alex pulls her into a soft kiss that she still feels on her lips when Sam moves away. She watches Sam untangle herself from the blanket and stand, and Alex takes the time to check her out. She follows her body from soft shoulders down to the curve of her low back, over her tight backside, and down those legs that just go on for days.

“Are you going to get dressed or look at me all day?” Sam asks.

Alex groans but stands anyway. She steps closer to Sam who is pulling on sweat pants but is still shirtless. Alex wraps her arms around Sam and rests her chin on her shoulder. She turns slightly to whisper in her ear.

“I’d rather look at you all day,” Alex says as she kisses Sam’s cheek before kissing the top of her shoulder.

Sam steps away from her and tosses sweat pants and a hoodie in her direction. She frowns when Sam puts her own hoodie on, but she dresses herself anyway.

When they enter the kitchen, Ruby is already pulling the ingredients for pancakes out onto the counter.

“Chocolate chip?” Sam asks towards her daughter.

“Yes, please,” Ruby smiles as she puts a bowl on the counter top so that Sam can fix the batter.

“Banana babe?” Sam asks Alex who nods.

Alex just watches the two Arias women move around the kitchen as Ruby begins to slice bananas and Sam is mixing batter. She’s not sure when she got this lucky, but she’ll take it.

“Are you going to stand there or set the table?” Sam asks, and Alex grins at her before moving to the cabinet to bring Sam plates. She pours Ruby orange juice and opens the cabinet to pull out some champagne.

“Mimosas?” Alex asks as she pops the cork out of the bottle. She fills both of their glasses with it before adding a splash of orange juice into them.

“I want some,” Ruby whines.

“No,” they both say in unison.

Sam loads Ruby’s plate with chocolate chip pancakes and gathers Alex’s onto a plate. When Alex picks it up she grins because there are chocolate chips in addition to the bananas in her pancakes as well.

“Thanks babe,” Alex says as she kisses her on the cheek.

“This is to prevent you and Ruby from arguing over pancakes,” Sam says.

"It isn't my fault that Alex is always stealing mine," Ruby says as she takes a large bite. Alex laughs at her before sticking out her tongue.

Sam joins them at the table with her own pancakes. They eat with a comfortable silence before Ruby gets bored.

“What do you want to do today?” Sam asks.

“I have a science project I need to finish,” Ruby shrugs, and Sam smiles at her.

“What’s it on?” Alex asks.

“The life cycle of a butterfly,” Ruby answers. “I just need a few hours to finish it up.”

They finish breakfast and Ruby heads back upstairs to get to work. Alex cleans up the kitchen while Sam lounges on the couch. Alex joins her with new mimosas in hand. She sits them down on the coffee table.

Alex lies down on the couch with Sam who pulls her close. It's a bit awkward at the angle Alex is laying so she shifts to the back of the couch so that she can wrap her arms around Sam.

“What do you want to do today?” Alex asks.

Sam yawns. “Can we watch a movie while she’s upstairs and occupied?”

“Sure,” Alex says as she begins to flip through the movies. She turns on Up and pulls Sam into her further.

It’s about ten minutes before Alex can feel Sam’s breathing slow down when she falls asleep. Alex smiles when Sam snuggles deeper into her. She thinks regularly that she can’t imagine being this lucky, and she knows it now more than anything.

She pulls Sam into her as she watches the movie. There is nowhere else she’d rather be.


	4. Science Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Agent Reign: Alex and Ruby are working on her science project then it wins the science fair. At the end Agent Reign fluff? (Please do AU that Alex and Sam are already dating ) I also think your fix’s are great. Thanks!

“Ok,” Alex says as she looks at the dining room table at the supplies she has spread out across it. Ruby is happily munching on popcorn as she surveys the table. “Tell me about this project.”  
“I’m going to make a ball launcher,” Ruby says. “We are going to do it using pencils, plastic cups, rulers, and tape.” She shrugs up at Alex.

“And how is that a science project?” Alex asks.

Ruby gives her an incredulous look with her hands on her hips, and Alex is struck by how much she looks like Sam that it takes her a minute to listen to what Ruby is saying.

“I am going to use a lever system of some type to make it. The project itself will discuss the concepts of initial velocity, launch angle, range, trajectory, and kinetic energy.” Ruby explains as she begins to pick up cups. 

Alex watches her as she begins to pick up one of the plastic balls.

Ruby sits a ruler across a plastic cup, puts the plastic ball on one end, and hits the other end of the ruler. Alex watches with a laugh as the ball shoots across the apartment.

“What we have to do is create ten different ball launchers that launch the ball at ten different angles. We will do between zero degrees and ninety degrees. We’ll measure how far each ball travels to determine the best angle.” Ruby continues to explain.

Alex nods before moving over to pull something out of her bag. Ruby shoots her a questioning look.

“What is that?” she asks as Alex begins to unfold what looks like a long mat.

“I may have borrowed it from the DEO.” Alex says with a grin. “This will help was measure how far the ball goes down to the second decimal place.”

Ruby is grinning this huge smile at Alex, and she knows that this was a win.

They spend the next several hours setting up ball launchers. There is tape everywhere, and Alex isn’t quite sure how this got so out of hand, but she has to admit that she is having a good time.

They set up the mat that will measure the distance that each ball travels on the floor. Ruby gets a notebook to write each one down. Alex sets up launcher number one at the corner of the mat. She hits a few buttons on her cell phone to get it ready to measure the distance of the first thing that hits it.

“Ok,” Ruby says. She sits the ball on the small holder of the first launcher and fires. She looks up at Alex with wonder in her eyes, and Alex’s heart expands.

She checks her phone. “One inch,” she reads off her phone. Ruby quickly records it. 

They go through each one. Ruby shoots the ball and Alex tells her the distance that it travels. They follow a pattern that Alex knew they would, but she loves the way Ruby looks transfixed by the project.

When they’ve recorded all of the numbers, Ruby is yawning.

“Where’s Mom?” she asks.

“She had a late meeting. She said she would be home late,” Alex says as Ruby yawns again. “How about we get this cleaned up and get you to bed?”

Ruby just nods as she begins to pick up tape and place it in the trash. “Can you do something for me?” Ruby asks.

“Absolutely,” Alex answers.

“I don’t want Mom to see the project until the Science Fair next week. I want it to be a surprise,” Ruby says.

Alex puts her to bed before she makes quick work of hiding their ball launchers from Sam so that she won’t know what they were doing.

Alex falls asleep on the couch until she hears the sound of the lock unlocking as Sam quietly enters their living room. Alex stands to greet her.

“Hey babe,” Sam says as she leans in to kiss her. She rubs her eyes and yawns while Sam sets her purse and laptop bag down.

“How was your day?” Alex whispers. Sam takes her hand to lead them to their bedroom so that they don’t wake Ruby.

They both busy themselves with putting on their pajamas before Sam answers.

“Long,” she says. “I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too,” Alex responds as she gets into bed. She lifts the covers for Sam to join her. Sam slides under the covers and snuggles up to Alex and pulls her tight to her.

“How was Ruby’s science project?” Sam asks.

“Great,” Alex responds quickly.

“Are you sworn to secrecy?”

“Yes. She wants you to wait until the Science Fair,” Alex responds before yawning again.

“Go to sleep baby,” Sam says as she turns to kiss Alex fully on the lips.

“I love you,” Alex whispers into Sam’s hair.

“I love you too baby,” Sam responds before letting her eyes close.

Ruby spends the next few days working in her room without letting Alex or Sam inside to see anything. They laugh about it over dinner, but they let Ruby have her peace. By the time Friday rolls around, they are all ready for the weekend.

“Hey honey,” Sam says as she steps beside Alex at the school. Sam takes the time to walk with Alex to look at all of the projects before narrowing in on Ruby’s.

The judges are at her table, and Alex is beaming with pride as she listens to Ruby speak.

“Why do you think you got the results you did Ruby?” Ruby’s science teacher asks.

“The launch angles that had the highest numbers for range were thirty, forty, fifty, and sixty degrees,” she says. “The launch speed is held constant, but the launch angle changes. The balls follow a parabolic path after being shot. The ball launched at forty and fifty degrees are the closest together and travel the furthest distance. The peak height of a projectile is determined by the initial value of the vertical velocity component. The greater the initial value of the launch angle, the higher that a projectile will rise. The time in the air of a projectile is also determined by the initial value of the vertical velocity component. The smaller the initial value of the launch angle, the shorter the time in the air. The range of a projectile is determined by two parameters - the initial value of the horizontal velocity component and the hang time of the projectile. As can be seen from the results, the projectile launched at sixty degrees has the greatest hang time; yet its range is limited by the fact that the horizontal distance is the smallest of all four angles. The projectile launched at thirty degrees range is limited by the fact that the hang time is so short. The projectile launched at forty degrees does not win in either category, yet the fact that it is able to place a strong showing in each category contributes to its ability to achieve the greatest range.” Ruby finishes with a huge smile on her face, and the judges look impressed.

Ruby spends the next few minutes showing the judges the various ball launchers.

“Who helped you with this project Ruby?” one of the judges asks.

“My Mom,” Ruby answers, and Alex feels a tear at the corner of her eye immediately. Sam’s hand tightens around Alex’s as she hears what Ruby just said.

Before they can say anything, Ruby notices them. She’s pulling them over to explain everything to her mom.

“Where did you get a mat that measures distance?” Sam asks as she reads the poster.

Alex grins. “The DEO.”

Sam laughs because of course Alex would take something from a secret government organization to help Ruby.

Ruby’s announced the winner of the Science Fair twenty minutes later. Ruby groans when Sam insists on taking a lot of pictures of Ruby with Alex, Ruby with her project, and Ruby with her blue ribbon. Alex and Ruby head off to get cake while Sam begins gathering up her project.

“You have a beautiful family,” Ruby’s science teacher says as she walks by. Sam smiles and says thank you before looking over at the pair. Alex is putting whipped cream on Ruby’s face, and Sam can’t help the feeling that spreads through her at the sight.

They let Ruby go to her friend’s house to spend the night as a reward leaving them carrying her project back into the house. Sam sets it on the counter before pouring her and Alex each a glass of wine.

“So,” Sam says when she sits on the couch.

“So,” Alex responds.

“I was waiting until your birthday to talk to you about this, but I think now is a good time,” Sam says, and Alex looks at her with slight concern on her face.

Sam takes a deep breath. “I want you to adopt Ruby.”

Alex looks shocked before she’s smiling and then crying. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Sam says. “Ruby and I talked about it. She wants you to officially be her Mom. Like I said, we were going to give you the papers for your birthday, but I don’t want to wait.”

There are tears streaming down Alex’s face as she listens to Sam.

“We aren’t married,” Alex points out, and Sam laughs.

“I know we aren’t, but I don’t plan on going anywhere. Do you?” Sam asks, and Alex shakes her head. “We will get married one day,” Sam beams. “I have no doubt, but right now you are still Ruby’s Mom.”

Alex’s heart is swelling, and she feels like it might explode. She doesn’t know what to say so she kisses Sam hard. Her fists are grabbing on to the front of Sam’s shirt as she pulls her into her further, and Sam gets lost in the kiss.

A few hours later Sam is absolutely breathless and boneless as she is lying next to Alex in bed. She begins to stand, but Alex pulls her back down.

“I have to pee,” Sam says as she finally untangles herself from Alex. She knows without looking that Alex is watching her back side with rapt attention as she walks into the bathroom.

When she gets into the bathroom, she closes the door. She opens her cabinet and another box to pull out the small velvet one. She opens it to look at the engagement ring inside. She’d planned on proposing and asking Alex to adopt Ruby on the same day, but now she thinks a birthday proposal sounds great. She puts the box back before heading back to bed. She tangles herself around Alex again.

“I’m in shock right now I think,” Alex says.

“Why?”

“I got to watch my daughter win a Science Fair today. Then, you asked me to officially make her my daughter. Then, I got to fall into bed with you who is literally a perfect specimen.” Alex gushes.

Sam laughs. “Don’t call me a specimen.”

“I love you so much,” Alex says, and Sam kisses her firmly.

“I love you too baby,” Sam says before snuggling deeper.

Sam knows she’ll have to get Kara’s help on the proposal, but she falls asleep that night really excited about the prospect.


	5. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Valentine's day with Agent Reign

“It’s Valentine’s Day Kara,” Alex practically whines into her phone as she stands in the flower shop. She wants to plan the perfect Valentine’s Day with Sam, but she can’t seem to make a decision on her own.

“I know,” Kara sing songs back to her. “Sam will like anything you get.”

“This is our first Valentine’s Day Kara,” Alex says more firmly. “I want it to be perfect.”

“It will be,” Kara says. “Just do what you think is best.”

Alex says goodbye to her sister before heading back to the front of the shop. She tells the florist her selections, writes down the details, and heads back to the DEO. She knows this is going to be over the top, but she is absolutely certain that her girlfriend is going to love it.

Sam wakes up the next morning to the sound of someone in her kitchen. She assumes it’s Ruby and gets dressed before heading down the hall to see what her daughter is up to.

When she enters the kitchen, she can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. Alex is wearing an apron only as she moves around the kitchen. There are bacon and eggs on one plate and heart shaped pancakes on the other.

“I hope my daughter is gone,” Sam says as she steps closer to Alex.

“Don’t worry,” Alex responds as she turns to face Sam. Sam’s eyes darken as she takes in Alex wearing nothing but an apron with lip prints all over it that says “kiss the cook.”

Sam steps forward to do just that.

“Go sit down,” Alex shoos her out of the kitchen before bringing a plate over. She sits the two plates and syrup right next to each other in front of one of the chairs.

“Sit,” Alex says, and Sam complies. Alex sits sideways on her lap, and Sam hums in approval. Alex turns to cut Sam a piece of pancake and feeds it to her. They stay quiet as they alternate between feeding each other and kissing. When their plates are clean, Alex straddles Sam’s lap.

“Happy Valentine’s Day honey” Alex purrs at Sam. “I told Lena you were going to be late,” Alex says as she feels Sam’s hands going to untie the apron she is wearing. She unties it and pulls it from Alex’s body.

Sam leans forward to kiss Alex hard as her hands begin to roam. It isn’t long before Sam is standing to move plates and sit Alex on the kitchen table. She drops to her knees in front of her girlfriend and gives her exactly what Alex had been hoping for.

Sam somehow makes it to work by 9:00 AM even though she spent a little too much time with Alex on the kitchen table.

“Good morning,” Lena leers at her as Sam walks into the office, and Sam blushes profusely because she knows that Lena knows.

“I just wanted you to know that I was here,” Sam says still blushing.

“How was your morning?” Lena asks before Sam can walk into her own office.

“Good,” she smiles. “Alex made me breakfast.”

“Desert for breakfast isn’t good for you,” Lena says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, and Sam can’t help the smile that grows on her face.

“It is when it tastes that good,” Sam says. She’s proud when Lena looks surprised by her words before she heads into her office. She notices the huge bouquet of roses immediately.

She takes them in, smells them, and runs her fingers over the smooth petals. She picks up the card sticking out of them and smiles as she reads it.

Honey,

I hope you enjoyed breakfast this morning. I will see you at lunch.

All my love,  
Alex

Sam smiles down at the card before putting it back in place. She moves the flowers to a side table to snap a picture of them. 

She sends it to Alex.

Sam: Thanks for the flowers baby. I love them.

Alex: I’m glad you like them. I’ll see you soon.

Sam: Great.

Sam spends the next few hours of her morning attempting to get things done and not thinking about Alex in her apron from that morning, but she can’t help the way her mind wonders. They’d been together for three months now, and she isn’t surprised that Alex is going all out for their first Valentine’s Day. Alex had gone all out on their first date, their first time together, and many other of their firsts including Ruby on a few of their many adventures to this point.

Sam grins when she hears her door open. When she looks up from the budget report she is currently reviewing all she sees is a large, white teddy bear. Someone is holding it, but she can’t actually see the person. Alex is revealed when she sits the teddy bear in a chair that is across from Sam’s desk.

“Hey honey,” Alex says, and Sam smiles at the pet name.

“Hey babe,” Sam responds as she stands. “Who is this?”

“This is Agent Beary McBearison,” Alex teases, and Sam grins even more at her. “I know you don’t like sleeping alone when I’m on night shift so I got someone to keep you company.”

Sam picks the bear up and almost sighs at how soft it is. “I love it,” Sam says. “Thank you.”

Alex smiles at her in a way that makes Sam’s knees weak. The sound of Sam’s stomach growling stops them from continuing to stare at each other.

“Hold on,” Alex says before she disappears into the hallway. She comes back a few minutes later with two large cups and two take out containers. Sam can smell the food instantly and her stomach growls again.

Alex opens the containers at the small table in the corner of Sam’s office.

“I know you love Mi Caretta,” Alex says as she opens the containers. Her mouth is watering at the site of her favorite Mexican meal.

“What’s in the cup?” Alex asks.

“A margarita,” she answers honestly. Sam covers her mouth when she laughs. “Don’t worry, it’s a virgin.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Sam says as she sits down to eat. They eat in relative silence as they enjoy each other’s company. Sam is absolutely stuffed by the time she shoves the last bite in her mouth.

“I better get going,” Alex says as she stands. Sam stands to join her and wraps her arms around Alex’s neck to pull her close. Alex’s hands find their spot on Sam’s low back as they stand together.

“Thank you for all of this,” Sam says smiling. She hasn’t had a romantic Valentine’s Day since Ruby was born and the ones before that were in high school.

“There’s more where this came from,” Alex says with a grin before kissing Sam quickly. Before Sam can retort, Alex is out the door.

By the time 3:00 PM rolls around Sam is ready to go home, but she has one more meeting before she is able to do so. She startles out of her thoughts when her assistant knocks on the door.

“There is a delivery for you,” Jess says before ushering a delivery man in. Sam gasps because he is holding another bouquet of flowers – sunflowers this time as well as a box.

Sam signs for the items and tips the man as he leaves. She is just standing there looking at the objects when Lena walks in.

“Two bouquets of flowers?” She asks. “Alex clearly wants to get laid tonight.”

Sam chuckles as she reaches for the note in the sunflowers.

Honey,

You are my sunshine.

All my love,  
Alex

She blushes when she shows Lena the note, and Lena smiles wider. “Wow,” the CEO says. “Open that.”

Sam moves to the wrapped box to open it. She unfolds the paper neatly, and Lena makes fun of her. She’d never tell her best friend that she was planning on keeping it because Lena would make fun of her even more.

When Sam opens the top, she gasps. It’s a jewelry set. There is a stunning diamond necklace, diamond earrings, and a diamond bracelet. Sam’s hand covers her mouth as she shoves the gift towards Lena.

“Wow,” Lena says as she examines it because it’s absolutely beautiful. Simple diamonds, but Lena knows without a doubt they will pop beautifully on Sam’s tan skin. “The Agent is in love I’d say.”

Sam smiles at Lena, but she’s lost in thought. She can feel the tears in the corner of her eyes at the kind gesture because nobody has ever treated her like this before.

When she is leaving the office at 5:00 PM, she gets a text from Alex.

Alex: See you at 7.

Sam: See you then babe.

Sam hurries home. When she enters her house, she is completely shocked. There are white and pink roses everywhere she looks on almost every surface. There has to be at least four hundred individual flowers, and she gasps as she takes a deep breath. Her home smells heavenly. There are two more boxes sitting on the table with the same wrapping as the jewelry she had already received. She moves over to the table to open them. She gasps for the one hundredth time that day as she holds up the item from the first box. It’s a sleek black dress that she knows will hug tight to her body from the shape. It is just long enough to hit at mid-thigh, and she blushes again as she turns it around to reveal a complete opening in the back.

She opens the second box to reveal a black pair of heels that are of course her size. There is a note inside the box.

Honey,

I can’t wait to see you wearing this.

All my love,  
Alex

Sam heads into her bathroom with her items to get ready. She takes her time in the shower and washes her hair twice, shaves, and looks herself over in the mirror at least twenty times. She takes her time applying makeup and makes her eye makeup a little bit darker than she normally would. She lets her hair fall in loose curls before applying a squirt of the perfume that belongs to Alex that she keeps at her place.

She gives herself a once over in the mirror after putting on the jewelry Alex gave her and smiles. She snaps a quick picture to send to Lena before heading back into the living room to wait for Alex to get there.

Lena texts her back a few minutes later.

Lena: Good lord Sam. You are going to kill the Agent.

Sam: That is the plan.

When Sam gets her purse, there is a knock at the door. She opens it expecting to see Alex, but she is met by a man in a black tuxedo.

“Ms. Arias,” he greets. “I will be taking you to the restaurant to meet Agent Danvers.” Sam makes him show her his credentials before going with him.

When she walks into the restaurant, she almost trips when she sees Alex. She’s standing there in black pants, a black button up shirt, and a white jacket. It’s tailored to fit her, and Sam’s mouth waters at the site. She reaches Alex in two more steps as they both stammer at each other.

“Wow,” Alex finally says as she looks Sam up and down.

“Same,” Sam says as she leans forward to kiss Alex on the cheek. “You look absolutely delicious.”

“Thank you,” Alex says. “You look,” Alex pauses as she looks Sam up and down again, “absolutely drop dead gorgeous.”

“Lena said I was going to kill you,” Sam says as she sits down at the U shaped table. She scoots closer to the middle so that she is sitting right next to Alex.

“She might be right,” Alex answers as she fans herself with her hand.

They order wine first. When it arrives, Alex sips it slowly with her hand resting on Sam’s knee under the table.

“Today has been absolutely perfect,” Sam says.

“I haven’t even given you your last gift yet,” Alex replies.

“You are the perfect gift,” Sam says as she leans over to kiss Alex again.

They eat the most delicious fillet mignon that Sam has ever had.

“Do you want desert?” Alex asks as the waiter clears their dinner plates.

“I have something at home,” Sam responds. Alex pays before they head back out to the car that brought Sam to the restaurant.

When they get back to Sam’s, Alex is grinning at her when they walk in. “Were the flowers too much?”

“I have no idea what I am going to do with them all, but I love them,” Sam answers honestly.

Sam pours them each another glass of wine before moving to sit on the couch. “I want to give you your gift,” Sam says as she pulls it out of the side table drawer. It’s a small box, and Alex’s breath hitches at the sight of it.

“This isn’t an engagement ring,” Sam begins as she opens it to reveal a white gold band. Alex picks it up to examine the ring.

“These are,” Alex says as she points to the three stones in the ring, “our birthstones.”

“Yes,” Sam replies as she takes the ring to slip it on Alex’s right hand. “Mine on the right, yours on the left, and Ruby’s in the middle.”

“I absolutely love it,” Alex says as she kisses Sam. She holds up her hand to examine it and continues to smile.

Alex pulls a similar small box out of her own jacket pocket. “This isn’t an engagement ring either,” she says as she opens it. Sam’s hand flies to her mouth as tears warm her eyes. She blinks and one falls. She picks the ring up and smiles at the simple band. There are three diamonds on it that match the rest of her jewelry. On the inside is an inscription that says honey I love you.

Sam reads it over and over before sliding it onto her finger.

“You love me?” Sam gushes, and Alex grins at her.

“I love you more than I thought I could love anyone.”

“I love you too baby,” Sam says as she pulls Alex into another kiss. They kiss over and over again before Sam pulls back.

“I have one more thing,” she says standing. She moves to the refrigerator to take out the chocolate covered strawberries she made the night before.

“Desert,” Sam says as she sits them on the table in front of Alex.

“I’d rather have you,” Alex says as her palm contacts Sam’s thigh. She slides her hand up under the hem of her dress.

“We can take this to the bedroom,” Sam says as she picks up the plate again and stands. Alex joins her as they head to the bedroom.

It doesn’t take long before their well thought out and executed outfits are littering Sam’s bedroom floor.

They tumble into bed together as Sam hungrily pulls their mouths together.

Alex pulls back and smiles at her.

“I love you so much,” Alex says before diving back in to place open mouth kisses on Sam’s neck.

“I love you too,” Sam says.

The next morning when Alex wakes up tangled around Sam, she knows that her Valentine’s Day went absolutely perfect.


	6. Matchmaker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Ruby trying to get Sam and Alex together? Yours fics posts are great. 
> 
> Prompt #2: Ruby plays matchmaker and tries to get Alex and Sam together? Fluff ending please? I also think everything you write is great!

“Mom,” Ruby yells at Sam as she comes out of her room. “I have questions I need to ask you.”

“For what?” Sam asks as she sets her work down.

“School,” Ruby says as she plops down in the chair across from her Mom.

“Ok shoot,” Sam says.

“Who has been the biggest influence in your life?” Ruby asks. She looks up at Sam with her pencil at the ready to record her answer.

“You,” Sam answers honestly.

“What kinds of things really make you laugh?” Ruby asks before adding, “don’t say me.”

“This is going to sound terrible, but I laugh the most when people fall. I make sure they don’t get hurt first, but it cracks me up,” Sam answers. 

“What’s your favorite place in the entire world?” Ruby asks.

“My bed,” Sam answers honestly because she wishes she was in it right now.

“Who is your best friend? What do you like about him or her?”

“Lena,” Sam answers with a raised eyebrow. “I like how hard working, smart, and badass she is. Wait, don’t say badass. Say tough.”

“Favorite movie of all time? Why so?” Ruby asks.

“Forest Gump because it is this sweet love story mixed in with some really good history,” Sam answers.

“I thought The Notebook was your favorite movie,” Ruby says before she starts writing.

“Only when I’m wine drunk and having a long week,” Sam says grinning at her daughter.

“What’s your biggest goal in life right now?”

“To get you out of my house and into college,” Sam laughs, and Ruby shoots her a look.

“What’s your favorite way to spend a Saturday?”

“Sleeping,” Sam says with a laugh. “I’m kidding. I like spending time with you.”

Ruby writes for a few more seconds before she stands from the table.

“What class is this for?” Sam asks.

“Oh, I have to write about someone who inspires me,” Ruby answers quickly before scurrying back up to her room.

The next day Ruby comes running into the DEO and right into Alex’s lab.

“Hello Ruby,” Alex says as she watches Ruby pull something out of her backpack. “What can I do for you?”

“I need to ask you some questions,” Ruby says.

“For what?” Alex asks as she walks over to where Ruby is sitting.

“School project,” Ruby says.

“Ok, shoot,” Alex says as she sits down across from her.

“Who has been the biggest influence in your life?” Ruby asks.

“My sister,” Alex answers immediately.

“What kinds of things really make you laugh?” Sam asks.

Alex snorts. “This morning a DEO agent was trying to look all badass while running a mission. He slipped and fell, and I lost it. It was so funny. He didn’t get hurt or anything, but it cracked me up.”

Ruby is beaming at Alex’s answer. “What’s your favorite place in the entire world?”

“My bed,” Alex answers, and Ruby’s smile gets even bigger.

“Who is your best friend? What do you like about him or her?”

“Kara,” Alex answers. “She’s tough and smart and an absolute badass. I need to stop saying badass when this is for school. Ok, she’s tough, smart, and goes after her goals.”

“Favorite movie of all time? Why so?”

“Forest Gump because it’s hilarious,” Alex answers. Ruby shoots her a knowing look that Alex doesn’t really understand in the moment.

“What’s your biggest goal in life right now?” Ruby asks.

“To have a family one day,” Alex answers honestly.

“What is your favorite way to spend a Saturday?” Ruby asks.

“I can’t say drinking for your school project so I am going to go with sleeping,” Alex answers.

“Thank you,” Ruby says as she stands up quickly. She gathers her backpack and is out of the door before Alex has a chance to say another word.

“What were you doing in there?” Sam asks Ruby as she heads out of the DEO to the car Sam drove her there in.

“I needed to ask Alex a question for school,” Ruby answers quickly.

Sam hardly sees Ruby that night as she spends the entire night working on her computer and tells Sam it’s a school project. The next morning she declares that Sam absolutely has to be at Giovanni’s that night at 6:00 PM because Ruby has to have pizza. She decides to text Alex to make arrangements. 

Ruby: Hey Alex. I need more help with my project. Can you come to Giovanni’s tomorrow at 6:00 PM? I’ll meet you there, and I want pizza.

Alex: You asked your Mom right?

Ruby: Yes.

Alex: Alright, I’ll see you there.

Sam knows something is up when she gets home from work and asks her daughter if she is ready to go. 

“Yes,” Ruby responds. “Are you going to change?”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up at her daughter as she looks over her work clothes. “What is wrong with this?”

“Don’t you want to wear those new jeans that you got last week?” Ruby asks. “You haven’t worn them yet.”

Sam gives her a skeptical look before heading to her room to change. It wouldn’t hurt to dress down. She puts on her new jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt. When she goes back to the living room, Ruby smiles at her.

‘This good?” 

“Yes,” Ruby responds before heading out the door with her backpack in hand. She shoots a look at Sam that she is supposed to follow.

When they arrive at Giovanni’s Ruby goes to find a table while Sam orders them a pizza. Sam is surprised when Ruby tells her to order a large when they usually get a medium, but she indulges her daughter anyway. When she joins her, she notices that Ruby has a notebook in front of her with the words Operation Love written on it. Sam wants to ask, but she knows Ruby won’t tell her by the way she covers the notebook with both of her arms.

Sam sees her daughter’s eyes light up as she looks over her shoulder. Sam turns to see Alex walking towards them wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and that damn leather jacket that makes her look so badass and hot at the same time.

“Hey Alex,” Sam says as she walks up to the table. “What are you doing here?”

Alex looks confused for a second before she shoots Ruby a look. “Ruby asked me to join you guys.”

“Sit down,” Ruby gestures. Sam scoots over so that Alex can sit next to her. They look skeptically at each other.

Ruby pulls out her notebook again and begins speaking. “So, I have something I want to show you both.”

She begins to pull out two sheets of paper with words on them followed by another with actual graphs on it.

“So, last week I asked both of you the same questions,” Ruby begins. Sam begins to speak, but she stops at the look her daughter sends her. Alex laughs because she has been on the receiving end of that look from Sam many times.

“I ran them through an algorithm that Winn helped me with. According to that,” Ruby says as she slides the paper with the graphs on it forward, “there is a 96 percent chance that the two of you would be a perfect match.”

Sam’s eyes widen, and Alex laughs. They look shyly at each other before turning back to look at Ruby.

“I know you like each other,” Ruby basically pleads. “I wanted to prove to you both that you should just go out. On one date.”

“You’re twelve,” Sam says. “You don’t know anything about dating.”

“Please,” Ruby laughs. “You two look at each other like the world starts and ends with each other. It’s like The Notebook.”

Sam doesn’t know what to say, and Alex lets out an uneasy laugh. Sam’s heart constricts because she is very aware of her feelings for Alex. The reason that she hasn’t said anything is because she knows Alex doesn’t feel the same. She’d rather have Alex as a friend than nothing at all.

The silence passes for what feels like an eternity before Sam feels Alex turns toward her.

“I’d be up for it,” Alex finally says. Sam’s eyes are wide when she turns to her.

“Really?” Sam asks because she’s shocked.

“Absolutely,” Alex says with that easy grin that always makes Sam’s knees weak.

“Good,” Ruby says pipping up. She takes the time to grab a slice of pizza. “I made you guys reservations for Friday night at 7:00 PM at Marcino’s.”

Sam shoots her another look.

Alex grabs a slice of pizza and they settle into easy conversation. Sam doesn’t miss the way Alex casually brushes up against her as they continue to sit next to each other.

When they head outside to leave, Alex grabs Sam’s hand.

“I’ll see you Friday,” she says grinning. Sam’s surprised when Alex leans forward and kisses her lightly on the cheek. Her face hurts from smiling so hard, but she can’t help it. Her cheek tingles the whole way home.

At 6:30 PM on Friday night same is rummaging through her closet with Ruby sitting on her bed.

“It’s a fancy place,” Sam says as she throws another pair of jeans onto the bed. “Why can’t I wear slacks?”

“Because you always wear those to work. The internet says you need to wear something to wow your date.”

“I am going to take away your computer,” Sam says shooting a grin over at Ruby. 

She pulls out a red dress that she knows shows off her legs. “Is this too much?” she asks holding up the dress. Ruby is beaming at her and nods her head multiple times.

Sam finishes getting ready the second the doorbell rings.

Ruby opens it as Sam finishes the last touches of her make up.

When Sam enters the living room, her heart stops. Alex is wearing a green dress that pops on her olive colored skin. It’s sleeveless, and Sam is lost in looking at her muscular arms before she lets her eyes slide down Alex’s leg. The dress stops mid-thigh, and Alex is absolutely breathtaking in it.

“You look great,” Alex finally says. Ruby is looking back and forth between the two of them like she’s watching a tennis match with a big smile on her face.

“You do too,” Sam finally says. They continue to stare at each other.

“You have a reservation,” Ruby finally says as she pushes the two towards the door.

“Do not open the door for anyone,” Sam says looking at her daughter. “There is pizza in the refrigerator. Don’t answer the phone or move from that couch.”

“Yes mam,” Ruby says. “Have fun.”

Alex leads them back outside to the waiting cab that takes them to the restaurant.

Alex orders a whiskey neat while Sam settles for a red wine.

“I can’t believe we are doing this,” Sam says as she takes a sip from her glass. Alex takes a deep breath and takes a sip of her own drink before answering.

“I’m glad we are,” Alex says, and Sam smiles.

“Me too. I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time,” Sam says honestly.

“Why didn’t you?” Alex asks with concern on her face.

“I didn’t know if you were ready, and I didn’t want to assume. I didn’t want to make things weird between us because you’ve been such a good friend to me. I didn’t want to lose that.”

“I’ve wanted to ask you too,” Alex answers honestly. “I didn’t because I was so scared you’d say no.”

“I absolutely would have said yes,” Sam says as she takes Alex’s hand across the table. It’s as sweet moment that is interrupted by the waiter taking their dinner orders.

They laugh while they eat and spend hours talking about Ruby, each other, and everything else. Alex tells stories about her childhood, and Sam tells stories about Ruby.

When they order desert, Sam gets serious.

“There is something that I want to talk to you about,” Sam says. “Ruby seems really interested in this relationship, and I don’t want anything that doesn’t happen between us to hurt her. She loves you Alex, but I think we should take this slow also.”

“I completely understand,” Alex smiles at Sam in that way that makes Sam’s heart rate pick up. “We can do this however you want. I’d never want to hurt Ruby or you. I love her too.”

Sam smiles even wider at Alex as the waiter brings their desert out.

Sam feels silly when Alex offers to feed it to her, but she lets her anyway. The ride back to Sam’s is quiet, but their hands stay intertwined between them the whole time

They are standing awkwardly at Sam’s door.

“I had a great time,” Sam says. “We should actually plan another date ourselves.”

“I’d love that,” Alex responds and steps closer. “I know you want to take this slow, and I agree. But I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t kiss you right now.”

Sam closes the distance between them as their lips brush gently together. Alex pulls Sam closer as they continue to move together. Alex can’t help herself as she runs her tongue over Sam’s lips. Sam’s mouth opens, and Alex’s knees go weak when their tongues meet.

“Yes,” they hear Ruby yell through the door, and they spring apart. Both women are breathless, and Alex is blushing profusely.

“I am going to block the peep hole,” Sam says as she holds her finger over it. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Soon,” Alex says. She kisses Sam one more time before heading home.

When Sam enters the house, Ruby is standing there smiling like an idiot.

“I’m a great matchmaker,” Ruby says. Sam thinks about responding, but she just shakes her head because her daughter is absolutely right.


	7. We're Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ruby walks in on Sam and Alex while making out in their office? (AU when Ruby doesn’t know they are together but secretly wants them to be?) Your posts are awesome. Can’t wait!

Alex can’t help the smile that spreads across her face when her phone vibrates in her pocket because she knows it’s Sam.

Sam: Hey gorgeous.

Alex: Hey beautiful.

Alex is smiling like an idiot because she never imagined that she’d feel like this. After Maggie she had basically given up on finding love until Sam had slammed her way into Alex’s heart. Now, she can’t imagine living her life without her. They’d been secretly dating for three months now and recently told their friends. The only one who didn’t know was Ruby. Sam wanted to make sure this was going to work before she told her daughter who absolutely adored Alex. It made sense to the agent, and she was going with it. Sneaking around wasn’t the most fun thing she’d ever done, and she missed Sam most nights. They were only able to spend the night together when Ruby was with friends, but Alex savored those mornings when she got to wake up next to the woman that she had fallen in love with.

They were planning on telling Ruby the next day on a Saturday so that they could spend the day together.

Sam: I hate to do this, but I have to work Saturday morning. We’re still totally on for lunch though.

Alex: I have some paperwork I need to get done too. I could join you?

Sam: Sounds perfect.

They get to Sam’s office the next morning at nine in the morning so that they have a few hours to work before taking Ruby to lunch to tell her about their relationship.

They work for an hour before Sam begins throwing small pieces of paper at Alex. “Stop,” Alex says as she grins at her girlfriend. She really is trying to get this done, and Sam is extremely distracting because she’s wearing a t-shirt and nobody should look that good in a t-shirt.

Alex stands and walks over to the chair Sam is sitting in. Sam’s legs open for Alex to stand between them. She looks up at Alex for a second before she also stands. Alex can’t help herself as she pulls Sam into a kiss. It’s heated immediately, and it isn’t surprising. It’s been three weeks since they’d been able to spend any alone time together. Alex’s tongue explores Sam’s mouth as she controls the kiss. Sam’s hands grip at the front of Alex’s shirt as Alex runs her hand up and down Sam’s back.

When Sam pulls back, her eyes are dark. “Now I am definitely not going to be able to work,” Sam says grinning at Alex.

Alex turns them and then pushes back until Sam is sitting on her desk. Sam’s legs open as she pulls Alex back into her still gripping tightly to her shirt.

“I can go back and sit over there,” Alex says grinning at her, but Sam continues to hold her in place.

They kiss again, and Alex is lost in the sensation of Sam’s lips on her own. Sam’s hands move to tangle in her hair, and Alex’s entire body is buzzing.

She breaks the kiss reluctantly because she is not going to have sex with Sam on the desk of her office.

“Tonight,” Alex whispers as she bumps her nose against Sam’s. She kisses her quickly. “Ruby is staying with Lena, and we’ll have all night.”

Sam whines in protest, but she gets off the desk when Alex steps back. “Focus for one more hour baby,” Alex says, “and then we’ll take Ruby to lunch.”

Sam sits down with a huff and begins typing away at her computer. Alex shoots her a look before she goes back to the paperwork that is months old. J’onn makes her do it every couple of months because he knows Alex won’t otherwise. When 11:30 rolls around, Sam’s knee is bouncing.

“Ok, I’m done,” Sam breaths out. “Come here.”

Alex crosses the room immediately because she had actually been trying really hard to work and focus for the past hour.

Alex straddles Sam’s lap in her work chair and kisses her fiercely. Sam’s tongue dips into Alex’s mouth, and Alex moans at the sensation. Sam’s hands are under her t-shirt running lightly on her back, and Alex just wants to skip everything until tonight.

“Fuck,” Alex breaths when Sam bites down on her bottom lip.

Sam stands with Alex in her lap and sits her on the desk without breaking their kiss. Alex’s legs tangle around Sam’s waist.

Sam jumps back when she hears Lena laughing.

Her eyes widen even more when she seems her daughter standing next to Lena.

“I thought you were working,” Lena says laughing, and Alex stands and turns to face them in one second flat.

“Lena, Ruby,” Alex breaths as she runs her hands through her hair trying very hard to compose herself.

“Sorry,” Lena says. “Ruby texted me and said you were taking her to lunch. If I was coming in she figured it’d be easier to meet you here.”

“Are you two dating?” Ruby asks looking between Alex and Sam.

“Yes,” Sam says, and she can’t help but pull Alex close to her. “That is what we were going to tell you at lunch.”

They both watch with bated breath as Ruby looks between them. They both sigh in relief when Ruby breaks out into a huge smile.

“Yes,” she yells as she runs over to hug both of them. “I knew it.”

Sam hugs her daughter and Alex before she wonders why she was ever worried.

“You owe me twenty bucks Lena,” Ruby snickers, and Lena looks sheepish. “Oh my god,” Ruby yells. “You already knew.”

Things turn serious when Sam turns Ruby to face them. “We wanted to make sure that this was going to work out before we told you.”

Ruby nods at them. “This is the best day ever.”

She hugs Alex and Sam again before looking up at them. “Can we go to lunch now?”

They both nod. They say goodbye to Lena as they walk to lunch. Ruby is standing between them. She reaches to hold Alex’s hand with her right and Sam’s with her left, and Sam feels her heart swell.

“Mom, don’t be mad, but can I bring Alex to career day?”

Sam laughs, and Alex looks over at her. “Of course. You took me last year.”

“God this is awesome,” Ruby says as she skips. “My friends are never going to believe that my Mom is dating an FBI agent.”

Alex grins down at her before making eye contact with Sam.

“Wait,” Ruby says as she stops. “Is this why I have to stay with Lena tonight?”

“Yes,” they say at the same time, and Ruby grins even larger.

When they enter the restaurant, Ruby picks their seat. She orders a cookie with her meal, and the waitress looks between Sam and Alex for permission.

“Are your Moms alright with that?” The waitress asks.

Alex begins to open her mouth to correct the woman, but Sam speaks first. “It’s fine,” she says, and Alex is beaming.

They spend lunch happily chatting. Ruby tells four other people in the restaurant that the two are dating.

When they are lying in bed that night tangled together, Sam smiles at Alex.

“Today was perfect,” Sam says as she leans in to kiss Alex.

“It absolutely was,” Alex responds as she pulls the covers up over their bodies.


	8. Mama Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Ruby calls Alex mom proudly for the first time? (I guess you can make it better by adding a scene when like Ruby is at school? Your fics are the best!) 
> 
> Prompt #2: Ruby takes Alex to career day? Fluff ending please? You posts are very good!

“Hey Alex,” Ruby asked as she strode into the kitchen. “I have a question.”

Alex sat her coffee cup down and smiled at the young girl. “What can I do for you Ruby?” She snuck a glance at Sam who was happily scrambling eggs on the stove and humming.

“Um,” Ruby began tentatively. Alex could sense the apprehension in her voice. “We are having Career Day at school next week, and I was wondering if you’d come.”

Alex can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. She sees the smile that Sam sports as well. “I’d love to.”

“Great,” Ruby yells before heading back into her room to grab her backpack.

“She used to ask me to go to career day,” Sam whines as she steps towards Alex with a pout on her face. Alex locks eyes on the lip Sam is poking out just as Sam brings it back and tucks it between her teeth.

“You know what that does to me,” Alex groans as she stands to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. “And you know she only wants me to come to career day because I’m a badass government agent.”

Sam steps even closer to press their bodies together and wraps her arms around Alex’s neck. “You are absolutely a badass agent,” Sam breaths before leaning forward to kiss Alex. Like always, the kiss gets heated because Alex can’t help herself.

“Ew gross guys,” comes from Ruby who has reentered the kitchen with her backpack just as Alex slipped her tongue into Sam’s mouth.

They spread apart slightly but continued to cling to each other.

“Can we go to school?” Ruby whines.

Alex smiles back. “I’ll take her.”

“Thank you,” Sam said with a smile because she’s happy that she’ll actually get to eat. She kisses them both goodbye before they head out the door.

The week and following weekend passed by in a blur of criminal activity including two murders, a bank robbery, and two store robberies that left Alex spending a significant amount of time at the DEO to the point where she’d showered there four times and slept there twice in the last five days. When she entered their house on Sunday evening, she was absolutely exhausted.

“Hey babe,” Alex said as she shrugged off her leather jacket.

“Baby,” Sam said excitedly. She stood from the couch to wrap Alex in a tight hug. Alex sank into the embrace that she had missed so much.

“Where’s Ruby?” Alex asked.

“She’s working on a project with a friend. She will be home around 8,” Sam said still holding tight to Alex.

“Can we take a nap?” Alex asked.

“Come here baby,” Sam said as she led Alex into their bedroom. She threw a pair of shorts at the red head as she watched Alex shrug her pants and shirt off leaving her in underwear and a tank top. Sam adjusted the pillows so that she could lean against the headboard. She pulled the covers away for Alex to climb under them. Alex rested her head softly in Sam’s lap. Sam turned on her little reading light to continue the book she had been working on before Alex got home as she used her right hand to run through Alex’s hair. Within minutes, the agent was fast asleep. Sam didn’t even bother waking her when Ruby came home and let her sleep through dinner knowing that Alex had a very long week and would need her energy to entertain a bunch of thirteen year olds at school the next day.

When Alex arrived at the school she was whisked into a classroom full of parents and excited faces. She was relieved to see Sam there.

“I thought you couldn’t make it,” she said heading over to her girlfriend.

“I had a cancelled meeting,” Sam said honestly. Alex waved at Ruby from across the classroom when she flashed her a smile.

They watched as a son introduced his Dad who is a firefighter who spent his presentation talking about fire safety. They watched a son introduce his Mom who was a police officer and talked about being safe online. When it was Ruby’s turn, Alex felt nervous.

“You’ll be great babe,” she heard Sam whisper next to her.

Ruby stood in front of the class and smiled. “This last year and a half there have been a lot of changes in my family. We moved to a new city, got a new house, and my Mom became the CFO of L Corp. The best thing that has happened though is that I got another Mom.”

Alex gasped at the words and chanced a glance at Sam who was smiling with a tear already sliding down her cheek.

“My Mom, Alex, is an FBI agent,” Ruby said, and Alex watched as twenty pairs of eyes turned towards her as she walked to the front of the glass. They oohed and awed at Alex as she walked up.

Alex gave a presentation about gun safety and the importance of not playing with them and even showed the classroom her alien gun though she wasn’t specific on why she had it. The children were absolutely enamored by Alex, and Sam couldn’t stop smiling. When Alex wrapped up her presentation, a lot of the children clapped.

“Question for Agent Danvers?” the teacher asked as hand after hand shot into the air.

Alex answered each question like it was the most important question in the world until another little girl threw her hand up in the air.

“Have you worked with Supergirl?” She asked. Alex smiled a sheepish smile before launching into the story about the time she jumped out of a window as she fired a shot and Supergirl caught her. Alex had won the entire class over, and Sam felt sorry for the parent that had to go after her. Alex beamed with pride when the presentations were over as she heard children tell Ruby how cool her Mom was.

They took Ruby for ice cream after school before heading home.

“Hey,” Alex said as they entered the house. Sam made an excuse to head to their bedroom to change. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure,” Ruby said smiling. She moved to sit next to Alex on the couch.

“You called me Mom,” Alex said, and she couldn’t deny the swell of her heart in her chest.

“Is that ok?” Ruby asked.

“Absolutely,” Alex responded. “If that is what you want to call me, I have no objection to it.”

“I love you Alex,” Ruby said grinning. “You make my Mom so happy. I want us to be a family and part of that is you being my other Mom.”

Alex pulled Ruby into a crushing hug because she just couldn’t help herself.

“One thing,” Ruby said as she pulled back from the hug. “I think I’ll call you Mama to keep from getting anyone confused.”

Alex laughed at that. “Sounds perfect.”

The little family spent the evening together having dinner and watching a movie. Alex wasn’t certain if she’d ever get used to Ruby calling her Mama, but she got a thrill every single time it happened.

By the time Ruby was in bed, Alex and Sam were getting ready to head into their own room.

“Come here Mama bear,” Sam said as she pulled Alex close.

“That was so cheesy,” Alex smiled, “but I love it.”

“I love you,” Sam smiled before pulling Alex into a kiss.

“I love you too,” Alex whispered into Sam’s lips.

“Take me to bed stud,” Sam said into Alex’s ear as she grazed her teeth over it.

“I’ve got a few days to make up for,” Alex said with a grin before falling into bed with Sam wrapped around her.

When they were both sated and tangled into a sweaty pile of limbs, Alex smiled to herself. She couldn’t imagine being in a more perfect moment than that one.


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex and Sam getting caught by the Super Friends making out? 
> 
> Prompt: The SuperFriends walk in on Alex and Sam making out? 
> 
> Prompt: Superfriends catch Sam and Alex making out?

“Hey gorgeous,” Alex said with a smile as she headed into CatCo with a coffee in hand. “How’s the change of scenery for today?”

“It’s been nice to get out of the office at L Corp for the day,” Sam said smiling. She’d been working hard with Lena and Kara all day on a piece that CatCo would be doing on LCorp. Sam was there to make sure that nothing over the top was done that would affect the company.

“So new office?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam stood from her chair to shut the door before turning and stalking back towards Alex. “Did you really come here to bring me coffee?”

“That,” Alex began as she pulled Sam towards her by her belt loops. With their hips flush together, Alex’s nose bumped against Sam’s. “And this,” Alex said as she leaned forward to kiss Sam slowly. They moved together in unison before Sam’s tongue was moving into Alex’s mouth. Sam’s hands tangled into Alex’s hair as they kissed with more and more urgency. Alex began to step them backwards until Sam’s backside hit the desk. Sam untangled her hands from Alex’s hair to hop up on to the desk. Alex stepped between her legs, and Sam hooked her ankles at the same of Alex’s back holding her in place. They met again in a kiss that left Sam absolutely breathless. Alex was in full control of the kiss as their tongues moved together.

“Ms. Arias, I have the readership demographics for you,” came the unmistakable voice of James Olsen from the doorway.

Alex sprang back quickly but stumbled because of Sam’s legs around her waist. Sam sat up quickly. Sam’s hands went to smooth out her shirt before a hand went through her hair, but her smeared lipstick was impossible to hide.

“I’m sorry,” he said smiling between the two of them. “I’ll give you two a minute.”

Alex’s face was flushed as she turned to Sam who was absolutely beaming with laughter.

“I should go,” Alex said.

“My lipstick is all over your face,” Sam responded as she grabbed a tissue to help get rid of it.

When Alex left the office, she smiled sheepishly at James who just smiled back. Alex made a mental note to make sure Sam got some better lipstick.

___ 

   
Alex’s back hits the mat hard, and she sucks in a deep breath.

Sam stands over her grinning like an idiot. 

“Did you let me take you down, or did I really do it?” Sam is beaming, and Alex can’t help the smile that spreads across her face.

“That was all you babe,” Alex says as she stands from the floor. Sam’s got her hands on her hips, sweat is glistening down her exposed stomach, and Alex doesn’t know what to say.

She steps closer to Sam. “You are getting too good at this,” Alex says as she lets her fingertips run down Sam’s midsection. 

“We are supposed to be exercising,” Sam says with her eyebrow raised. Alex just smirks back at her.

“They say that sex burns more calories anyway,” Alex says with a grin before she is stepping forward into Sam’s face. It takes about three seconds before Sam surges forward to kiss her. Their teeth clash together as they meet, and Alex continues to rub her fingers up and down Sam’s stomach as she slides her tongue into Sam’s waiting mouth. They’re lost in each other as Sam’s fingers tangle into Alex’s short hair. She tugs lightly at it when Sam bites her bottom lip.

“Agent Danvers,” Winn says as he enters the room, and he has the wherewithal to actually look away as the two spring apart.

“I’m so sorry,” he says backing out towards the door. Alex gives him a look that would terrify anyone before she softens as Sam laughs.

“He’s never going to come in this room again,” Sam says as she is turning Alex back towards her.

“Good,” Alex says before pulling Sam into another kiss.

______

Alex took a deep breath as she exited the bathroom. She adjusted her dress strap to make sure she looked presentable before heading back towards the party. Alex hated these fundraising events that L Corp had, but she couldn’t lie that she loved watched Sam get all dressed up. Sam was sure to include her in every conversation, and Alex liked the way it felt to hang from Sam’s arm all night. The problem with this specific event was that they hadn’t had a chance to be alone in weeks leaving Alex wanting to head home. Sam insisted that they’d leave as soon as they could.

She took the time to admire her girlfriend across the room wearing a pair of black pants, white button up shirt, and tight black blazer that showed off her body in ways that made Alex shiver. She originally was going to wear a simple black dress but had decided on a low cut and tight one instead to attempt to coax Sam back home as soon as possible.

Their eyes met across the room, and Alex saw the same fire burning in Sam’s that she was certain was present in her own. She also saw the man in the suit standing in front of Sam that was clearly laying it on thick in his attempt to flirt with the woman.

Alex walked over quickly to stand next to Sam. “Hey babe,” Alex said with a grin as she wrapped her arm around Sam’s waist.

“Alex, this is Justin Lorden. Justin, this is my girlfriend, Alex,” Sam said. Alex shook his offered hand and noticed immediately how his mood deflated at the introduction. “She’s an FBI agent.” Alex grinned at her girlfriend at the pride she heard in her voice. The man made an excuse to leave and quickly scurried off.

“You like telling men who hit on you that I’m an FBI agent don’t you?” Alex asked.

“Absolutely,” Sam said leaning closer to Alex’s ear. “Thinking about you being able to take them down really turns me on.”

The look that Alex shot Sam lite a fire in Sam. She grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her towards the elevator.

The second that the doors were closed, Sam pushed forward to pin Alex against the wall. Their lips met quickly as Sam’s tongue moved into Alex’s waiting mouth. Alex let Sam control the kiss because Sam taking control like this honestly made her weak in the knees. Alex’s hands went to Sam’s shoulders to push her jacket down. Alex vaguely heard the elevator doors open, but she ignored them. The way Sam was kissing her was preventing her from thinking too much.

Sam pulled back slightly just as they both head someone clapping.

They both turned towards the sound to see Lena standing there leering at them.

“Please tell me that the two of you were at least going to take it to Sam’s office,” Lena said grinning at them.

“Nope,” Sam said slowly. “We were going to do it on your desk.”

Lena laughed at that before putting her hand out to prevent the elevator door from closing. She shoos the two of them out of the elevator into the deserted floor that holds Sam and Lena’s office.

“Have fun,” Lena grins. “Just fix your lipstick before you came back.”

They both laugh when the door closes and Lena disappears. Alex is still holding Sam’s jacket in her hand.

“Lead the way babe,” Alex says. Sam takes the opportunity to kiss Alex again before backing her towards her office.

_____

They’re making breakfast one Sunday morning, and Alex feels so content. Ruby had spent the night with Kara allowed the two to have a night alone. They’d spent every single second enjoying each other the previous night, and Alex felt the pleasant soreness settle in her bones as she stretched.

Sam turned to face her and left the eggs sitting in the bowl as she stepped close to Alex who was standing next to the counter.

“I love you,” Sam said grinning at her.

“I love you too,” Alex responded before pulling Sam in for a sweet kiss.

Alex wraps her arms around Sam’s waist to keep her close as Sam loosely threw her arms over Alex’s shoulders.

“Kara is bringing Ruby in an hour,” Alex says with a smile on her face.

Sam looks over to confirm that the stove isn’t on before she dives forward to kiss Alex. The kiss is just a soft touch of lips at first. It’s soft and beautiful and everything Alex thinks kissing the person you love should be.

Alex deepens the kiss by running her tongue over Sam’s lips. They move their tongues together slowly as they enjoy each other. It gets heated as Sam’s arms wrap tightly around Alex and thread into her hair.

Breakfast is forgotten as Sam lifts Alex to help her sit on the counter. Sam untangles her hands from Alex’s hair to rub her stomach under her shirt. Sam takes Alex’s shirt off and breaks the kiss for just a second to remove it.

Sam’s fingers find their way to Alex’s back as she scratches up and down as their tongues again connect in a heated kiss.

Sam is about to break away from Alex’s mouth to kiss her neck when the front door flies open to reveal Kara.

“Oh my god,” Kara yells, but she steps inside anyway and closes the door behind her. Alex holds Sam close because she’s topless. When Kara begins to giggle, Sam steps back and hands Alex her shirt.

 

“Ruby wanted to have breakfast with you guys so she asked to come back early. I came upstairs to make sure you were decent,” Kara says grinning, and Alex just smiles at her. “Good thing I did,” Kara sing songs as Alex hops down off the counter.

“I’ll go get Ruby,” Kara says before heading out the door.

“I swear they have detectors to know when we are hooking up,” Alex says as she gets down off the counter.

Sam gives her a sweet kiss before she turns back towards the stove to finish their breakfast.

__

Alex and Sam stumble out of the elevator. Alex is walking backwards as Sam pushes forward with their lips connected. Alex stumbles twice but manages to maintain the kiss before Sam pushes her hard into her apartment door.

Sam shoves her tongue into Alex’s mouth, but Alex pushes her hands on Sam’s shoulders. The brunette breaks the kiss and looks dazed.

“I love you,” Alex says, “but we should take this inside.”

Sam nods and lets Alex turn to unlock the door before she is surging forward again to kiss her. The apartment is dark as they stumble backwards. Sam pushes Alex into the closed door and kisses her again with the same amount of force that she’d been kissing her in the hallway.

Alex’s brain registers the bright light now shining overhead before she hears everyone shouting happy birthday. She makes eye contact with Sam before Sam steps back. Alex’s back is still pressed into the door as they look at all of their friends standing in the living room. Of course they decided to throw Alex a surprise party for her birthday.

Alex groans as Sam wipes at her own lips.

James and Winn look like they want to run away. Kara and Lena are laughing hysterically. Alex’s chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath, and Sam is absolutely glaring at them all.

“We have cake,” Kara says as she turns to hold it up.

They join their friends for drinks and cake before Sam politely shoos them all out of the apartment so that she can give Alex the birthday gift she had been planning.


	10. Public Display of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex and Sam showing a lot of PDA around Ruby? ( acts like she doesn’t like it but she loves it? Fluff ending please?) Your stories are golden!

The first time it happens they are at Ruby’s soccer game. The team has finished warming up, and Ruby is standing by her Mom drinking water. Alex walks up quickly still wearing her DEO uniform.

“Sorry I’m late,” Alex says as she steps closer to meet Sam who stands. They kiss in an appropriate way for public, but they continue to stare at each other.

“Do you guys have to do that?” Ruby asks making a disgusted face. That breaks their daze as they turn to look at the teenager who just smiles sheepishly at them.

“No ice cream after the game for you,” Alex says with a grin. Ruby pouts until Alex says she is kidding before she heads off to join her team.

Alex leans over to kiss Sam again as she sits down next to her.

“You can’t possible expect me to keep my hands to myself when you are wearing that uniform,” Sam whispers into Alex’s ear before placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

They both look up to see Ruby pretending to throw up as she looks over at them.

Sam laughs as she takes Alex’s hand in her own.

The second time it happens they are out shopping. Ruby’s running around her favorite clothing store to get back to school items. She’s throwing them at her Mom as she sees things she likes, and Alex is standing behind her holding the bags of things that they have already purchased. Ruby stops dead in her tracks at a rack of shirts and begins to look through them.

“She loves clothes as much as you do,” Alex says as she stands next to Sam. Sam’s arms are full of clothing, but that doesn’t stop her from leaning close to Alex to rest her head on her shoulder. Alex turns to kiss her forehead before leaning further down to kiss Sam on the lips. The kiss lingers a little longer than it should. It stops when Ruby hits Sam square in the face with a t-shirt.

“You are going to try these on missy,” Sam yells as she heads towards the changing room with her daughter. Alex trails behind and is happy that she can put the bags down. They stand outside the room while Ruby gets changed.

Sam turns towards Alex then and wraps her arms around her shoulders to pull her close. Alex looks at the back of the changing room attendants head before pulling Sam into a kiss. Their lips move together a little more than is appropriate for being in public, but Sam stops herself from putting her tongue in Alex’s mouth.

“Guys,” Ruby yells when she opens the door wearing her first outfit. They stop kissing, but they don’t separate.

“That’s adorable,” Alex says as she looks at Ruby.

“Absolutely not,” Ruby says before slamming the door. Alex looks at Sam because she has no idea what she said.

“She’s a teenager. She doesn’t want to be adorable,” Sam says before leaning forward to kiss Alex again.

“I can still hear you guys kissing,” Ruby yells from behind the closed door. They break apart with a grin.

The third time it happens is when they are chaperoning Ruby’s school dance. They walk into the school gym holding hands and attempting to keep a respectful distance away from Ruby. They both grin like idiots as she dances with her friends. When a slow song comes on, Alex and Ruby watch as a little boy asks her to dance.

They’re standing in the shadows when Alex turns towards Sam. She snakes her hands to Sam’s hips and Sam puts hers on her shoulders. They are about two feet apart as they sway to the slow song playing, but Sam steps closer with each sway of her hips. When their chests meet, Alex can’t help but sneak a kiss. It’s quick, but when she looks back up at the dance floor she sees Ruby watching them with an angry look on her face. She gestures for them to step apart, and Alex does reluctantly. 

They spend the rest of the night holding hands without getting closer to each other at all.

The fourth time it happens they are at the pool that Lena rented out for them to play in. Kara and Ruby are splashing around in the pool while Lena sits with her feet in the water and watches them. Alex is lying on a towel next to Sam. She chances a glance over at Sam who is lying on her stomach.

“Why are you looking at me?” Sam asks, and Alex grins.

“Because you look so fucking hot in that bathing suit,” Alex answers honestly. She rolls onto her side to face Sam. She moves her hands to run up and down Sam’s spine and smiles as the goosebumps erupt across her skin. She seems that the others are occupied so she dips her hand lower to run over Sam’s backside.

Sam gives her a playful look before she rolls onto her side to face Alex causing Alex’s hand to rest of her hip. Alex continues her trail up Sam’s toned stomach and between her breasts before she cups the back of her neck.

They lean forward at the same time to meet in the middle. The kiss is gentle at first until Sam slides her tongue into Alex’s mouth. They move languidly together while Alex plays with the hairs on the back of Sam’s neck.

Alex picks up the pace just as cold water comes raining down on top of her and Sam. They spring apart and look at Ruby and Kara who are grinning at them.

“It is absolutely horrible to ruin your sister’s make out session with super strength,” Alex whines to her sister because she knows that spray of water didn’t come from Ruby.

“It is absolutely horrible to have your tongue in my Mom’s mouth while I’m trying to play,” Ruby counters. They all share a laugh before Sam and Alex join Ruby in the pool.

That night Alex is out getting pizza while Sam heads into Ruby’s room.

“Hey,” Sam says as she enters.

“Hey,” Ruby responds.

“Are you upset about today?” Sam asks.

“What?” Ruby responds, and she genuinely looks confused.

“Does it bother you when I kiss Alex?” Sam asks, and she braces herself for the answer.

“No,” Ruby exclaims. “I like to make fun of you guys because it’s gross, but I’m really glad you like each other.”

“You promise?” Sam asks.

“Absolutely,” Ruby answers. “I know she makes you happy, and it makes me happy.”

Sam pulls her daughter into a hug and kisses the top of her head before leaving her be.

When Alex gets there with dinner, they all sit at the kitchen table to eat. When Sam notices sauce dripping down Alex’s mouth, she leans over and licks it off.

“Gross,” Ruby yells. They share a giggle between themselves as Alex uses a napkin to finish the job.

“We can finish this in private,” Sam says.

“Oh my god,” Ruby exclaims as she clamps her hands over her ears.

Sam and Alex share a smile. Sam is content because torturing your daughter with PDA is exactly what having a family feels like.


	11. Real Guns & Waterguns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Agent reign prompt- alex and Sam have a dissuasion on getting a gun safe in the arias household because Alex is staying over.

“How long do we have?” Alex asks as she pushes Sam backwards through the front door. Sam’s hands are holding tight to Alex’s jacket as she pulls her towards the bedroom.

“An hour,” Sam whispers back before connecting her lips with Alex’s. Alex’s mouth is hot against her own, and Sam moans when Alex slides her tongue into her mouth.

When they reach the bedroom, Alex makes quick work of removing her jacket, unholstering her gun, and sitting the gun on the bedside table. 

When she looks back at Sam, Sam is looking at the gun like Alex is going to pick it up and use it against her.

“Is everything ok?” Alex asks as she shrugs the holster off and sits it beside her jacket on the floor.

“I think we need to get a gun safe,” Sam says stepping closer to Alex and continuing to look at the gun on the bedside table. “With everything that is going on,” Sam says and pauses, “I just don’t want anything bad to happen.”

Alex takes her hands. “I don’t mind locking it up babe.”

“I just don’t want Ruby to have access to it. I know she’s smart, but she’s also a teenager,” Sam continues.

“How about we talk to her about everything when she gets here tonight?” Alex asks, and Sam finally smiles at her.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Sam says.

Alex ends up putting her holster back on, securing her weapon, and shrugging back on her jacket so that they can head to the store to pick up the gun safe.

They settle for something small that will hold Alex’s firearm, requires a key pad code to enter, and for flare requires a fingerprint. The store associate helps them program both Alex and Sam’s fingerprint into the machine just in case Sam ever needs to access it. Alex makes it a point to take Sam to the gun range to go over basic gun safety and use with her.

Ruby comes bouncing through the front door a few minutes after they get it set up in the closet in Sam’s bedroom.

“Hey Mom,” Ruby says smiling before bounding over to Alex to pull her into a hug. “I haven’t seen you all week.”

“It’s good to see you too kid,” Alex says with a broad smile. “Your Mom and I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Ruby looks between the two of them as they all three take a seat on the couch.

“Is Alex moving in?” Ruby almost yells as she looks excitedly between the two women.

“No,” Alex says at the same time that Sam says the same thing. They share a smile over Ruby’s head. “It is related to Alex though,” Sam says. “You know that Alex is a government agent and carries a gun as part of her job, right?”

“Yes,” Ruby says looking skeptical because she has no idea where this is going.

“You also know that Alex stays the night sometimes,” Sam says trailing off.

“You already told me you were dating,” Ruby says dumbfounded.

“Alex and I got a gun safe today to secure her gun in to make sure that we are all safe,” Sam says and Ruby nods. “We just wanted to talk about gun safety with you.”

“We’ve talked about it at school,” Ruby says, “I won’t touch it.”

“Good girl,” Sam says leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead. “We don’t want you to be afraid or nervous about it being in the house.”

“I’m not,” Ruby smiles. “I do feel safer when Alex is here though, but it doesn’t have anything to do with a gun.”

“Because I’m a badass,” Alex answers with a grin, and Sam has to shake her head. 

“Will you teach me how to use one?” Ruby asks, and Alex looks up at Sam. She nods her head telling Alex it’s alright to answer.

“When you’re older, I’ll teach you how to be safe with one and take you to the range,” Alex answers.

“That is awesome,” Ruby responds before she immediately stands. “I have homework to do,” she says before she’s running up to her room with her Mom and Alex forgotten.

Sam sends Alex a soft smile then stands. Alex shoots her a confused look as Sam moves to straddle her lap.

“You know,” Sam begins in Alex’s ear. “it is really hot to think about you being all badass Agent Danvers and protecting our family.”

Alex pulls back to look Sam in the face. “Our family?”

Sam smiles at her and leans forward to kiss her lightly. “Yes, our family.”

The smile that breaks across Alex’s face is contagious, and Sam can’t help but leaning forward to kiss her again.

Just as Alex is about to deepen the kiss, Ruby comes running into the living room asking for pizza for dinner. When she sees the position that the two women are in, she groans loudly.

“Please stop doing that,” Ruby says.

To Sam’s amusement, Alex stands from the couch and lifts Sam with her. Sam’s arms and legs tighten around Alex to prevent her from falling in the floor.

She walks two steps closer to Ruby before she kisses Sam again. “Is this a problem for you?” she says when she pulls back.

“I know you said I can’t touch a real gun, but I want a water gun,” Ruby says.

“Why?” Sam asks as she clings tightly to Alex.

“Because every single time you guys kiss in front of me, I am going to shoot you with it,” Ruby answers. She has her hands on her hips, and she looks so much like Sam that Alex has to laugh. She sits her girlfriend down but keeps her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

“One day you’ll have a boyfriend and you’ll understand,” Alex says, and Ruby smiles.

“Maybe I’ll have a girlfriend,” Ruby answers with a grin.

“No boyfriends or girlfriends before you’re sixteen,” Sam says in her Mom voice.

Ruby groans before she stomps off.

“Do not buy her a water gun,” Sam says sternly to Alex.

“I absolutely wasn’t going to,” Alex lies, and Sam just smiles at her.

Alex leans in to place a quick kiss on her lips before they head into the kitchen to start making pizza for Ruby.


	12. Suits & Corsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Agent reign prompt-sam and Alex have an l Corp gala to go to, sam is thinking alex is going to wear a dress but shows up in a form fitting suit (maybe even the one she wore for the gladd awards) and it just stuns sam silent. Lena teases her and Kara really wants to as well but she really can’t get over someone looking at her sister like she wants to eat her alive. If you fill this awesome, if not awesome as well! Thanks for writing.

“Where’s my sister?” Kara asks as she bounces up to Sam with Lena quickly coming up behind her.

“She just texted me that she’s almost here,” Sam answers. L Corp is holding its annual gala to raise money for the children’s hospital. They’d been planning it for months. The entirety of National City is likely behind the curtains that they are about to walk through, but Sam doesn’t want to go in without Alex.

All three women turn when they hear the door open, and Sam is absolutely stunned. She hears the word fuck in her ears, but she’s honestly not sure who said it because her brain is currently not working. She can’t do anything but stare at Alex. She starts at her feet which are strapped in tall heels that Sam is absolutely certain make her legs look absolutely delicious. She follows her legs that are covered in tight black pants up to a tight corset that is covered by a form fitting jacket that there is no way Alex didn’t have tailored to fit her that well. Sam eyes finally meet Alex’s as she walks up to her. Sam’s mouth is dry because Alex is wearing more make up than she usually does, her eye makeup is dark, and her hair is curled tight to her head. She is trying to say something, but she can’t get the words out.

“Oh Sam,” Lena finally says as she watches Sam’s mouth open and close a few times. This seems to snap Sam out of her stupor.

“You,” Sam finally says, “wow.”

“You look wow too babe,” Alex responds. She hugs Lena and her sister before turning back to Sam. “Shall we?” she asks as she sticks her arm out. Sam takes it. As they head into the gala, Kara and Lena share a knowing look.

After making the rounds to all of the guests for what feels like hours, the four women finally make their way back to each other.

“I’m going to get a drink,” Alex announces as she walks away. Lena watches Sam watch Alex’s backside.

“That is quite a walk isn’t it Sam?” Lena teases, and Sam actually has to turn her entire body towards Lena to speak to her.

“How much longer do I have to be here?” Sam asks, and Lena laughs.

“Three hours,” Lena answers. Sam turns back towards the bar. Her mouth goes dry again as she watches Alex lean forward slightly to rest her forearms on the bar. Her ass is sticking out slightly, and Sam can’t look anywhere but at her.

“You are going to catch a fly in your mouth Sam,” Lena says grinning at her. “Sam,” Lena finally says again as she snaps her fingers in front of Sam’s face when she doesn’t answer.

“What?” Sam finally says in confusion. Alex is heading back towards them now. She hands Sam a drink, and she happily takes it.

“Thanks babe,” Sam says smiling like she hadn’t just been undressing Alex with her eyes.

A gentleman who works at the children’s hospital draws Alex into conversation a few minutes later, and Sam watches as Alex talks to the man.

Lena is absolutely delighted by the way Sam looks Alex up and down. The man isn’t even flirting with Alex, and she feels jealous. Sam takes a sip of her drink because her mouth is dry again.

“Fuck,” she breaths out.

“I think you need a cold shower,” Kara says, and Lena chuckles.

“Don’t be jealous Kara,” Lena leers, “Alex looks good enough to eat in that outfit.”

Kara gives her an incredulous look. “Sam has been looking at her like she wants to eat her all night. I don’t need you saying it.”

“I have not,” Sam says before she grins at them both. “Ok, yes, I have.” Sam turns to look at Alex who is gesturing her over.

“Mr. Jordan, this is my girlfriend Sam Arias. She’s the CFO at L Corp,” Alex says as she takes Sam’s hand.

He shakes the hand Alex isn’t holding. “It’s nice to meet you. I was telling your girlfriend here that the children would love to have a visit with an FBI Agent. Do you think you could help us set that up?”

“I’d love to,” Sam answers. They say their goodbyes to the man before Sam turns completely towards Alex. Alex’s arms wrap around her waist to pull her close. Sam settles her forearms on Alex’s shoulders.

“This dress looks incredible on you,” Alex says into the space between them. Sam leans forward slightly to rest her forehead against Alex’s.

“And you look absolutely fantastic in that suit. You should wear them more often,” Sam says as she places a caste kiss on Alex’s lips.

They break apart and continue to mingle with the rest of the guests. Lena does a speech to thank the guests for coming before the party really gets into full swing. The music slowly shifts from slow, classical music to dance music as the guests begin to let their hair down a little.

Alex grabs her and Sam another drink before joining her sister, Sam, and Lena near the dance floor.

“Would you care to dance?” A young, handsome man asks in Alex’s direction as he steps in the middle of the group.

“No, thank you,” Alex says. He turns toward Lena. “What about you?”

“I’m dating her,” Lena says gesturing towards Kara. When he begins to turn towards Sam, Lena laughs. “She’s dating her,” she says pointing between Sam and Alex. The man sighs and walks off as they all share a laugh.

“It’s hot,” Alex says as she begins to shrug her suit jacket off. “I’m going to go hang this up.”

Sam’s eyes are wide as she watches Alex walk away. The corset perfectly shows off her toned arms and back, and Sam feels heat pooling at her core.

Lena puts a finger to Sam’s chin and pushes to get Sam to close her mouth for the tenth time that night. “You’ve got it bad,” Lena says.

“We’re going to be naked in the limo on the way home at this rate,” Sam says, and Kara groans.

“Please don’t say that,” Kara whines. When Alex rejoins the group they are all looking at her funny.

“What?” she asks.

“Nothing babe,” Sam answers. “Do you want to dance?”

“Absolutely,” Alex says as she takes Sam’s offered hand to head out on the dance floor. 

When they finally stop dancing, Sam feels like her entire body is on fire. Alex hadn’t been shy about rolling her hips into Sam’s as song after song played. Sam was absolutely certain that she knew what she was doing to her, but she wasn’t going to complain.

“I’m going to get my jacket,” Alex says as they head to Lena and Kara to say their goodbyes. 

“Have a good night Sam,” Lena says with that characteristic smirk on her face. “We’ll see you at brunch tomorrow?”

“We might be late,” Sam says. Kara looks confused.

“Why would you be late?” Kara asks, and Lena gives her a look. “Oh,” Kara says. “Gross.”

Alex joins them with her jacket on. She hugs Lena and Kara and sticks her arm out for Sam again. Sam loops her arm through Alex’s as they head out front to the waiting limo.

The minute they are inside, Sam reaches behind Alex’s neck to drag her into a kiss. Their lips crash together, and Sam shifts closer to Alex as she runs her tongue over her bottom lip. Alex lets Sam control the kiss. Their tongues slide together. Sam continues to slide closer to Alex before she’s pulling Alex by the jacket into her lap. Alex has plenty of room to straddle her lap in the large limo seat.

Sam continues to kiss her as she pushes the jacket off Alex’s shoulders.

“There is no way we have time to take this corset off,” Alex breaks the kiss to say. Sam’s hands immediately go to the button and zipper of Alex’s pants.

She slides her hand into Alex’s pants and is met with nothing but liquid heat.

“Fuck Alex,” Sam groans. “If I had known you weren’t wearing underwear,” Sam trails off as she moves to kiss Alex again. She knows they don’t have much time. She moves her fingers quickly over Alex’s clit and swallows every moan that escapes her mouth.

The kisses become more frantic. Alex comes with Sam’s name whispered softly into the dark limo. The car stops just as Alex zips and buttons her pants and climbs off of Sam.

The driver opens the door for them. They giggle as they head up the walkway to Sam’s house.

They undress through hurried kisses as they stumble towards the bedroom. Sam gets Alex’s pants off in the hallway.

When they enter the bedroom, Sam flips on the light. Her mouth waters this time at the sight of Alex in nothing but a corset and heels.

“Keep those on,” Sam husks, and Alex sends her a devilish smile.

“How do you want me?” Alex asks. Sam moves to lie down on the bed. 

“Get up here,” Sam says, and Alex bites her hip. 

She climbs onto the bed and straddles Sam’s face. Sam feels like she is doing to die at the sight of Alex above her. Her center is absolute glistening, and the corset is so tight against her toned body. Sam runs her fingers over Alex’s calves.

“Come here baby,” Sam says, and Alex lowers herself down.

Sam’s tongue immediately goes to her clit as she sucks on it lightly.

“Fuck baby,” Alex moans, and it just makes Sam move her tongue faster in tight circles around Alex’s clit.

Sam enjoys the way it feels to be surrounding by Alex’s taste and smell as she sucks firmly on her clit.

Sam continues to work her mouth over Alex until she feels Alex’s entire body tense before wetness soaks her chin. She sucks lightly on Alex’s center as Alex’s movement slow down.

Alex moves to lie down next to Sam. She uses her finger to wipe at Sam’s glistening chin before taking the digit into her mouth.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Sam says as she watches Alex suck on her own finger.

“I know,” Alex answers before surging forward to kiss Sam.

They are definitely going to be late for brunch tomorrow.


	13. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam's beauty - be it physical, through acts of kindness, or both makes Alex speechless. Alex looks all smooth operator but I bet Sam could get flustered if it's physical side maybe a chapter about moments that showcase the ways she does it called breathless a 5 + 1 situation where Sam takes Alex's away 5 times and Alex does her one would also work.

1

They’re holding hands as they walk down the street heading back to L Corp after meeting each other for lunch. Their pace slows down the closer they get to the building because Alex knows the minute they get through the front doors she is going to have to leave Sam and head back to work.

“You’re coming over tonight, right?” Sam asks as they continue to walk.

“I’ve got a mission this afternoon,” Alex says. She stops walking and turns to Sam. “Hopefully it goes smoothly, and I’ll be there in time for dinner. If not, I might be sneaking in in the middle of the night.”

Sam smiles softly at her. “I don’t care when you get there, but you know I like waking up next to you.”

Alex is about to turn to start walking again when Sam abruptly lets go of her hand and walks behind Alex. Alex turns, and her heart swells as she watches Sam. There is a young mother coming out of the grocery store behind them with her arms loaded down with bags and a baby carrier in one hand. The child inside is absolutely wailing. 

“Can I help you?” Sam asks, and the woman smiles a grateful smile at her as she lets Sam take the bags from her. When her arm is free, she sits the carrier down to check on the small child. She gives the baby the pacifier which quiets him immediately. “Where’s your car?” Sam asks as the woman picks up the carrier.

“You don’t have to do that,” she says with a smile, but Sam just shrugs. Alex watches as Sam carries the groceries to a car a few feet away. She loads them into the young woman’s truck and smiles a blinding smile at her when she says thank you. Alex is absolutely beaming at her girlfriend when she rejoins her on the sidewalk.

“You gave her money, didn’t you?” Alex asks. It isn’t an accusation at all, but she had seen Sam reaching into her pockets.

“I know exactly what it is like to be a young Mom,” Sam says with a soft smile.

They walk the rest of the way to L Corp holding hands. When they get to the door, Alex turns towards her.

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” Alex asks, and Sam actually blushes slightly under her gaze.

They share a soft kiss. Alex knows she should leave, but she can’t let go of Sam’s hand. She kisses her again quickly before they reluctantly part to get back to their respective days.

As Alex is walking away, she is struck by how truly amazing Sam is. She has no idea exactly what she did to get so lucky to get to be in a relationship with a woman who is not only physically beautiful but so beautiful on the inside as well. With Sam’s good deed in mind, Alex heads back to the DEO with a huge smile on her face.

2

Kara’s phone chimes in her hand as they are standing at the DEO one evening.

“It’s Lena,” Kara says. “Sam is on her way over here.”

Winn nods at her before he continues to type into his computer. It takes Sam only a few short strides to join Winn and Kara as they stand around the control panels.

“Where is she?” Sam asks.

“She’s in the lab resting,” Kara says quickly. She has to put her hands on Sam’s shoulders to stop her from immediately walking away. “She’s fine Sam. It was a rubber bullet. Just sore.”

Sam nods her head before heading into the lab to see Alex lying on a cot in the corner.

Alex doesn’t sit up, but Sam sees that her eyes are hazy. Sam moves to sit by Alex on the cot.

“Are you alright?” Sam asks as her eyes scan Alex’s body.

“I’m fine babe,” Alex says. “Just really sore.” She lifts her shirt up to show Sam a large black and blue bruise on the right side of her abdomen.

Sam kisses her on the forehead quickly before soft fingers splay out over Alex’s stomach. The touch is soothing to Alex.

“What happened?” Sam finally asks.

“Vasquez and I were training new recruits. It was completely an accident. One of the new recruits didn’t exactly pass the training exercise because he was a little too quick on the draw if you know what I mean,” Alex says gesturing to her side. “Vasquez took the worst of it.”

“Oh my god,” Sam says. “Is she ok?” Sam stands away from Alex and looks so worried that Alex can’t help but smile at her.

“She was turned away from me when he began shooting. She took two shots in the back. It broke her rib which punctured her lung,” Alex answers.

“I’ll be right back,” Sam says before striding out of the room.

Kara enters after Sam walks out and is surprised to see a beaming smile on Alex’s features.

“Where is she going?” Kara asks.

“To check on Vasquez,” Alex answers, and she can’t stop the way her heart skips a beat at the absolutely pure sweetness that her girlfriend is. It’s an hour before Sam comes back.

“Hey babe,” Sam says with a grin. “The doctor says I can take you home.”

“Good,” Alex grins while standing up. “Where did you go?”

“Susan has to stay here for a few days,” Sam says. “I went to her apartment to get her some clothing and other things. We need to stop back by there on the way home to feed her cat. I told her I’d do it until she got home so that she doesn’t have to focus on anything but getting better.”

“You are the best,” Alex grins. She watches as Sam goes about gathering Alex’s things to head home. She walks tentatively next to Alex as they head to the elevator. She asks her a hundred times if she is alright on the way home. Alex answers without any irritation at all because she knows her girlfriend just really cares.

3

“Can you believe we are on a vacation?” Kara asks as she scoops up sand and lets it run through her fingers. Alex is sitting on a towel next to Kara as they watch the waves roll. A blur comes flying past Alex and Kara, and they recognize it as Ruby immediately. The girl drops her bag as sand flies from her feet as she splashes into the water.

“Hey Ruby,” Alex yells at her as she runs by. She turns back to see Sam walking up.

Alex can’t think or speak as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend in her bathing suit. Alex’s eyes scan from Sam’s down over the red bathing suit top that absolutely pops against tan skin. Her eyes rake over Sam’s toned abdomen to the barely there bikini bottom that gives way to the longest legs Alex has ever had the privilege to look at.

Sam takes a few steps before she is towering over where Alex and Kara sit. Alex continues to stare at her.

Kara laughs at the expression on her sister’s face.

“See something you like?” Sam teases. Alex shakes her head twice to try to focus on responding to her girlfriend, but she can’t. When she looks at Sam, her brain just absolutely stops working.

“How do you look so good in a simple bathing suit?” Alex finally says. Kara gets up to join Ruby because the sight of her sister looking at Sam like that isn’t exactly something that she wants to be around for.

Alex stands to step closer to her. Her eyes roam up and down Sam’s body, and she watches as a blush creeps up Sam’s neck at the attention.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

Sam laughs. “When you look at me like that, I have an idea of how much you think so.”

“Absolutely breathtaking,” Alex responds and steps forward to place a light kiss to Sam’s lips.

They spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing by the water and in the water. Alex can’t keep her eyes off of Sam. She finds herself watching her as she walks across the sand, stares as she plays in the water with Ruby, and can’t help but sneak glances at her the entire day.

When the sun begins to set, Alex pulls her camera out to snap a picture of Sam standing there with the orange and red of the sky reflecting behind her. She watches Sam as she watches Ruby and Kara play in the water.

She’s not sure if she’ll ever feel like she deserves Sam. She feels like the luckiest person in the world to have such a beautiful, sexy, sweet, and fantastic girlfriend. Sam sends a smile and a wink back over her shoulder at Alex, and she absolutely feels like her heart is going to stop beating in her chest.

4

Alex sits at her kitchen counter scrolling through her Instagram because she’s bored and her girlfriend is late for dinner. She’d been waiting for Sam to get home to order the Chinese food. She was supposed to be there over an hour ago.

When Alex gets to a string of posts of Sam’s, she begins to smile wider and wider. She looks through picture after picture of Sam with different children in the hospital. She’d known that Sam was planning on visiting today, but she didn’t realize the extent of it. Sam is giving each child a bag of goodies that the children proudly display, and Alex’s heart swells in her chest. She slides to a picture of Sam cradling a small baby in her arms. She’s smiling brightly at the camera, and the image is enough to make Alex’s heart stop. They’d been talking about having another child in the future, and seeing Sam with that small baby in her arms was enough to make Alex want it now.

She likes the picture just as her phone rings.

“Hey babe,” Alex answers.

“Hey. I am so sorry,” Sam says in a fast release of words. “I was at the Children’s Hospital, and I got caught up.”

“It’s alright babe,” Alex answers. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

They hang up, and Alex places the food order. Sam walks into the apartment two minutes later.

“Hey beautiful,” Alex says as she steps closer to Sam. Sam’s grinning at her in that way, and Alex can’t breathe again.

Sam leans forward to kiss her. “I’m sorry I’m late. We made bags for 150 children, but they didn’t give enough time to visit them all in the schedule. I couldn’t leave without seeing each and every one of them.”

“It’s alright babe,” Alex answers. “I saw the pictures. That one of you and the baby was absolutely adorable.”

With those words, Alex can see it as clear as day. She can picture a Saturday morning with Alex curled up on the couch watching a movie with Ruby while Sam feeds the baby. She can see Sam walking over holding their child and making room on the couch for the four of them to snuggle up.

Sam is grinning at her again. “You thinking about having a baby?”

Alex just nods.

“I want to,” Sam answers, “but you’ve got to marry me first.”

She says with a quick kiss to Alex’s lips before she’s moving away to take off her jacket.

Alex’s heart is pounding in her chest at the sight of her girlfriend knowing she’s late for dinner because she couldn’t possibly leave without meeting every single one of those children. It warms her heart. It also makes her absolutely certain that Sam is the perfect person to choose to have a child with.

Sam smirks at her over her shoulder, and Alex just crumbles. She’s brought out of her thoughts when the doorbell rings indicating the arrival of their food.

5

Alex is nervous as she walks back and forth in front of Kara at the entrance to the large ballroom.

“Stop pacing,” Kara finally says. “I know you don’t like these fancy things, but Sam and Lena have to be here.

Alex moves to stand next to Kara. “It isn’t that,” Alex answers because she’s just flat out nervous about spending her first fancy evening with Sam. She’d tried on over a hundred dresses, and she still wasn’t sure if her decision had been the right one.

Her mind goes absolutely blank when the door to a limousine opens and Lena steps out followed by Sam. The dress that she is wearing is form fitting, long, and red. It’s absolutely Alex’s favorite color on Sam, and she can’t help the way she stares. They lock eyes, and Alex wrings her hands together over and over again as Sam approaches.

“Wow,” Alex breaths out when Sam gets close to her because she can’t actually think of anything to say to actually describe how Sam looks. “You are breathtaking,” she finally gets out, and Sam leans forward to kiss her parted lips.

Lena and Kara are beaming at the two of them. “I told you that dress would get that reaction,” Lena says, and Sam smiles at her before turning back to Alex.

Alex is still just staring at Sam as her eyes move up and down the length of that dress because it hugs Sam is all the right places, and Alex can absolutely picture the tan skin underneath. Sam is wearing heels that make her legs look even longer, and Alex can’t seem to shut her mouth in this moment.

Alex feels Sam’s finger on her chin. She sees Sam’s mouth move, but she doesn’t hear the words.

Sam speaks again. “Are you ready to go inside babe?”

Alex just nods because her entire body is on fire at the sight in front of her. Sam intertwines their fingers before she’s pulling Alex towards the entrance.

For the rest of the night, Alex is absolutely enraptured by Sam as she lets her lead her around the room introducing Alex to everyone there. She’s struck again because Sam remembers every single person’s name and some detail about them. She asks the fire chief about his grandchildren and the police chief about her dog. She’s perfect in every single way.

Sam pulls her behind a closed door after they’ve been talking to people for hours.

Alex isn’t sure why until Sam pulls her in for a hard kiss. Alex lets her tongue slide into Sam’s mouth as her hands roam from Sam’s low back to cup her backside because Sam just looks that good in that dress. They kiss for what feels like hours and is likely a few short minutes until Sam is pulling back, and Alex is absolutely breathless. 

“Thank you for coming tonight,” Sam says.

“Thank you for wanting me too,” Alex answers. Sam presses another kiss to her lips before they have to head back into the mass of people.

Alex knows without question that she has a proposal to plan.

+1

“Where is Alex?” Kara asks for the tenth time. They’re at the alien bar on a Friday night with strict agreements that they were going to all get drunk from a stressful week. Kara, Lena, Sam, Winn, and James are already around the table drinking happily.

“She went to the gym after work,” Sam says, “she’ll be here soon.” 

“She’s been going to the gym a lot,” Kara slurs as she takes another sip of her drink.

“She sure has,” Sam says with a grin at Lena who sends one right back. They’d had many conversations about Alex’s body over the past month, and it was just getting more and more toned.

Kara’s face lights up when the door opens, and Alex walks in. Sam turns to face the door, and her heart actually stops beating for a second. Alex is striding towards them wearing tight jeans and a black tank top. Her arms have always been lean, but they are now solid muscle. Sam’s eyes jump from the curve of her shoulder to her biceps that contract as she walks.

Sam turns completely around on her stool when Alex gets close to her. Her legs part automatically so that Alex can step between them.

“Hi,” Alex says with a smile.

Sam’s hands go to Alex’s shoulders where she groans out loud at the firmness she feels there. Alex kisses her quickly before stepping back to take a seat on the stool next to her. Alex’s toned arm wraps around Sam’s back, and Sam is flush with heat over the contact.

“Hey guys,” Alex greets.

“Hey,” Kara yells. “I am going to get another drink,” she all but yells and stands to head to the bar.

“Agent,” Lena leers at her. “All that time in the gym is really working for you.”

Sam shoots Lena a warning look, but Alex just smiles and tugs Sam closer to her.

She leans forward to place a kiss to Sam’s cheek.

When the group leaves the table to play darts Alex turns to Sam.

“You’re awfully quiet today,” Alex says into Sam’s ear.

“I’m so turned on right now,” Sam says as she also turns to face Alex. Sam’s knees move between Alex’s spread legs so that she can get close. “All I can think about is how good that arm is going to look flexing while you are inside of me.”

Alex groans out loud at the words. “Take me home?” Sam asks, and Alex jumps up from her stool. She grabs Sam’s hand and pulls her out of the bar with a quick yell to her friends that they’re leaving.

They barely make it back to Alex’s apartment before Sam pounces on her.

“If I had known you were going to react this way, I would have gone to the gym way more often,” Alex husks as they kiss.

“I’m never letting you leave this apartment,” Sam answers before pulling Alex into a hot kiss.


	14. Your fiance is crazy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's Kara and Lena's wedding. Alex is still sort of depressed about breaking up with her fiancé Maggie, but then she meets the adorable flower girl, Ruby and her mom (Lena's best friend and maid of honor) who have just moved to National City. Lena, Kara, and Ruby see them flustered from the moment they meet and totally ship it. So Lena just keeps coming up with the most outlandish and exasperating bridesmaids tasks for just the both of them to do and Alex keeps quesiontinnig why Kara is marrying such a nuthob, but doesn't exactly mind spending time with Sam. Sam knows exactly what Lena is doing but she really likes spending time with Kara's hot elder sister. By the time the wedding planning and the wedding is done, they're both crazy about the other and just try to play it cool until Kara and Ruby just about push them together on the dance floor at the reception. Bonus points if Winn finds them having slutty wedding sex in a closet.

“What do I need to wear?” Alex asked her sister on the phone. She was rushing to get ready for dinner with her sister and her soon to be sister in law, and she knew that she was going to be late if she didn’t get it in gear. It wasn’t really her fault that the DEO mission had taken a bit longer than expected, but she also knew that she was stalling standing in front of her closet in a towel staring at her clothing.

“Wear something nice,” her sister sing-songed over the line. She was happy that Kara was happy, but she wasn’t sure she was ready for all of this mushy gushy wedding planning after her recent experience of breaking off her engagement. Sure, it has been three months ago at this point, but it still hurt. She didn’t miss Maggie much anymore, but she did miss the idea of Maggie. She should be wedding planning right alongside her sister. Instead, she was just miserable. She said goodbye to Kara quickly and charged into her closet. Her sister deserved a good attitude from her, and she was going to do that. She settled on black slacks, a white button up shirt, and black suspenders. Alex looked herself over in the mirror and smiled at her outfit. She’d come a long way from the person panicked by the thought of being gay. Her wardrobe had gotten a little more butch lately after Winn insisted that women didn’t talk to her because she didn’t set off their gaydar. Kara had thought that was hilarious, but Alex thought there was some truth to it. She decided to try it out and see what happened.

Alex hurried to her car and drove a little too fast, but she made it to the restaurant two minutes before seven. When she headed towards the door she saw her sister standing there with Lena and a small child.

“Alex,” Kara squealed. Alex gave her sister a hug before giving Lena one as well. She made eye contact with the cutest little girl she had ever seen.

“What’s your name?” Alex asked the little girl as she crouched down to be level with her.

“I’m Ruby,” she said, and Alex’s heart melted.

“How old are you Ruby?” Alex asked.

“Four,” the little girl said, and Alex looked up at her sister.

“Ruby is our flower girl,” Kara clarified. Alex stood just as another woman came through the restaurant door.

She saw a flourish of brown hair as the woman pulled Lena into a hug before bending down to scoop up the little girl who giggled and squirmed as the woman planted kisses all over her face. She pulled Kara into a side hug with her other arm, and Alex was struck by how attractive she was. The dress she worse was simple, but it fit her perfectly.

“Thank you for getting Ruby from the babysitter,” Sam said.

Alex stood awkwardly by the three women before Kara turned towards her.

“Sam, this is my sister, Alex,” Kara said. Alex stuck her hand out quickly, and Sam shifted Ruby onto her other hip to take it. Alex shook her hand firmly and held on a bit longer than was actually necessary as she got a little lost in warm, brown eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Alex,” Sam said in a velvety voice that Alex was absolutely certain she wanted to hear again and again.

“You too,” Alex stammered lamely as she dropped Sam’s hard.

Alex completely missed the look exchanged between Kara and Lena as the pair continued to stare at each other.

They were sat at the table a few minutes later. Ruby chatted happily with the adults until a plate of french fries were sitting in front of her resulting in her quietly munching.

“How’s wedding planning going?” Sam asked after taking a sip of her wine, and Alex would deny it if someone said she was watching Sam’s lips.

“That’s why we wanted the two of you to meet,” Lena began. “Sam just moved to National City,” Lena said to Alex. “She doesn’t really know her way around the city yet so I thought the two of you would be able to get some things done together.”

Alex didn’t miss the questioning look Lena shot Kara, but she decided to ignore it for now.

“As your maid of honor,” Sam said, “it is my duty to help.” Alex laughed at the dramatics of it all before turning serious.

“I already went dress shopping with Kara,” Alex whined. That had been a grueling six hours of sitting and waiting for her sister to try on every dress in the store. When Kara had decided on the first one she tried on, Alex could have killed her.

“Alex,” Kara warned, “you promised to be a good maid of honor.”

“Fine,” Alex huffed which earned a chuckle from Sam which had Alex smiling a ridiculous smile all over again. “What do you need from us?”

“A few things actually,” Lena answered as she pulled something up on her phone. “Some of these are going to sound crazy,” Lena said trailing off. Kara took her hand and smiled up at her. “Kara and I are both really busy,” Lena continued, “there are a lot of things we’d really like to do, but we just don’t have the time.”

“Spit it out Luther,” Alex said which earned another chuckle from Sam.

“I need the two of you to go to the florist tomorrow,” Lena said, and Alex groaned. “We have given them our wishes and color scheme, and they have come up with about fifty design options. I need the two of you to get it down to five to be presented to Kara and me later in the week.”

Alex shot a look at her sister before turning to look at Sam. It seemed like a ridiculous request to Alex, but she took a deep breath to steady herself. She promised that she was going to do everything she could to make this the best weeding ever.

“What time?” Alex asked.

“Noon at the florist on 13th Street,” Lena answered.

“I’ll be there,” Alex said, and Kara beamed at her.

By the time they were finished with their dinner, Ruby was leaning heavily into Sam’s side. Alex caught the way Sam looked at her daughter as well as the take out containers that were scattered around the table.

“I’ve got her,” Alex offered as they all stood. Lena watched in pure amusement at the look on Sam’s face as Alex scooped up the sleeping child. Ruby’s arms loosely went around Alex’s neck without objection. “Lead the way,” Alex said. They said their goodbyes quickly before Alex followed Sam to the car. When they were out of earshot, Kara and Lena were grinning at each other like idiots.

“I told you they’d hit it off,” Lena said grinning at her fiancé. Kara sent her a smile back her way hoping that she was right.

Alex stood by Sam’s car holding Ruby in her arms while Sam sat the food containers in the back. When she was done, she opened the door for Alex to sit the sleeping girl in the car seat. After Sam buckled her in and shut the door, she turned to Alex.

“Thank you for helping,” Sam said with a grin.

“No problem,” Alex answered rocking on her heels with her hands in her pockets from nerves. “Hey, we should exchange numbers,” Alex said. Sam looked shocked for a moment before Alex began to stammer. “I mean just in case something goes wrong tomorrow or you can’t find the flower shop or whatever.”

Sam smiled at her before taking out her phone and handing it over to Alex to program in her number. Alex quickly did the same before she thought of something.

“I could pick you up tomorrow,” Alex offered. “Since you don’t know where the florist is.”

“That’d be great,” Sam said smiling at Alex. “I’ll text you my address.”

“Great,” Alex responded before realizing that she was standing there a little longer than she should be. “It was great to meet you.”

“It was great meeting you too,” Sam responded. Alex walked away for a few steps before chancing a look over her shoulder at Sam who was still looking at her. Alex smiled softly at Sam before turning around. She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. As she was getting ready for bed that night, it occurred to her that she hadn’t thought of Maggie at all since she met the mysterious stranger that was her soon to be sister in law’s best friend.

__

Alex took entirely too long to get ready the next morning, but she didn’t want to make it that obvious. She finally settled on jeans and a button up shirt. She rolled the sleeves while looking in the mirror before sending Sam a text to let her know she was on her way. She smiled when Sam responded with a smiley face emoji.

Alex knocked on the door when she got there and was struck by how good Sam looked in a simple sun dress.

“Hey,” Alex greeted her.

“Hi,” Sam said smiling back. Alex laughed when Ruby came running up and gripped Sam’s legs tight.

“Say hi to Miss Alex,” Sam said.

“Hi Miss Alex,” the little girl repeated, and Alex smiled down at her. “Hi Ruby, are you joining us today?”

“No,” Sam answered. “She’s staying with the babysitter.” Alex saw the teenager then over Sam’s shoulder. Sam said goodbye to her daughter before they headed to Alex’s car. Alex opened the door for her and shut it when Sam sat down. She had an internal panic attack as she walked around the car that doing that might be a little too much.

“Are you ready for this?” Sam asked, and Alex just laughed.

“Not even a little bit. I know nothing about flowers,” Alex responded.

“It’s alright. Lena gave me an idea of what she was looking for so narrowing it down shouldn’t be too hard,” Sam said.

“Kara told me that she doesn’t care about the details. She just wants to marry Lena,” Alex answered, and Sam grinned.

“They are really cute,” Sam said, and Alex nodded.

“The cuteness is insufferable,” Alex responded with a knowing laugh.

“I bet,” Sam responded before getting slightly serious. “Are you seeing anyone?”

Alex got nervous all over again with the question. “Nope,” Alex answered, but she was pleasantly surprised at the lack of a pain in her chest at the words. “Unhappily single. What about you?”

“No,” Sam answered, and Alex felt slightly relived. Alex wanted to ask about Ruby’s father, but she knew it wasn’t her place to do so. “Ruby’s father and I had only been together for a few months when I got pregnant. He wasn’t interested in raising a child,” Sam said because she knew that strangers were curious about it.

Alex could tell there was a story there, but she figured another time would be right to talk about it.

When they entered the flower shop, they were met by an elderly lady who was looked excited to see them. She was holding roses in one hand and lilies in the other.

“What can I do for you ladies?” she asked. At Alex’s blank stare, Sam stepped forward.

“We are here at Lena Luthor’s request,” Sam said, and the woman lite up.

“That’s wonderful. Follow me this way dears,” she said as she sat the other flowers down. Alex gasped when they entered the back room where tables and tables of flower arrangements were set out. “Lena called this morning,” the woman began as she sent them over to the first set of arrangements. “I have a notebook for you to make notes of each arrangement so that you can better narrow it down.”

“We have to narrow this down to five?” Alex asked looking around at the number of flowers scattered around the room. Sam had an equally shocked look on her face.

“I admit that it was an odd request,” the woman said. “My name is Susan if you two need anything,” the woman said before heading out of the room to give them some time.

They spent four hours going through the flowers. Alex thought it was going to be the most miserable thing that she had ever done in her life, but she couldn’t lie that she’d enjoyed herself. Sam took the job seriously while Alex provided the comic relief. When they’d turned the corner of the second table to get to piece setting number twenty, Alex’s hand had flown over her face when she looked at the arrangement. She looked at Sam whose cheeks were flushed red.

“Please tell me that you agree that it looks like a vagina?” Alex said before she snorted out another laugh.

Sam laughed at that and just nodded her head. Sam took the notepad with their notes on each piece and wrote no in large letters next to the corresponding number.

When they were finally done making notes about each piece, they headed back out to the front room where Susan was working diligently on other arrangements.

“What did you ladies decide?” she asked as she spotted Alex and Sam giggling by the door.

“We’re going with number nine, twenty two, thirty, forty one, and fifty,” Sam read from the list they’d made.

“Perfect,” she answered. I will get those boxed up to show Ms. Luthor later in the week.”

They headed back out of the door to Alex’s car before she had an idea. “You hungry?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Sam responded. They headed to the closest Japanese restaurant for sushi, and Alex was absolutely dying to know more about the woman sitting across from her.

She waited patiently as Sam called the babysitter to let her know when they’d be home before checking her voicemail. Alex watched as Sam’s eyes widened while she listened.

“Is everything ok?” Alex asked when Sam sat the phone down.

“I hope you’re free Wednesday,” Sam said, and Alex gave her a questioning look. Wednesday was her day off this week.

“Lena has another errand for us,” Sam responded to Alex’s look.

“What is it this time?” Alex asked in exacerbation.

“They can’t decide on a cake,” Sam said, and Alex laughed.

“They have been on five cake tastings,” Alex said because she had heard so many times how excited her sister was for them.

“I know. Lena wants us to go to each place, do the tastings, and let her know which ones we like best.”

Alex couldn’t help the excitement that shone in her eyes. When she thought about planning her own wedding, cake tastings had been the biggest thing that she looked forward too.

“That doesn’t sound bad,” Alex said honestly.

“I know,” Sam answered with a grin.

When Alex dropped her off a little while later, she was actually sad that the day was coming to an end.

“I’ll pick you up Wednesday,” Alex said as she walked Sam to the front door.

“See you Wednesday,” Sam responded. She paused at the door to send Alex one last smile before going inside. Alex heard the excited yell of Mom through the front door, and she couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across her face

__

Sunday passed with Alex spending most of her day in bed. When she finally got up to get some laundry done she had a text message from Sam on her phone. She smiled wide at it.

Sam: I still smell like flowers.

Alex: I am still sneezing.

She smiled as she answered. She was lacking new friends, and she couldn’t deny that she looked forward to getting to know Sam more.

By the time Tuesday rolled around, Alex and Sam had been texting each other constantly. Alex learned that Sam was the CFO at L Corp which is why she had moved to National City. She also learned that Lena was being an absolute terror related to wedding details. She was constantly in Sam’s office asking her about bridesmaid dresses, flowers, food, and every single detail that could possibly be asked about. Sam played along with each request because she knew that Lena was just working out her nervous energy this way, but Alex felt bad for Sam. Kara had simply said thank you for looking at the flowers.

When Kara entered the DEO, Alex stuck her phone back in her pocket to go over to her sister.

“Your fiancé is absolutely insane,” Alex said.

“Why do you say that?” Kara asked giving her sister a look.

“She’s putting Sam through it with wedding details,” Alex answered.

“You’re talking to Sam?” Kara asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

“Don’t,” Alex answered, but she knew that it was too late to stop her sister who was smiling like an idiot.

“You like her?” Kara asked.

“I barely know her,” Alex deflected.

“You’ll know her soon,” Kara answered with a grin. Alex was about to retort until J’onn called them over to discuss the details of their next mission.

__

Alex had similar problems picking out her outfit on Wednesday as she did the last time she hung out with Sam. She decided to go with jeans and a t-shirt this time because casual was her best look.

When she got to Sam’s front door, Alex was surprised when the babysitter she had seen before let her in.

“She’s almost done getting ready,” the young girl said. Alex walked into the living room and sat down on the floor next to Ruby where she was playing with Legos.

“Hey Ruby,” Alex said smiling at the little girl.

“Hi Miss Alex,” Ruby responded, and Alex was thrilled that she remembered her. She played with Ruby for a few minutes before she heard Sam coming down the stairs.

“I’m sorry I’m running late,” Sam said as Alex stood to greet her. “Work ran over.”

“No problem,” Alex responded. She said goodbye to Ruby and joined Sam at the front door. Alex opened the car door for Sam again and smiled at her when she closed it.

When they reached the first bakery, Alex’s stomach growled at the sight of the plate on the small table they were lead to.

A young worker came walking up to the table as Sam and Alex sat down. “Congratulations on your upcoming wedding,” the girl said with a large smile on her face.

“We aren’t getting married,” they both said at the same time. “We’re here to help some friends decide on their cake.

“That’s,” the girl paused, “odd.”

Sam and Alex shared a look because they knew it was odd.

She explained what each of the pieces were before leaving the ladies to dig in. Alex’s eyes went wide with each bite she took, and she laughed when Sam took a second bite of the chocolate cake.

“I never get deserts,” Sam said with a grin. “Ruby always eats them all.”

By the time they got to the third bakery, Alex was full.

“I’m going to have to eat vegetables for three days,” Alex said patting her stomach.

“Oh please,” Sam said. “You’re plenty fit.”

Alex blushed at the compliment before opening the door to let Sam into the fourth bakery.

Alex wasn’t sure she’d spent a day laughing like that with anyone in a long time. When they finished the tasting at the final place, they headed back to Sam’s place to relieve the babysitter who had already put Ruby down for the night.

“Are you hungry?” Sam asked as they entered the kitchen.

“No,” Alex answered honestly because she had eaten her weight in cake that day. “I am absolutely stuffed.”

“Me too,” Sam answered. “What about a drink? I have beer, grape juice, and water.”

“A beer would be great,” Alex said as she watched Sam move to the refrigerator to get two and open them. She slid one over to Sam.

“So,” Sam said after taking a sip from her beer, “are you going to call the girl from bakery number three?”

Alex’s eyes widened, “what?”

“I saw her slip you her number,” Sam said. “She was clearly interested.”

“I don’t think so,” Alex answered because she didn’t have any interest at all in the girl.

“Why not?” Sam asked. She saw the uncomfortable look pass across Alex’s face. “I’m so sorry,” Sam stammered quickly. “Lena told me you’d been in a relationship with a woman. I just assumed you were gay.”

Alex laughed at that. “Oh I am,” she said, “just not interested in her.” Alex paused for a long moment before she told Sam the story. “Three months ago, I was engaged.”

Sam didn’t look surprised by the information. “What happened?”

“I wanted kids, and she didn’t,” Alex answered without the hurt behind her words that normally wwere there when she spoke about Maggie.

“Sorry to ask something so personal,” Sam said as she took another sip of her beer.

“It’s absolutely ok,” Alex answered honestly. “It was really hard at first, but I’m getting there.”

Sam smiled a beaming smile at her. “I haven’t dated since Ruby’s father,” Sam said quietly.

“Why not?” Alex asked.

“Other than the fact that I barely have time to work and take care of her?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, and Alex laughed. “I’ve tried to date a few people here and there. They either freak out completely because I have a child, or they don’t understand the demanding hours that come along with my job.”

“I can understand that,” Alex said. “I spend days at work sometimes.”

“What do you do exactly?” Sam asked.

“If I told you,” Alex said dramatically, “I’d have to kill you.”

Sam threw her head back and laughed at that line. “Does that work on the ladies usually?”

“I haven’t really had a lot of practice using it,” Alex answered honestly. “My fiancé was my first girlfriend.”

“Really?” Sam asked, and she couldn’t hide the shock in her voice. “You seem like such a seasoned lesbian,” Sam said laughing.

Alex finished her beer before responding. “Late in life gay.”

“It’s very surprising to me that I’ve had more girlfriends than you,” Sam said which caught Alex by surprise. She’d hoped that Sam was into women, but she hadn’t quite been able to figure it out.

After Alex finished her beer, she knew it was time to head home.

“I’ll see you Saturday at the rehearsal dinner?” Alex asked with a smile.

“Absolutely,” Sam said as she walked Alex to the door.

“Goodnight,” Alex said with a smile. When she headed down the stairs to her car, she couldn’t help but shake her head at the feelings blossoming in her chest.

__

“How was cake tasting?” Kara asked Alex the next day after training at the DEO.

“Fantastic,” Alex answered honestly. “You should totally get the chocolate peanut butter from bakery number one.”

“That’s the one I liked,” Kara squealed. “It was Lena’s favorite too.”

“Wait,” Alex said. “You already decided on something?”

“Yes,” Kara stammered, “but we wanted to make sure you agreed.”

Alex gave her sister a skeptical look but went with it anyway.

__

By the time Saturday rolled around, Alex was dead tired. She’d gotten in at four in the morning because of a rouge alien and a bank robber. When she blinked her eyes open at eleven, she noticed her phone lighting up on her bedside table.

She didn’t even check to see who it was before she answered.

“Hello?” she said sleepily.

“Alex,” she recognized Sam’s voice immediately. “We have an emergency.”

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked.

“Lena called and said that she forgot to get Ruby’s rehearsal dinner dress from the shop. She called to ask if we would go get it.”

“Sure,” Alex said shaking the sleep from her eyes. “Where do we need to go?”

“It’s two hours away,” Sam answered.

“What?” Alex asked in shock. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Alex quickly dressed before heading to Sam’s to pick her up. They took Sam’s car because Alex didn’t have a car seat, and there wasn’t time to call the babysitter.

Ruby was happily playing with toys in the backseat as they began the drive.

“How does she forget something like this?” Alex asks.

“All of the dresses for the wedding were delivered. She thought this one was going to be delivered as well, but it wasn’t,” Sam answered.

They rode most of the ride in silence because Alex couldn’t really think of anything to say to the beautiful woman sitting next to her who she had already spent so much time with over the last week since meeting.

Sam took Ruby into the dressing room of the shop to try on the dress. When she walked out, Alex’s heart clinched in her chest.

“Oh my god,” she said as Ruby twirled around in her flower print dress. “You look absolutely adorable Ruby.”

“That you Miss Alex,” Ruby said with a grin as Sam exited the dressing room.

It only took Sam a few minutes to get Ruby out of the dress and back into her regular clothing before they were heading back to National City.

“We have to be there at six right?” Alex asked as Sam drove. Ruby was fast asleep in the backseat.

“Yes,” Sam answered. “I’ll drop you off at your place so that you have time to get ready, and I’ll come back and pick you up.”

“Thank you,” Alex answered because she had been sitting there wondering how in the world she was going to get to Sam’s, get home, get ready, and get to the event on time.

When they arrived, Kara pulled Alex into a tight hug. They spent the evening drinking, laughing, and having a really good time overall as they celebrated the happy couple. Alex could see their love as clearly as anything she had ever imagined because nobody looked at anyone quite like Lena Luthor looked at her sister. Lena and Kara went over the final preparation details for the following weekend with everyone involved in the wedding. Kara even handed out highlighted time lines customized to each person so that they knew where to be and when to be there.

When they got back to Sam’s house that evening, Alex was tired. Ruby was already asleep in the backseat, and Sam didn’t even blink when Alex unhooked her from her car seat and carried her towards the house. She handed her to Sam at the front door where they whispered a goodbye before Alex was getting back in her car to head home. They had a long week ahead, but she was looking forward to the wedding the next weekend.

__

There was chaos all around Alex as Kara, Eliza, and Alex stood in the bridal suit of the church. Their hair and makeup appointments had ran late, Alex’s pants didn’t fit resulting in a last minute trip back to the tailor, and Kara had forgotten to bring the rings resulting in a very flustered Alex driving like a maniac back to Kara and Lena’s apartment. Now, she watched in wonder as her sister began to step into her dress. Eliza did up the back of the dress before Kara turned to Alex. Her heart absolutely stopped beating for a second as she took in how absolutely stunning her sister looked.

“You look absolutely amazing Kara,” Alex said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

The three women shared a moment before Alex couldn’t handle the emotion anymore. “Let’s get you married,” she said with a grin at her sister who patted gently at her eyes to get rid of the tears at the corners.

When everything was ready to go, Alex escorted her Mother down the aisle first. She watched in absolute awe as Sam walked down the aisle. She was absolutely stunning, and Alex let out a shuddered breath when Sam smiled at her. Alex watched with absolutely splendor as her sister joined Lena at the back of the church. They both looked absolutely breathtaking as they joined hands to walk down the aisle. Alex could feel the love radiating off the two of them as they stepped to the front of the church. Alex took Kara’s flowers to hold them in her hands while Sam took Lena’s.

Alex couldn’t help the tears streaming down her face as Kara and Lena exchanged vows. She knew the love they shared was absolutely pure, but her heart soared as she listened to Lena tell her sister exactly how much she loved her, exactly how much she needed her, and exactly how true every word she said was. She locked eyes with Sam for a moment while Kara explained the moment that she knew she was in love with Lena. There mirrored tears were comforting to Alex as she continued to listen to her sister call Lena the love of her entire life.

When they announced the two married and instructed the brides to kiss, Alex clapped loudly with the group.

After the brides exited the church, Alex walked to the middle aisle and stuck her arm out for Sam to take. Alex escorting Sam out of the church had been a last minute change by Lena, but Alex truly didn’t mind.

The dinner portion went by quickly before the party was in full swing.

Alex stood next to Sam as they watched the couple share their first dance.

Alex offered Sam a drink, and Sam turned towards Ruby who was sitting across Eliza’s lap.

“Don’t worry,” Eliza smiled at Sam and her daughter, “I’ve got her.”

Sam mouthed a thank you before heading to the bar with Alex. They each downed a shot before grabbing drinks.

Alex watched from the side of the dance floor as Lena and Kara danced together with the rest of the group. The party picked up intensity as everyone around them got more and more drunk. Lena had purchased all of the alcohol in National City, and she was insistent that everyone make sure they drank it. By the time Alex had taken her third shot and downed her second drink, her body was buzzing.

She was about to turn to the bar again when she saw her sister coming towards her. She grabbed Alex’s hands as Lena grabbed Sam’s and pulled them both out towards the dance floor.

Sam protested for only a second before letting Lena lead her out. They danced as a group for a few songs before Kara began to melt into Lena. Alex caught her sister’s eyes over Sam’s shoulder.

“Dance with her,” Kara mouthed, and Alex just nodded.

She felt awkward as she stepped closer to Sam and stopped all together. Alex’s arms flew up when Sam was suddenly lunging forward into her arms. They both turned to look at Lena who clearly had just pushed Sam into Alex. Lena just shot them a sheepish grin before turning her attention back to her wife.

Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and shrugged before pulled her close as she moved her hips to the music. It took Alex a second to pick up the beat, but she moved gently against Sam.

“You look so hot in that suit,” Sam whispered in her ear, and Alex felt her entire body shake at the words.

“And you look hot in that dress,” Alex answered back. She let the music take over as song after song played loud through the speakers. Alex wasn’t aware of anyone else in the room as Sam moved against her. Alex could feel her palms getting sweaty and the need deep in her abdomen as Sam turned to grind her backside into Alex. Alex’s hands immediately went to her hips to guide her. Sam straightened up so that her back was pressing into Alex’s front as she wrapped an arm around Alex’s neck.

Alex didn’t think about the ramifications of her next action as she slid Sam’s hair off her neck and moved her mouth to kiss lightly at the exposed skin. The hand on Alex’s neck began to dig into her skin as Alex’s mouth moved over Sam’s neck.

Sam turned in Alex’s arms, and Alex was surprised to see how dark they were.

“Take me somewhere,” Sam husked into Alex’s ear, and Alex grabbed her hand. They headed out into the hallway of the reception hall. Alex thought about taking Sam to the bathroom, but she knew that wouldn’t work. She settled for an unmarked closet. She pulled Sam inside and shut the door behind them.

As soon as the door closed, Alex lunged forward to push Sam into the wall behind her. Their mouths met in a hot kiss that was pure drunken want as Alex shoved her tongue into Sam’s mouth. Alex’s hands wondered all over Sam as they continued to kiss. Alex’s hand slid up Sam’s thigh and under her dress to her covered center.

She moved her fingers over Sam’s soaking underwear a few times as Sam moaned into her mouth. Alex moved the garment to the side to slip her fingers through liquid heat.

They broke the kiss to look into each other’s eyes. “Please Alex,” Sam moaned. Alex’s fingers moved to Sam’s entrance as she slid two fingers into Sam’s warmth.

She moved her fingers in and out of Sam slowly as she used her other hand to hike Sam’s dress up to give her more access.

“Fuck,” Sam breathed out as she leaned her head back into the wall behind her. Alex took this as an opportunity to move her mouth over Sam’s long throat. She alternated between biting down and sucking hard on Sam’s neck as her fingers continued to work inside of Sam. When she used the palm of her hand to brush over Sam’s clit, Sam began to shiver against her.

Alex moved from her neck back to her mouth as she bit down on Sam’s bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. She felt Sam’s walls tightening around her fingers as she moved inside of her until Sam was clawing at Alex’s back as she came.

Alex continued to move inside of her until Sam’s body stopped shaking. As she slipped out of Sam, she rested her forehead against Sam’s. She moved her wet hand to rest on Sam’s hip as they each caught their breath. When Sam’s eyes finally opened, she smiled softly at Alex at the same moment that the door flew open.

“Alex,” Winn said when he saw her standing there. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the scene in front of him. Sam was clinging tightly to Alex as she took in large intakes of breath, and Alex’s hair was mused from Sam’s hands running through it.

“Kara is looking for you,” Winn said as he basically ran away. Alex stepped back from Sam slightly as she wiped her hand on her pants. Sam began to straighten her dress as she looked up at Alex.

“That was so good,” Sam said with a grin as she pecked Alex on the cheek. “I’m not done with you though.” Alex walked quickly behind Sam as they headed back into the reception. When Winn made eye contact with Alex, his face was red. He quickly looked away.

It was time to see the couple off. Alex hugged her sister and her new sister and watched as Sam did too.

“Where did you two go?” Lena asked Sam loud enough for Alex to hear.

“We fucked in a broom closet,” Sam answered honestly. The filthiness of it was enough to get Alex going again. Lena laughed while Kara looked mortified.

“Have fun you two,” Alex said as she stepped away from the two. They lit their sparklers as the couple headed between their guests to the waiting car.

After confirming with Eliza that she was fine with watching Ruby for the night, Alex waited outside of the reception hall with Sam for their cab.

When they got back to Sam’s place, they both yawned as they entered.

“I think sleep is much needed,” Alex said with a grin at Sam. Sam gave her some clothing to borrow as they settled into Sam’s bed.

Alex pulled Sam into her side and took a deep breath.

“I really didn’t expect this to go this way,” Alex said with a grin.

“Are you complaining?” Sam asked.

“Absolutely not,” Alex answered honestly.

“Get some rest Tiger,” Sam said as she pecked Alex on the cheek. “Your Mom is bringing Ruby back at noon. I want to get some quality time with you before then.”

“You got it,” Alex said with a grin.

She wasn’t one hundred percent sure where this was going, but she was thrilled about the possibility. Her own failed wedding had opened the door to something beautiful from her sister’s wedding.


	15. Gym & Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Agent reign prompt - sam is secretly taking self defense classes on her own because she wants to be able to pin alex just once (outside of the bedroom).

“Babe?” Alex calls out as she enters the apartment because her girlfriend isn’t there to greet her with her usual hug.

“In here,” she hears Sam call from the direction of Sam’s bedroom. Alex enters and sees a pile of workout clothes next to the bathroom door.

She steps into the bathroom and smiles at her girlfriend lying in the bathtub like she is in heaven.

“You alright?” Alex asks as she leans over to place a kiss to Sam’s wet face.

“Yes,” Sam says smiling back at her girlfriend. “Just sore.”

“Sore from running?” Alex asks in confusion because Sam has been doing that three times a week for the last month.

“Yes, asshole,” Sam responds as she splashes water in Alex’s direction. “We aren’t all ridiculously fit badass like you.”

Alex grins at her. “Well,” Alex says standing to slide off her jacket, “this ridiculously fit badass has one hour before your daughter is home.” Sam watches Alex as she strips off her shirt and begins to tug her bra over her head. “Can I join you?”

Sam scoots back as far as she can in the tub and grins at Alex. “Always babe.”

__

Sam feels like she can’t breathe as she ducks punch after punch coming in an endless assault from her trainer. She u dips under a hook and stands before he lands one on her other side. Sam groans in frustration.

“Don’t worry,” he says, “you are getting better at this.”

She nods to his compliment before setting her stance again. She tries to anticipate each movement he makes as she dodges his advances.

__

Alex’s back hits the mat behind her with a firm thud as Kara takes her down for the third time that day.

“Uncle,” Alex says as Kara offers her a hand to pull her back to standing. “You are killing me today.”

“I’m an alien,” Kara says with a shrug. “Maybe you should find a human to spar with.”

“No other agents will spar with me. You know that,” Alex answered because she’d already done it. She’d kicked all of their asses and not a single one would join her on the mat now.

“I’m sure your girlfriend would do it,” Kara answered.

“I’d hurt her,” Alex said shaking her head. “Sam isn’t exactly the fighting type.”

“Maybe you could teach her a few things,” Kara suggested, and Alex smiled at her.

“I don’t think that is a bad idea,” Alex answered as she turned to pick up her phone to text her girlfriend.

__

Alex was absolutely certain she’d made a mistake by the time she was standing in the DEO a few days later with Sam wearing tight black work out pants and a black sports bra.

“Get your head in the game Agent,” Sam said with a teasing glint in her eyes that made Alex’s heart flutter.

Alex stepped forward and squared towards Sam. She was impressed when Sam’s hands moved up in front of her face. Alex grinned at Sam in a way that could only be described as arousal.

Alex moved quickly towards Sam and took her down before Sam even had a chance to progress what was happening. Apparently simple blocking punches from her trainer hadn’t been enough to get her any headway with Alex.

By the time Sam was able to get herself together, Alex was already standing and reaching down to help Sam up. Sam hit Alex’s hand with her own then stood without taking Alex’s hand.

They spent the next hour doing basically a repeat of the first time. Alex would make a move. Every now and then Sam was able to counter it; however, Sam was never able to anticipate Alex’s second move. Alex pinned her time and time again. This time, Alex stayed down on the ground on top of Sam. She had Sam’s arms pinned over her head and was letting her weight rest right against Sam’s pelvis.

Alex could tell Sam was pissed by the look on her face. Sam bucked her hips into Alex to try to knock her off, but Alex was just too strong.

Alex kissed he cheek and jumped up. When she reached her hand down for Sam this time, Sam took it. Alex pulled her into standing and then pulled her into her own body.

“Why don’t we hit the showers?” Alex asked smiling at her girlfriend.

“I’m going to pin you one day,” Sam answered with her best threatening look.

“You already pin me in bed,” Alex answered grinning at her girlfriend.

“You let me,” Sam whined.

“Absolutely true,” Alex answered as she let her girlfriend into the DEO showers.

__

“What’s going on?” Sam’s trainer David asked as he landed the second punch of the day to her side. “You seem out of it today.”

“I want to do more than this,” Sam commented. “My girlfriend is an FBI Agent,” Sam said lying about Alex’s real occupation. “We sparred yesterday, and she took me down every single time. Can you show me how to defend against that?”

He smiled at her. “Absolutely.”

Sam was absolutely thrilled. She explained a few of the moves to David that Alex had used on her the day before, and he spent the next two hours going over and over with Sam how to get out of basic holds and some of the more complicated ones that Alex seemed to know. By the time they were done, Sam was absolutely exhausted. She checked the time on her phone and panicked slightly at the late hour.

When she got back to her apartment, Alex was sitting on the couch with a frown clear on her face.

“Where’s Ruby?” Sam asked. Alex didn’t have to answer. She knew Ruby was already in bed.

“She’s asleep Sam. It’s after 9,” Alex answered in a gruff voice that Sam had only heard once three months ago when they had their first fight.

“I’m sorry. I got caught up at the gym,” Sam answered as she stepped further into the apartment.

Alex stood. “I’ve got an early day tomorrow. I’ll see you later.” Sam was about to protest, but she didn’t have time. Alex walked right out of the front door.

Sam sighed. Alex knew she was going to the gym, but she certainly wasn’t taking it well that Sam had spent three hours there. She understood why it was suspicious, but it also pissed her off that Alex would jump to that conclusion.

__

Sam showed by at the DEO the next afternoon even though she hadn’t spoken to Alex since the previous little fight.

Sam could tell by the look on Alex’s face that the agent was in a sour mood. She walked closer to her.

“Do you still want to spar today?” Sam asked hoping that her girlfriend wouldn’t turn her away.

“Sure,” Alex answered in a little more of a tough tone than Sam wanted, but she decided to ignore it in favor of getting Alex into the training room.

Sam was wholly unprepared for Alex. Sam had expected Alex to use the same combinations that she’d used the previous time they’d done this, but Alex didn’t. Alex used completely new ones that resulted in Sam’s back hitting the mat again and again. Sam’s frustration just grew. By the time they were done, Sam’s muscles were screaming at her in protest. She was already sore from the night before, and this wasn’t helping. She groaned as Alex helped her stand from the mat for the twentieth time.

“This doesn’t help you train,” Sam groaned.

“I like spending time with you,” Alex responded, and Sam’s heart soured at the small affectionate statement.

__

They spent the next few weeks doing the same thing. They spared twice a week, and Alex absolutely kicked Sam’s ass every single time. Sam continued to train more and more in the gym resulting in Alex’s suspicion growing and the two of them spending more time apart than they spent together. Sam wanted to address the elephant in the room, but she couldn’t actually bring herself to do it. She didn’t want Alex to know she’d been training just to take her down, but she also didn’t want to fight with Alex. She was pissed off that Alex wasn’t as trusting as she thought. Instead of thinking about it too much, Sam asked Alex to go to dinner with her after their sparing session. The Agent agreed, but Sam was wholly unaware that Alex thought she’d asked her to dinner to end their relationship.

“She’s going to break up with me tonight,” Alex said to Kara as they stood next to the console at the DEO.

“Alex, she wouldn’t be coming to train with you if she was going to break up with you,” Kara answered matter of fact. They’d already had this exact conversation this morning.

“She doesn’t want me to know she’s breaking up with me,” Alex answered, and Kara saw the hurt in her eyes. “She wants to do it in a public place because she knows I will not cry in public.”

“Why do you think she is going to do that?” Kara asked.

“She’s been spending like three hours at the gym four times a week. She’s either cheating on me with someone at the gym or it’s just a cover,” Alex said. She knew it sounded crazy. She wanted to trust Sam, but none of this made sense.

“I’m sure it isn’t that. Just ask her,” Kara answered. Before Alex could respond an alarm was going off indicating a building fire. Alex nodded at her sister before she was off to save the world again.

__

Alex was tense by the time Sam got there in the afternoon, and she couldn’t deny that just looking at her had tears forming in Alex’s eyes.

She shook her head to try to think clearly as she stood in the training room across from Sam.

“Ready?” Sam asked with a grin.

“Ready,” Alex answered. She spent more time moving around in a circle than she normally did thinking swiftly about what her first move would be.

Alex lunged at Sam, grabbed her right arm, and twisted it behind her back just far enough to be uncomfortable but not painful. Sam moved the instant that she realized what Alex was doing. She turned her body to the right in a movement so fast that it clearly startled Alex. Sam stuck her right leg behind Alex’s left and pushed as hard as she could. With the force of the push, she flew forward landing hard on top of Alex on the mat.

Sam grinned in absolute triumph as she continued to stay on top of Alex.

“Fuck yes,” Sam yelled as she threw her arms up in the air before bringing them down to clap.

Alex smiled at her girlfriend’s enthusiastic face before her face fell. Sam watched the change as Alex wondered if this would be the last time she’d feel the weight of Sam on her torso.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked. She didn’t make a move to get off Alex as she sat with her thighs on both side of Alex’s hips.

“Nothing,” Alex answered. “That was a good move.”

“I’ve been working on it for months,” Sam answered, and Alex looked confused. “That’s why I’ve been spending all of that time at the gym. I wanted to be able to spar at more of your level. I wanted to be able to take you down outside of the bedroom.”

Alex’s eyes shined before an easy smile broke across her face. “That’s what you’ve been doing?”

“Of course. I just didn’t want you to know that and prepare for it,” Sam answered, and Alex laughed.

“I hate to admit this, but I thought you were spending time with someone else,” Alex answered honestly.

“What?” Sam asked shocked at the statement.

“You were spending so much time at the gym and even missed dinner with me and Ruby twice,” Alex answered, and Sam suddenly realized what that must have looked like to Alex. “I thought you were going to break up with me tonight.”

“Absolutely not,” Sam said with finality. “Alex, I love you.”

Alex sat up so that her face was closer to Sam’s as she stared at her wide eyed.

“You do?” Alex asked, and Sam hated the sound of shock in her voice.

“Absolutely,” Sam answered easily. “I love you Alex Danvers.”

Alex leaned forward the final inch to kiss Sam hard on the mouth.

“I love you too,” Alex answered knowing that it was absolutely true.

Sam began to stand then and pulled Alex to her feet. “How about we go home, shower, go to dinner, and then you can spend the night making up for ever thinking I would cheat on you.”

They held hands as they exited the training room, and Alex was happy to see Kara standing there. “Kara, can you watch Ruby tonight?”

“Absolutely,” Kara answered knowing that her sister and her girlfriend clearly needed some alone time together.

“Thank you,”

Sam drove them both back to her house before they headed into the shower.

As Alex pulled back from a soft kiss, she smiled brightly at Sam.

“I love you,” Alex whispered. 

“I love you too,” Sam answered before moving back in for a hard kiss.


	16. Happy Birthday Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one prompted me to do this one. This is all my own doing. This is fluffy as shit. It's Alex's birthday. Ruby and Sam have two big surprises for her.

“Happy birthday,” Kara yells into Alex and Sam’s house as she comes flying through the front door causing Alex to startle and almost drop her coffee to the ground. “For you,” Kara says as she hands Alex a greasy, white bag that Alex would recognize anywhere containing her favorite donuts.

“You are the best,” Alex says opening the package to get to her favorite treat. She pulls the donut out and groans happily at how delicious it is as she takes her first bite.

“I know,” Kara says grinning just as Sam walks into the kitchen.

“Wait,” Sam says looking at the bag on the table, “is there one in there for me?”

“There are two in there,” Kara responds raising her shoulders slightly, “if Alex lets you have one then it’s yours.”

Kara watchs Sam turn her eyes towards Alex who looks quickly between her girlfriend and the bag a few times. She finally picks the bag up and tosses it into Sam’s direction. Sam sends her a smug smile before opening the bag to eat the other donut.

“My birthday, and I’m giving you my treats,” Alex says shaking her head.

“I’ll give you a treat later,” Sam responds as she makes eye contact with Alex causing Alex to have a wide grin.

“Still here,” Kara says pointing at herself from across the kitchen island.

“I love you,” Sam says as she wipes her mouth with a napkin before stepping closer to kiss Alex. “Happy birthday baby. I’ll see you tonight.”

Sam says goodbye to Kara as she heads to work leaving the sisters to themselves.

“What are you doing today since you don’t have to work?” Kara asks as she sits down on the barstool across from her sister.

“Going to Ruby’s school to have lunch with her because I never can actually get away to do it,” Alex responds grinning, “then dinner with Ruby and Sam before Ruby goes to Lena’s house so that Sam can give me my actual birthday present.”

“I do not want to know,” Kara says covering her ears emphasizing her point by looking away from her blushing sister. “I have to get to CatCo, but I love you. I hope you have a great birthday.”

“Thanks baby sis,” Alex says stepping around the island to hug her sister. “I love you too.”

__

“So,” Lena drawls as she walks into Sam’s office only a few minutes after she’d gotten to work, “nervous?”

“A lot nervous,” Sam reports even though she is smiling up at her boss and best friend. “I have no idea how I am going to focus on work today honestly. I just opened one document and have read the first sentence three times.”

“You know it is going to go perfectly right?” Lena asks hoping that Sam does know. “Alex adores you guys. You’ve been together for two years. I think she’d run by now if she didn’t want to stick around.”

“I know,” Sam says even though she is frowning. “The logical part of my brain doesn’t doubt one bit that she will love it, but there is always that doubt. I never thought I’d be at this place with someone that I love so much. She’s just so caring, so good with Ruby, and hot as hell.”

Lena laughs lightly at her friend. “It must be so hard to have a super hot girlfriend that is nice, funny, and loves you daughter.” Lena makes eye contact with Sam as a huge grin spreads across her face. She opens the office door to speak to Jess. “Jess, forward the phones and take messages.”

Sam gives her a confused look as Lena walks over to her desk. “We are going shopping.”

“Whatever you say boss,” Sam responds as she closes her laptop more than happy to go along with this distraction.  
__

Sam is slightly embarrassed at the number of bags they’d been able to collect as they stop to put them all down for lunch. As Sam sits down her phone vibrated in her pocket.

“Look,” Sam says shoving the phone towards Lena as she watches the smile spread across Lena’s face at the selfie she’d gotten from Ruby and Alex.

“They really are cute,” Lena smiles at Sam. “So,” Lena begins, “what are you going to be wearing for our favorite agent tonight?”

Sam blushs slightly knowing exactly what Lena is talking about. “I don’t know. I haven’t gotten anything new. I have a few things at home, but Alex has seen all of them.”

“After this,” Lena says pointing out of the front of the restaurant, “we are going to get something good.”

__

By the time Sam gets home that evening, Alex is lying across the couch.

“Sorry I’m late,” Sam says as she sits the bags from their shopping down. “Lena wanted to go shopping, and I had to get some work done after we got back.”

“It’s alright,” Alex responds as she stands to kiss her girlfriend. “Ruby is finishing up her homework.”

As if on cue Ruby comes bounding into the living room with a huge grin on her face.

“Can we give Alex her present now?” Ruby all but yells as she runs up to her Mom.

“Yes,” Sam says feeling nervous all over again at what is about to happen. She has wanted this for a long time, but she can’t stand there and shake the feeling that everything was about to come crashing down around her.

Ruby sits down on the couch while Sam goes to grab the four boxes from where she’d hid them in the closet. When she gets back she sits down so that Ruby is pressed between them.

“First,” Sam says putting a present in Ruby’s lap. “Ruby gets a present because it relates to your present.” Ruby’s eyes light up at the wrapped box even though she already knows what it contains. The twelve year old rips into the paper without pretense, throws the tissue paper to the floor, and holds up the t-shirt inside. Alex looks at the t-shirt with a smile on her face. It reads, “I only love my bed and my Mama I’m sorry.”

“You love that song,” Alex says laughing at the t-shirt. “Now I’d really like to know what that has to do with my birthday.”

Sam passes Alex two boxes. “Open that one first,” Sam says pointing to the box wrapped exactly like the one Ruby had just opened. Sam has to put her hand on Ruby’s knee because the child is practically vibrating as Alex slowly begins to peel the paper away from the box.

Alex pulls out a shirt the exact same color as Ruby’s. Sam watches her brow furrow in confusion as she reads the shirt. The shirt reads, “I’m Mama.”

“Open the second one,” Sam whispers because she is sure her voice is going to betray her at the emotion she feels

Alex peels the paper off of the second box and carefully unfolds the tissue paper. She looks even more confused as she picks up a stack of paper. Sam watches Alex’s face as she begins to read the top page. Alex’s face goes from confusion to shock to pure joy as she reads down the page. Her eyes begin to water as she flipps to the second page. Sam feels like her heart is going to beat right out of her chest as Alex reads the entire document.

“Really?” Alex asks in such a small voice that Sam’s heart aches in her chest.

“Really,” Ruby says grinning at her. “I want you to adopt me.”

Sam’s can feel her heart rate picking up and is only terrified that it is going to explode as she watches Alex pull Ruby into a hug as the tears began to slide down her face.

“I’d love to,” Alex responds releasing Ruby before turning towards Sam. “You want this to?”

“More than anything,” Sam answers honestly. Sam can feel the calmness settle over her as Alex pulls the three of them into a tight hug.

“I love you both so much,” Alex whispers into the hug. 

“We love you too Alex,” Ruby says pulling away from the hug and grinning at the two adults.

“I can’t imagine that this present is going to top that,” Alex laughed lightly as she began shaking the box.

“You just wait,” Ruby responds looking rapidly between Alex and Sam.

“Before you open it,” Sam says putting her hand over Alex’s. “I want you to know something. I love you Alex Danvers. More than I ever imagined I could love someone who wasn’t Ruby. You’ve been there through everything. You’ve been there through some of the worst things that could happen to a person, and you have never waivered. You’re my rock Alex when I’m the one spinning out of control. You’ve completed our family in every way, and I can’t even begin to tell you how much you mean to both of us,” Sam says as she wipes at the tears that begin to form in her eye.

Alex slowly begins to pull the paper away from the small box. She removes a wooden box out of it and flips it open to reveal two diamond bands inside. Sam hears the shaky breath that Alex releases as she looks them over.

Sam reaches across Ruby to pick one of the rings up. She moves from the couch to drop down on one knee in front of Alex.

“Alex,” Sam says looking into her eyes, “will you marry me?”

The time between Sam’s question and Alex’s answer was only a few seconds, but Sam feels like days pass as she watches Alex look between her and the ring.

“Yes,” Alex finally says, “I’d love to marry you.”

Ruby groans loudly as the two adults crash their lips together in a hurried and rushed kiss trying to convey their emotions into a collision of lips.

Alex pulls back to let Sam slide the ring on her finger.

“What is the second one for?” Alex asks eying the other band.

“For me,” Sam responds grinning at Alex as she slips the identical band onto her left ring finger. “I want everyone to know that I’m engaged to you.”

Alex kisses her one more time before she turns a teary eyed smile towards Ruby. “I don’t know how you guys will ever top this one,” Alex says as she wipes at her face.

“Maybe for Alex’s next birthday we can talk about having me a baby sister,” Ruby reports looking excitedly between the adults.

“Slow your roll there buddy,” Alex says smiling at the child.

They all sat in silence for a minute taking in the moment before Alex pulls out her phone. “I know they are all waiting to hear,” Alex says as she facetimes her sister.

Kara answers immediately as Ruby and Sam attempt to fit into the small screen. Alex smiles when she sees Lena and Winn behind her sister.

“So,” Alex drawls out slowly. “Guess what Sam gave me for my birthday?”

“Please tell me,” Kara all but yells even though she knew Sam’s plan.

“A fiancé and a daughter,” Alex says flashing her brand new engagement ring for everyone to see.

Their friends yell loudly in excitement. Alex has to move the phone away from her face due to the noise. They all exchange congratulations before Alex hangs up the phone.

Alex shakes her head as she wipes at her teary eyes. “So,” she says grinning at Sam, “what’s for dinner?”

Sam laughs a watery smile before moving to the kitchen.

Sam takes the time to make spaghetti while Alex and Ruby set the table. Sam feels a shot through her heart every single time she hears Ruby call Alex Mama.

In the middle of their dinner, Ruby gets wide eyed and basically throws her fork down causing it to clatter on the table.

“Wait,” Ruby says, “can I change my last name?”

Sam laughs at her daughter before turning to Alex. “This is something that we can talk more about later, but I’d really like us both to change our last names to Danvers. I know we’ve both always been Arias, but I just don’t identify with that last name anymore. With everything that happened with Patricia in the past and with Reign, the name itself feels to bogged down in old and bad memories. I want us to be a family. I know last names being the same doesn’t make a family, but I want this to feel like a new beginning for us. Plus,” Sam says smiling at Alex, “I want our future child to have the same last name as all of us.”

Alex turns to Ruby. “Would that be ok with you?”

“Absolutely,” Ruby says getting out of her chair to run around and hug Alex. Sam just watchs them with a happy smile on her face.

__

After they finish dinner Lena and Kara come to pick up Ruby.

“I don’t want to go with them,” Ruby says pouting as she crosses her arms over her chest. “I want to stay here with you guys.”

“No can do Rubes,” Kara says smiling at the child, “I got your favorite ice cream, and we are going to have a movie marathon.”

Ruby finally smiles at them before heading out of the front door with Kara.

“Have fun ladies,” Lena says grinning back at them with that smug look on her face that drives Sam absolutely crazy because nobody can communicate as well as Lena with just a look.

“Sit down,” Sam says to Alex and watches as she moves to sit on the couch. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Alex sits impatiently as she waits for Sam to come back. Ten minutes pass. Alex has to set a hand on her knee to prevent it from bouncing up and down. Alex feels like she can’t wait another second when she hears the bedroom door open.

“Close your eyes,” Sam says, and Alex snaps them shut immediately. She waits with baited breath as she feels Sam’s fingertips brush down her arm.

“Open them,” Sam whispers. When Alex does, she feels her mouth pop open as she stares at Sam in red lingerie that exposes her collar bones, shoulders, stomach, and long legs.

“Fuck,” Alex whispers as Sam moves to straddle her lap rewarding Alex with a wonderful view of her cleavage.

“I love you,” Alex says before leaning forward to press a kiss over Sam’s heart.

“I love you too,” Sam reports. “Now,” Sam begins as she arches her back to move her chest closer to Alex’s face, “take me to bed and use that mouth for something other than talking.”

__

Hours later when they lay wrapped together completely sated and trying to catch their breath, Alex runs her finger over the band on Sam’s left hand.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Alex whispers as she places a light kiss to the ring on Sam’s finger.

“I hope you are still saying that after you realize the number of bridal magazines that Lena has given me since I told her I was going to propose.”

Alex groans because this isn’t something that should really surprise her.

“Sorry babe,” Sam says kissing her cheek. “Lena has been waiting since college to plan my wedding.”

Alex smiles at her fiancé. The truth is that she doesn’t care at all what she has to go through to marry Sam.

She pulls Sam further into her and kisses her forehead as they both began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. It is without question the best birthday Alex has ever had.


	17. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One where there dating and some dude starts hitting on Sam or Alex and they get jealous.

Alex looks around for Sam for the third time in the last five minutes as she sits on the bar stool nursing a beer. They were supposed to meet at six, and it is now six thirty with Sam nowhere in sight. Alex sighs because she knows that Sam is probably stuck at work. She checks her phone for the tenth time just to see nothing new. She can’t help but feel sad that Sam isn’t there. They’d only been dating for about a month, and she hoped that if Sam wanted to call it off she’d do more than just stop showing up. Alex is about to get up and leave when a man slides into the bar seat next to her.

“I don’t think he’s coming,” the man says as he smiles at Alex.

Alex shoots back a half smile before turning back towards her beer. She might as well drink it now that she is here.

“Can I get you another?” the guy asks from next to Alex. She takes a moment to size him up before she smiles at him. Hers is warm at this point, and she doesn’t really see the harm in it.

“Sure,” Alex responds back with a short nod of her head.

“I’m Justin,” he says reaching forward to shake her hand.

“Alex,” she responds as she grips his hand to return the handshake.

“So Alex, what brings you to this bar on a Friday evening?” he asks, and Alex feels like the conversation is good natured as the bartender sits her new beer in front of her.

“I had a date, but it doesn’t look like she is going to show up,” Alex answers, and she can see the man raise his eyebrows out of the corner of his eye.

“Are you telling me I don’t have a chance?” Justin asks as he sips his beer with a friendly smile on his face.

“Nope, solid lesbian,” Alex answers. She expects him to react negatively, but he doesn’t.

He smiles at her as he claps her on the shoulder in the most bro way she has ever experienced. “No problem. We should drink and bond over our love of women,” he grins as he picks his class up to clank it with Alex’s.

__

Sam’s phone is dead, and she has no chance at all to tell Alex that she is going to be late. When she leaves L Corp at seven she wonders if Alex will still even be at the bar. She decides to check first. If not, she’ll just head to Alex’s apartment.

Sam flies through the door of the bar and immediately looks side to side to find Alex. Her heart stops in her chest when she looks over and her eyes land on Alex.

She sees Alex smiling over at a guy that is sitting next to her. She watches as the guy puts his arm around Alex and squeezes as Alex throws her head back laughing. The rational and emotional side of Sam are in complete disagreement. She watches the two take a shot, and Alex laughs again at something he just said. The rational side of her knows that Alex is into her and also not into guys, but the emotional side wonders if her not showing up has upset Alex to the point that she’s willing to flirt with this guy.

She’s about to walk out of the bar when Alex turns to meet her eyes. The smile that spreads across Alex’s face tells Sam that she’s at least feeling a little buzzed.

“Sam,” Alex basically yells as the brunette walks over.

She feels awkward standing behind Alex, but there isn’t an open seat.

“Sorry I’m late,” Sam says looking at Alex. Her male friend has already turned around to regard Sam. “I had a meeting run over, and my phone was dead.”

“It’s ok,” Alex says. “This is Justin.”

Sam is a little more forceful than she really means to be when she shakes his hand and glares at him. He stands abruptly.

“I think this is your seat,” he says as he smiles back at Alex and walks away. Sam sits down in a huff and turns to Alex. She looks at the table in front of Alex and can tell from the glasses that Alex has had two beers and two shots.

“I didn’t think you were going to come,” Alex whispers looking forward into her glass.

“I’m really sorry,” Sam says, “but it didn’t look like you needed me.”

Alex’s eyes shoot to Sam. “What are you talking about?”

“I think Justin was giving you enough attention,” Sam says as she crosses her arms over her chest because she’s angry.

Alex looks mad for a second before her eyes soften. “We were literally talking about women,” Alex says back before she takes a deep breath. “He was hitting on me at first, but I told him I wasn’t interested.”

“Really?” Sam asks and just deflates in her seat because she feels so stupid.

“Yes, really,” Alex answers as she sets her hand on Sam’s leg. “Wait, were you jealous?”

“So jealous,” Sam says with a small smile as she runs her fingers through her hair, “I know I don’t have a right to be because we aren’t exclusive, but I just thought we were building something here. Then, I saw that, and it just looked like you guys were flirting.”

“Sam,” Alex says putting her hand on Sam’s shoulder, “stop ranting.”

Sam takes another deep breath and lets out a sigh.

“But,” Alex says leaning closer, “we can be exclusive if you want.”

Sam lets out a laugh at that. “God, I ruined tonight. I wanted us to have a nice dinner, and I was going to walk you home. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, and I have ruined all of that.”

“How about this,” Alex says standing up, “we go back to my apartment, put on pajamas, order pizza, and then you can ask me.”

Sam laughs at Alex, but she stands anyway to take her hand.

Three hours later, Alex is snuggled into Sam’s side on the couch. Sam pulls her close with the arm wrapped around her. Left over pizza sits on the table, and Sam knows that she should probably put it away.

She pauses the movie that is playing and turns to Alex.

“So,” she says grinning at the red head who sends her a sleepy smile. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“More than anything,” Alex responds as Sam pulls her into her for a kiss.

They fall into bed together that night completely lost in each other. Sam leaves a few extra marks on Alex’s body than she normally would. If you asked her if it was due to her previous jealousy, she’d say absolutely not.


	18. Too Little Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A story where Maggie came back to get Alex back but Alex tells her that she came back late and that she is already in another relationship and that she is very much in love please

Maggie thought she’d be able to do it. She thought that leaving National City and putting some distance between them would help her heal, but she can’t stop thinking about her. She can still feel Alex’s arms wrapped around her when she sleeps, and it still just doesn’t feel right even a year and a half later to be without her. She’d never wanted kids, but she’s at the point now that if she has to have kids to be with Alex it is worth it. Because Alex is still the first person she wants to call when something good or bad happens. Alex is still the first person that she wants to tell about cases. Of the four dates she has been on since the breakup she has done nothing but compare each woman to Alex. One wasn’t as fit as Alex. One didn’t tell the same nerdy jokes as Alex. One wasn’t as good a kisser as Alex. The fourth one looked too much like Alex.

Making the decision to move back to National City was an easy one. Maggie had gotten her job back instantly. She’d made a decision. She was going to go back to National City and get her girl back.

__

The first time Maggie sees Alex is when she’s walking past a coffee shop. Alex is sitting at a booth with Sam sitting beside her and Lena and Kara sitting across from them. Maggie can’t help the smile that stretches across her face at the four of them. She knew that Alex would need her friends after the breakup, and she is glad she had them. She checks Alex’s left hand that is resting on the table quickly and notes the lack of a ring. She hadn’t expected Alex to get to that stage with someone else that quickly, but she couldn’t be sure.

She makes a mental note to figure out a time to go by Alex’s apartment to talk to her.

What Maggie doesn’t see while she’s looking at Alex’s left hand is how her right one is clasped with Sam’s under the table. What Maggie doesn’t see after she has walked away is the lingering kiss that Alex places to Sam’s lips when she leaves for work.

__

The second time Maggie sees Alex is in the grocery store. Maggie is five isles away from her in the back of the store, and she can see Alex staring intently into the meat section. Maggie thinks about walking up to her, but she knows this isn’t the place or time. She takes a moment to take Alex in. She’s still wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket, but her hair is shorter and appears to be shaved on the sides. She looks better than she ever has, and it makes Maggie’s heart sore. She’s going to go to her apartment tonight to talk to Alex.

What Maggie doesn’t see as she walks towards the register is the way Sam pops out from the aisle with a container or whipped cream in her hand. Maggie doesn’t see the grin that Sam shoots towards Alex.

“Ruby isn’t going to be home this weekend,” Sam says as she throws it into the shopping kart.

“What does whipped cream have to do with that?” Alex asks as she looks at her girlfriend. “Oh,” she exclaims at the devilish smile Sam is sending her.

“That,” Sam grins as she places a light kiss on Alex’s blushing cheek.

__

When Maggie goes to knock on Alex’s apartment door someone that she has never seen before in her life opens the door.

“Can I help you?” the older woman asks, and Maggie is slightly shell shocked.

“I’m looking for Alex Danvers,” Maggie says.

“Oh,” the woman answers, “she lived here before we did. We moved in about six months ago.”

“Oh,” Maggie says in confusion. She hadn’t really thought about the possibility that Alex had moved. “I’m sorry to bother you,” Maggie says as she walks away.

What Maggie doesn’t know is that after about six months of dating, Alex never spent a single night at her own apartment because sleeping with Sam had become something that she couldn’t live without. What Maggie doesn’t know is that after a year of dating, Alex had moved in with Sam and Ruby. 

__

Maggie decides that her best course of action is to try to catch Alex at work. When Maggie strolls into the DEO one afternoon Alex is completely shocked to see her.

“Maggie,” Alex says with an easy smile, and Maggie feels the pang in her chest at the way Alex looks at her.

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie answers as she steps closer. They just stare at each other for a second before Alex finally speaks.

“What can I do for you?”

“I was hoping we could talk,” Maggie says sticking her hands in her pockets and looking down at the floor.

“I can’t right now,” Alex says looking down at her watch. “I have to get to lunch, but what about tonight?”

“That’d be great,” Maggie responds, and she tries so hard to ignore the hope in her heart.

“Text me your address,” Alex says. “I’ll come by around seven.”

Maggie nods for a second before turning to walk away. She can’t help the grin that breaks out on her face because she feels so excited about seeing Alex that night.

What Maggie doesn’t know is that Alex rushes her out of there because she is meeting Sam for lunch. What Maggie doesn’t know is that even though Alex had seen Sam that morning, she couldn’t wait to dash across town to L Corp to see her. What Maggie certainly doesn’t know is that twenty minutes after she leaves Alex’s lips are on Sam’s and Sam’s fingers are tangled in Alex’s hair because sometimes making out in her office is more important than lunch entirely.

__

Alex knocks on the door at seven sharp. When Maggie lets her in she’s suddenly nervous about the scarcely furnished apartment. All she’d had time to move was her bed and a couch in the hastiness that she’d left.

Alex sits down on the couch and looks up at Maggie. Maggie sits down next to Alex for a second before she stands again.

“Do you want a drink?” Maggie asks.

“No,” Alex responds. “I’m fine.”

Maggie sits back down and rubs both of her hands up and down her jeans because she is nervous. 

Maggie goes to open her mouth, but Alex speaks first.

“Did you just move back?” Alex asks.

“Yeah,” Maggie responds suddenly losing all of the gusto she’d felt earlier in the day about talking to Alex.

“Was it work?” Alex probes.

“No,” Maggie says taking a deep breath, “I came back for you Alex.” Maggie takes another deep breath before looking up at Alex. “I miss you. I tried for a year and a half to let you go, and I just can’t. I still love you like I did the day I walked out of your apartment. I know not wanting kids is a deal breaker, but I want to do that with you.”

Alex looks a bit sad at the words before she sighs. “Maggie, I have missed you too. I’ve missed my friend that I could go too. I’ve missed my friend that I used to play pool with.” Maggie feels her emotions deflate as Alex uses the word friend. “Maggie I’m with someone else.” And just like that it feels like the floor is ripped right from underneath Maggie. She takes a moment to process it. She really shouldn’t be surprised, but she’d thought that even if Alex was with someone else she’d want Maggie back.

“That’s why you moved,” Maggie whispers out. At Alex’s questioning look, she continues. “I went by your apartment.”

“Oh,” Alex responds, “yes, I live with her. I have for about six months.”

“So it’s serious?” Maggie asks, and Alex aches because she doesn’t want to hurt Maggie.

“Yes, it is,” Alex responds. “I’m in love with her.”

Maggie lets out a shaky breath as a tear springs to her eye. “Maggie, nothing will change what we had. We were wonderful, but I’ve moved on. You know that you’d never be happy having children, and I’d never force that on you.”

“Who is it?” Maggie finally asks even though she’s not sure she wants to know.

“Sam Arias,” Alex responds, and Maggie gasps because of course Alex ended up with a gorgeous CFO.

“I’m sorry I bothered you with this,” Maggie responds.

“Don’t be,” Alex responds. “I know you might not be able to do this, but I’d really like to be friends if you think you can one day.”

“I’d really like that, but it won’t be any time soon,” Maggie says with a sad smile. “How’d it happen with you two?”

“Sam went through some pretty serious stuff, and I had to help take care of Ruby during that time. Ruby and I got really close. When Sam was past that stuff we just feel into this rhythm of me picking up Ruby from school, me cutting the grass, me cleaning the dishes, and me staying over there for dinner. Over all of that time we just fell for each other.”

Maggie can tell from the smile on Alex’s face as she talks that there isn’t a chance that Alex is going to leave Sam to get back with her.

They exchange goodbyes. When Alex is gone, Maggie cracks open a beer and takes a deep breath.

__

When Alex gets home a little later Sam is standing at the sink finishing some dishes.

“Hey babe,” Sam calls over her shoulder. “Ruby’s at a friend’s house until tomorrow morning.”

Alex walks into the kitchen and runs her hands up and down Sam’s back. “I saw Maggie today.”

Sam wipes her hands off before turning to Alex with an unreadable look on her face. “How’d that go?”

“Honestly, it was fine,” Alex begins. “I went to her place because she wanted to talk to me, and I realize now that I should have told you that before I did it.” Alex looks down sheepishly at the floor. “She wants to get back together.”

Alex looks up, and she can see the tears pricking at Sam’s eyes as the taller woman folds her arms across her chest. Alex steps closer to Sam and unfolds her arms to take her hands. “I told her I was in love with you.”

Sam smiles at Alex as she steps even closer. “Yeah?” Sam asks just inches away from Alex’s lips.

“Yes,” Alex says as she leans forward to kiss Sam. It’s a slow kiss that conveys more emotions than Alex can say out loud.

__

When Alex walks into her closet the next day to get dressed, she stretches and feels the soreness in her body from spending the night showing Sam exactly how much she cares about her. She pulls the ring that she’s been hiding out of the drawer and pops the box open to admire it. She’d been waiting for the right time to ask. Now, she knows it’s time. She closes the lid on the box and decides to start planning to make Sam her wife.


	19. Grass stains & Monsters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write another chapter with Alex, Sam, and four year old Ruby? I love their little family.
> 
> This is based off the prompt I wrote for Chapter 14 of this work. You don't need to read it to enjoy this one though. :)

It’s been three months since Lena and Kara’s wedding where Alex had gotten caught by Winn fucking Sam in a broom closet during the reception. Three months of dates, movie nights, and going to Ruby’s events. Three months from when Alex didn’t have a girlfriend to now having a girlfriend with a four year old kid that she adores. Ruby had signed up for soccer a month ago, and they were set to have their first game of the season that night.

“Daydreaming about your hot new girlfriend?” Winn asks as he walks up to Alex and sends an elbow into Alex’s side. He cowers back at the look Alex gives him.

“Just hoping I can get out of here in time to get to Ruby’s soccer game tonight,” Alex answers back.

“What time is it?”

“It’s at five,” Alex responds as she checks over the monitors again to see that nothing is happening in the city. “Also,” Alex says fixing her glare on Winn, “if you call my girlfriend hot one more time I am going to kill you.”

Winn opens his mouth to retort, thinks better of it, and walks away with his head down.

By the time four thirty rolls around, Alex is basically bouncing where she stands as she looks at J’onn every two seconds to see when he’ll tell her she can go.

“Agent Danvers, you can go,” J’onn finally says, and Alex sighs in relief. Alex shoots him a smile before she runs to the locker room. A quick change has her in jeans and Ruby’s team shirt with Arias written across the back. It’s entirely over the top for a four year old’s team, but Alex would literally do anything the adorable little girl asked her to do. When she gets to the game, she sees that the kids are already standing around their coach. Alex is more than ready to watch them run all over the field and attempt to kick the ball at the same time. Coordination isn’t great when you are four, and it provides plenty of good laughs for the parents and spectators.

Alex sees Sam right away and smiles at the extra chair sitting next to her.

“Hey babe,” Alex says from behind Sam as she approaches.

Alex can’t help the tug she feels in her heart when Sam jumps up from her chair, spins around, and pulls Alex into a hug. She kisses Alex’s cheek as she pulls away, but she keeps her hands resting on Alex’s shoulders.

“Hey,” Sam whispers, and Alex just grins even more at her. A whistle blows and pulls them both out of their staring contest.

They spend the first half dying laughing at the children as they run in multiple different directions, trip over the ball, score goals on the wrong end of the field, and generally group around the ball to run in a pack of tiny little legs until one of them trips leaving them all on the ground.

When it’s halftime, Ruby runs over to them.

“Alex,” she squeals as she throws herself in the Agent’s arms.

Alex picks her up as the small child wraps her arms around Alex’s neck. “You are killing it,” Alex says.

Ruby smiles big at her. “I scored a goal.”

Alex doesn’t tell her that she’d scored it in the wrong goal. “You did,” Alex exclaims, “we should totally get you an ice cream to celebrate.”

“Can we Mommy?” Ruby says turning her smile on her Mom, and Alex knows that Sam is helpless against that.

“Absolutely baby,” Sam says running her fingers through Ruby’s hair that has grass and dirt littered throughout it. Sam licks her finger and goes to wipe the dirt off Ruby’s face. The four year old squirms in Alex’s arms. 

“Mommy stop,” Ruby giggles as Alex spins around to keep Ruby away from Sam.

Sam reaches around Alex to tickle Ruby causing her to fall into a fit of giggles.

When the team begins to regroup for the second half, Sam and Alex return to their chairs. Alex’s cheek tingles as Sam leans over.

“You being all cute with her is so sexy,” Sam whispers, and Alex shivers at Sam’s hot breath on her cheek

“Don’t do this to me here,” Alex groans because Sam’s breath is tickling her ear, and she knows that what Sam is about to say is so much worse than what she has already said.

“See that shed over there?” Sam husks, and Alex turns her head slightly to the equipment shed. “It makes me think of Kara and Lena’s reception,” Sam whispers in Alex ear, and Alex goes hot all over. “No body has ever given me an orgasm like that.”

“Ok,” Alex says with a light laugh as she moves away from Sam, “this is so not the place to have this conversation.

“Fine,” Sam says crossing her arms and sending Alex a pout.

“You are worse than Ruby,” Alex says laughing at Sam who just continues to stare ahead at the game.

When it’s all over, Ruby is covered in mud and grass stains. She’s also grinning like she’s never had a better day than today.

“That was so fun,” Ruby yells as they walk to Alex’s car. “I scored two goals,” she says holding up two fingers to show her Mom.

“You did so good baby,” Sam says, and Alex holds back a snicker because both of Ruby’s goals had been scored on the wrong side of the field.

“We can get ice cream now?” Ruby asks, and Sam just nods before picking up her child.

“I had Lena drop us off so that we could ride with you,” Sam says as they step up to Alex’s jeep.

“Good thing we got me a car seat last week,” Alex says grinning because she loves having it in her car for whenever Ruby needs to ride in it. Having it had just further confirmed to Alex that she is a solid existence in Ruby’s life.

By the time they get ice cream, Ruby looks absolutely beat.

“I’m going to give her a bath,” Sam says as she carries her daughter who just rubs her eyes.

“I can help,” Alex grins back as the three of them head to the bathroom. Alex takes Ruby’s dirty clothes to the washing machine room as Sam runs her water.

“Bubbles,” Ruby yells as the hot water seems to restore her wakefulness.

“Shampoo first,” Sam says as she puts some in her hands to run it through Ruby’s hair. She laughs when a clump of grass falls out of it into the water.

“The grass is supposed to stay on the field,” Alex says with a laugh, and Ruby shoots her a glare that is absolutely identical to the way Sam does it.

They get Ruby’s hair cleaned before Sam finally pulls out the bubbles. The bubbles are almost taller than Ruby by the time Sam turns off the water. The child spins in the bathtub and splashes water everywhere. Alex and Sam just laugh as Alex reaches in to tickle Ruby’s sides. They make Ruby use the suds of the bubbles to clean her body before they let the water out of the tub. The water drains as Alex puts the soap on Ruby’s face to give her a Santa Claus beard. Ruby squeals with delight when Alex pulls Sam’s mirror down from the counter to show it to her. They get Ruby dried off, in pajamas, and in bed.

“Read me a story,” Ruby says, and Alex hops off the bed to grab a book.

She is two pages in when Ruby’s eyes begin to close. Sam presses a kiss to Ruby’s forehead before Alex repeats the action.

“Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Alex,” Ruby whispers before she turns on her side and falls asleep completely.

When they get back into the living room, Alex sees Sam move towards the kitchen.

“Sit down babe,” Alex says, “I got it.”

Sam starts to protest, but she sits down when Alex gives her a look. Sam kicks her shoes off while she can hear Alex putting the dishes away in the kitchen. She hears the sink run as Alex washes a few dishes and wipes down the counter.

Alex kisses her forehead as she walks by. “I’m going to start a load of laundry,” Alex says against Sam’s forehead.

When Alex returns to the living room, Sam’s eyes are half closed leaning against the couch.

“Long day?” Alex asks as she sits down and pulls Sam’s legs across her lap. Sam groans as Alex begins to rub her feet, and Alex knows that Sam needs it.

“Yes,” Sam breaths out as Alex rubs a particularly sensitive spot on the bottom of her foot. “I had six meetings that all went late, and I had to deal with a bunch of assholes.”

“I’m sorry baby,” Alex says. “Are you hungry, or was ice cream enough?”

Sam laughs as Alex begins to massage her calfs too. “Ruby and I ate before the game so I’m good, but I can make you something if you want.”

“I’m good,” Alex says as her hands continue to move up Sam’s leg to behind her knee. “Sit down,” Alex says, and Sam does as she is told. She sits down on the floor in front of Alex who just leans over to pull Sam’s shirt off. Alex unhooks Sam’s bra and runs her fingertips up Sam’s back. Sam moans when Alex begins to work over the tight muscles of her shoulder blades. Alex’s finger glide up and down each side of her neck, and Sam is absolutely lost in the sensation. It feels so good to feel Alex massage and knead every ounce of stress and soreness right out of Sam’s body.

When Alex’s hands slow, Sam stands and turns to straddle Alex’s lap.

“I have no idea what I did to deserve you,” Sam whispers as she leans forward to kiss Alex. “You cook. You clean. You do laundry. You give a fantastic massage. You have a great ass.”

Alex chuckles at Sam before standing with Sam in her arms. Sam’s arms wrap tighter around her neck as her legs wrap around Alex’s waist.

“How about we put on pajamas and go snuggle?” Alex asks as she steps towards Sam’s bedroom.

“You are going to work me up with that massage and not give me an orgasm?” Sam asks with a cocked eyebrow at Alex.

“No,” Alex explains almost scandalized at the suggestion, “Ruby is asleep in the next room.”

“Baby,” Sam says as Alex steps into their bedroom to sit her on the bed, “one day you might move in. Are we never going to have sex again?”

“Ruby stays with Lena and Kara every Friday night. We can have sex then, and we can have sex in your office during the week.” 

“Sweetheart, there are going to be nights when Ruby is here that you and I both want to have sex. She won’t hear,” Sam says as Alex plops her down on the bed. “Besides part of being good parents is giving your child an ‘the time I walked in on my parents having sex’ story.”

Alex’s heart sores when Sam refers to her as half of Ruby’s parents, but she decides that that is a heavy conversation for another day. “So you’re saying you want me to move in one day?” Alex asks as she tosses a pajama shirt at Sam.

“I’d let you move in now,” Sam responds, and Alex knows that this conversation could get heavy so she shrugs it off.

A few minutes later they are wrapped around each other in bed, and Alex loves the way it feels to have Sam’s head on her shoulder, leg between her own, and arm across her midsection.

Sam’s breaths even out as she falls asleep, and it isn’t long before Alex does too.

__

Alex sits up with a start when she feels someone poking at her. It takes Alex a few minutes to adjust to the lack of light in the room before she sees Ruby standing next to the bed.

“There is a monster in my room,” Ruby says, and Alex smiles at her in the dark.

Alex moves away from Sam who groans in her sleep. She takes Ruby’s hand and heads back to her room. Ruby tells Alex that the monster is in the closet, and Alex is sure to be as dramatic as she can when she moves to the closet to open it. She checks the entire closet, under the bed, behind the desk, and behind the door before she convinces Ruby that the coast is clear.

“Can I sleep with you and Mommy anyway just in case?” Ruby asks, and Alex looks over to see the scared look on the little girl’s face.

“Absolutely,” Alex answers as she scoops the little girl up to carry her into their room.

She settles Ruby between her and Sam and wraps her arms around them both. Alex has never felt more content in her life than she does right in that moment.

__

Alex wakes up to a swift kick to her ribs and groans as her eyes open.

She sees Ruby stretching out to the point where her toes are digging into Alex’s sides and her fists are pushing into Sam’s face.

Sam wakes up at the contact.

“When’d you get in here?” she asks Ruby who grins.

“Mommy there was a monster in my room, but Alex scared it away.”

“So you still had to sleep with us?”

“Just to be sure,” Ruby answers making the adults laugh.

Sam reminds Ruby to go potty as Alex yawns.

Sam rolls over onto her side to kiss Alex on her cheek. “My badass monster slayer,” Sam says as she kisses Alex on the lips. Sam’s tongue runs over Alex’s lips but Alex pulls back.

“Ruby will be back in a second,” Alex admonishes as Sam leans her body into Alex more.

Sam is about to respond when the alarm clock starts blaring. Alex bounces out of bed to get their morning routine started.

By the time Ruby, Sam, and Alex are all dressed and fed they barely have time to get out the front door.

Alex gives Ruby a kiss as she loads her into Sam’s car. She walks around to the driver’s side to kiss Sam.

“Lena is going to pick Ruby up from pre-school for their weekly night with her,” Sam says after Alex pulls back from a quick kiss. “Then you are mine.”

Alex blushes hard because she can’t really believe this is her life.

When Alex gets to work she notices a text message on her phone.

Sam: If you don’t want to wait until tonight, you can bring me lunch.

Alex grins at her phone as she stuffs it back in her pocket. She makes a mental note to thank her sister for marrying Lena because without it she’d never have met Sam.


	20. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex goes to Pride for the first time and realizes she has a crush on Sam that leads to more.

It’s game night, and Alex revels in the peaceful feeling of relaxation and the pleasant buzz coursing through her system. Kara claps loudly to get everyone’s attention, and they all quiet down to stare at her.

“I have a surprise,” Kara sing songs as she moves to open her closet. She pulls out four boxes and grins wide at the group of friends standing around the table. She hands Winn a box, Lena a box, Sam a box, and finally Alex.

Winn is eager as he grabs the gift and begins to tear the paper away. Kara stops him with a hand on top of the box. She shoots him a look that is supposed to be intimidating, but it isn’t coming from the blonde.

“I want to say something first,” Kara says before slapping her hand down on the box again as Winn tries to grab it. “As you all know June is Pride month. It’s Alex’s first Pride since she came out, and I wanted to get you all something for it.”

Winn is bouncing with excitement as he holds the box. Kara finally nods at him as he finishes tearing off the paper. He tears the box open and pulls out a t-shirt. It’s white with rainbow letters that say, ‘I love my lesbian sister.’ He looks at it with wide eyed excitement before he turns it to Alex who grins big. 

“I got one too,” Kara says lifting up her own shirt from somewhere under the table. The shirts that Winn and Kara have match, and Alex isn’t going to tear up even though the gesture sends a jolt through her heart.

Kara tells Lena to open hers second. Lena takes her time unfolding the paper and popping the tape that contains the box. “Does mine say, ‘I love my lesbian Agent?’” Lena asks, and Alex blushes hard because Lena’s flirting is harmless even though it always sends Alex into an absolute tailspin.

Lena holds up her t-shirt that is really just a large rainbow flag, and she grins like an idiot. “I love it Kara, thank you,” Lena says smiling at her best friend. Alex leans over to look at it before turning her attention on Lena. “I can just get you a fabric pen so you can write on there how attracted you are to your lesbian Agent,” Alex drawls into Lena’s ear resulting in a snicker from the entire group.

“You two would be so cute together,” Winn jokes and Alex scoffs.

“Too bad you are tragically straight,” Alex says leaning over to kiss Lena’s cheek, and Sam snorts at their antics.

“You keep getting more defined abs Agent, and I might just change my mind,” Lena says as she trails a finger down Alex’s toso, and Alex nudges her nose into Lena’s cheek before she leaves a sloppy kiss on it.

“You two are ridiculous,” Sam says as she begins to open her box. “Alex is never going to get a girlfriend if you keep flirting with her Lena.”

Lena shoots Sam a look as Sam unwraps her box. She pulls out a halter top colored in the bisexual flag that will without a doubt dip low to reveal her cleavage and stop above her belly button, and Sam grins at it like an idiot. Alex looks between Sam and Kara with confusion clear on her face.

“Leave it to me to flirt with a straight girl while a girl that actually likes women is standing right next to me,” Alex deadpans, and Kara has to throw her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Sam sends Alex a look that the red head misses because she’s too busy giggling at Lena.

“I told you you’d never get a girlfriend around Lena,” Sam says to Alex who just laughs back.

Alex finally opens hers, and she has to bite back the emotion she feels at the gesture. It’s a muscle tank top in the colors of the lesbian flag, and Alex loves it immediately.

“God you are going to look good in that,” Lena husks to Alex, and Alex swats at Lena’s hands as she tickles at Alex’s side.

“I have a surprise of my own related to Pride,” Lena says as she opens her purse to pull out five tickets. “We are sitting stage side for the concert Saturday night, and we are going to the big party afterwards at that two story warehouse.”

Alex snatches the tickets away from Lena as her heart beats wildly in her chest.

“Two stores of gay women eh?” Winn asks. “Maybe we will be able to find Alex a girlfriend.”

Alex hits him hard on the shoulder before turning her attention to Lena. “Thank you so much,” Alex says honestly, and Lena just smiles affectionately back at her.

“You are so welcome Alex,” Lena smiles back. “I’m really proud of you.”

Kara’s heart melts at the scene because her best friend becoming such good friends with her sister means everything to her.

__

By the time the night ends, Kara and Winn are passed out on Kara’s couches. Alex says her goodbyes to Sam and Lena as the two women walk out the door to head to Lena’s waiting car.

“They really are something,” Sam says as they walk to the elevator, and Lena smiles at her.

“When are you going to tell Alex about that massive crush you have on her?” Lena asks, and Sam shoots her an incredulous look.

“Don’t pretend I don’t see the way you look at her Samantha,” Lena grins.

“I’ve only known her for two months,” Sam says because she’s only lived there that long and already feels so welcomed by Lena’s friends.

“Oh please,” Lena scoffs, “it takes one good look at those abs and arms to fall for her.”

Sam swats her arm as they share a laugh. When they step outside into the night air Sam takes a deep breath.

“I do like her,” Sam answers honestly. She’s only known Alex for a month and a half. Six weeks of Alex laughing, Alex making her go for a run with her, and Alex helping with her daughter whenever Sam needed it. It felt good to have friends, and Sam wasn’t about to lose that over a massive crush. “But..” she says trailing off and Lena gives her a sympathetic look just as the car pulls up.

“You are allowed to be happy,” Lena says as she rests a soft hand on Sam’s forearm.

“Doesn’t matter,” Sam says as she gets into the backseat. “I don’t think I’m her type.”

Lena can’t even bite back her laugh if she tried at that. “You are literally everyone’s type.”

Sam shoots her a look as the car drives off to Sam’s apartment building.

__

Alex is absolutely buzzing with excitement by the time she joins Kara at her apartment with a case of beer in hand. She’s wearing her tank top with slightly baggy black shorts and black converse shoes. She pops the top of one of the beers after sliding the case into the refrigerator and moves over to stand next to her sister who is happily eating chips.

“Excited?” Kara asks through a mouthful.

“Very,” Alex says as she takes a large gulp from her drink. Honestly Alex feels like this is bittersweet. She’d been on a long journey of discovering that she was gay that was both painful and hopeful, tragic and heartfelt, and happy and sad. She’d fallen in love with a girl in that time that just couldn’t stay, and it’s been the craziest year of Alex’s life to go from miserable and straight to happy and gay to heartbroken and gay finally back to happy and gay. She wanted a girlfriend, but she hadn’t been able to really find someone who could fit into her life and all the crazy that came along with being an FBI agent. She’d had one date that went really well until she casually mentioned Lena Luthor only to realize that she was on a date with a Lena Luthor fangirl. She’d been much more careful after that. Now, she was just excited to enjoy being who she was with her friends.

A knock at the door broke Alex out of her thoughts, and she moved to answer it quickly.

“Good lord,” Alex breathed out as she took in the sight of Lena and Sam. Lena’s t-shirt was form fitting, and she sported short jean shorts. Sam’s tank top revealed toned arms, tanned shin, and a belly button ring that Alex didn’t even know she had.

“Mouth shut Agent,” Lena says as she brushes past Alex to leave Sam standing there also gaping at her.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Sam finally says as she brushes past Alex. Sam can’t hide the smirk on her face at Alex’s toned arms and the way the tank top clings to the abs that she knows Alex has.

Winn joins them a few minutes later. They take pictures of Alex between Kara and Winn sporting their t-shirts proudly. They stand around Kara’s living room table as Lena pours shots.

“To being here,” Lena says as they each hold their glasses together.

“To being queer,” Alex says with a quiet laugh.

“Hell yes,” Sam laughs as they all throw their shots back.

By the time the limo that Lena’s procured for the night arrives at the entrance of the event, Alex is basically vibrating with excitement. The venue itself is just a closed down street with a large stage in the middle of it, and Alex gets lost in looking around at the throngs of people in various stages of dress with rainbow flags everywhere. She watches girls holding hands with girls, guys kissing guys, and people with various pins and flags that tell their pronouns and genders move around the space.

“This way dears,” Lena says as she hands out tickets. They are scanned at the entrance and each given a bracelet to get into the side stage area.

They stop by the beer tent together and stop to wait in line. Alex stands in front of Kara with Winn, Sam, and Lena grouped behind them. Alex grins at the two women standing behind their group who are looking Lena and Sam up and down.

“I think you’ve got some admirers,” Alex nods her head at the women behind them. Sam and Lena turn in the most obvious way you can, and the two women snap their heads up to pretend to be looking anywhere but at them.

“Jealous Tiger?” Lena asks as she sways forward to run her fingers through Alex’s hair, and Alex blushes hard.

“Stop that,” Kara says swatting at Lena’s forearm. “I told you she’s never going to get a girlfriend if you keep flirting with her.”

Lena’s smile is mischievous as she cuts her eyes towards Alex. “I don’t know Kara. This soft butch thing is working for you Alex,” Lena says as she steps forward even more to press her body into Alex’s.

“Enough,” Sam says with a laugh as she grabs Lena’s arm to pull her back. “Even though that look is absolutely working for you Alex.”

Alex blushes hard at the compliment because she has eyes and Sam is just so attractive and so is Lena and Alex is a little drunk and good lord she feels like her head is going to explode.

They get their drinks before making their way to the side stage.

“Who is performing?” Winn asks loudly and a group of men wearing short shorts and nothing else cut their eyes at him.

Lena just laughs as Alex’s eyes get wide. “The Cranberries,” Alex basically yells, and Kara puts her hand on her sister’s shoulder to calm her down.

“Kehlani and Carly Rae Jepsen as well,” Lena answers, and the man standing next to Lena turns his head.

“The queen,” he says with a large smile, and Sam reaches over to cheers him because she’s a huge fan too.

They take the time before the show starts to drink and people watch, and Alex feels lighter than she has in months at how happy everyone seems. She’s pleasantly buzzed as she finishes her beer and tosses the cup into the trash.

“Want another?” Sam asks, and Alex just nods as Sam and Lena head to the beer tent again. Alex can’t help but watch them walk away. Kara and Winn go get popcorn leaving Alex alone.

“Hey,” a blonde woman says stepping up, “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for twenty minutes but haven’t because I wasn’t sure if you were with any of them.” The woman points in the direction that Alex’s friends had gone, and Alex smiles.

“Sister, basically little brother, best friend, and new friend,” Alex says as she mentally ticks off the group in her head.

“I’m Sara,” she says reaching out her hand to shake Alex’s, and Alex takes the time to look at her. She’s got blonde hair, blue eyes, a toned frame, and she’s just about the same height as Alex. 

“Alex,” she answers with a smile.

__

Lena sees Sam’s demeanor change when she looks back in the direction they’d just come. Lena looks from Sam back over her shoulder. Her eyes land on Alex chatting with a blonde woman. Lena doesn’t think there is any harm in talking until she watches the woman lightly rest her hand on Alex’s forearm.

“You know you just have to tell her you like her,” Lena says, and Sam shakes her head and stops staring back at Alex.

Sam ignores the comments and orders their drinks. When they enter back into the side stage area, Sam hands Alex her beer.

“Sara, this is Sam and Lena,” Alex says introducing them. They exchange handshakes quickly before an excited screen from the crowd lets them know that something is about to happen.

The lights of the stage dim slightly just as Winn and Kara come back. They all press forward towards the railing that keeps them separated from the stage. Sara is standing to Alex’s left while Sam flanks her right. Lena stands next to Sam with Kara and Winn stand behind them as the performance starts.

Kehlani’s a blast with upbeat pop music that allows everyone to dance along to it. Sam’s tense at Lena’s side as Sara dances next to Alex. Alex nods along to the beat of the music but otherwise seems oblivious to the flirting.

They cheer loudly as Kehlani exits the stage, and Alex turns to Sam.

“She’s great,” Alex says, “remind me to look her up later.”

Sam soaks up Alex’s attention. “Will do,” Sam answers. “Having fun?”

“A blast,” Alex answers honestly because listening to Kehlani lead the crowd in cheers about acceptable, love, and just how awesome it was to be queer gave Alex a sense of community that she hadn’t felt before.

Sam looks up from Alex’s gaze to see the blonde woman standing next to her watching them out of the corner of her eye.

She’s about to say something when Lena steps between them. “I’m going to get another drink,” she says gesturing to her empty cup. “Want anything?”

“Absolutely,” Alex says with a grin. “Thanks gorgeous.”

Lena leans forward to kiss Alex’s cheek because she just can’t help herself, and Sam holds in the laugh at the strangers confused face. “Want me to go with you?” Alex asks, and Lena lets Alex loop their arms together as they head towards the beer tent.

Winn and Kara are excitedly talking about the previous act while Sam and Sara make eye contact.

“Sorry,” Sara says stepping closer, “I didn’t realize she was dating her.”

Sam snorts out a laugh. “They aren’t. Lena just loves to flirt with Alex,” Sam answers honestly.

“It doesn’t really seem like Alex knows when someone is flirting with her,” Sara says with a light laugh, and Sam has to take pity on the woman because she gets it. She’d invited Alex over many times for dinner and movies in the short amount of time she’d know her. No matter what Sam said to the woman she never noticed the flirty undertones or the way Sam knew she looked at her.

“I know,” Sam says laughing and decides to take the chance, “I’ve been flirting with her for the better part of two weeks, and she has no idea.”

Sara gives Sam a once over. “If you’re my competition I think I’ll throw in the towel now,” Sara says sending her a wink.

Sam just laughs. “No competition. Unless I kiss her right on the mouth she’ll never know,” Sam says as two other women come barreling over to Sara. Sara wraps them both into tight hugs as they all squeal with excitement. By the time Lena and Alex are back, Sam finds herself happily talking to Sara’s friends.

Sara says that she’s happy to meet them all before she loops her arm through the woman’s that Sam knows is her sister and they head off into the crowd. Alex doesn’t even blink at their departure, and Sam smiles because Alex is just so oblivious to how charming she actually is.

Sam is about to say something to Alex before the lights on the stage dim again, and Sam squeals as Carly Rae Jepsen takes the stage. Alex gestures for Sam to stand in front of her so that she can see clearly, and Alex steps behind her. Sam is a couple inches taller than Alex, but Alex is happy to look over her shoulder as the energetic pop music begins to blare from the speakers.

It doesn’t take long before Sam’s good mood has Alex grinning like an idiot because she’s nodding her head along, hips swaying to the beat, and singing every single word at the top of her lungs. To Alex’s surprise, Lena and Kara also know every work to the song currently playing, and she makes a mental note to listen to this CD that Sam can’t stop talking about.

Because of the push forward of the crowd behind them Alex is only about an inch behind Sam, and Sam’s hips moving have distracted her completely. She takes the time to really look at Sam’s profile when Sam turns her head to whisper something in Lena’s ear, and she’s absolutely breathtaking. Alex has noticed Sam’s attractiveness before because she isn’t blind specifically the time she’d come over to fix the pump on Sam’s pool. Sam had been standing there with the most confused expression on her face wearing nothing but a black bathing suit and holding a wrench. Alex didn’t have a clue how to fix a pool pump, but she’d done her damnedest to get it done for Sam. Her result had been a fixed pump, a cold beer, and lounging around the pool even longer with Sam still wearing that bathing suit.

Alex shakes her head at the thought now that she knows Sam is bisexual. She thinks back on the times they’d spent together and thinks that maybe sometimes Sam had been flirting with her. Alex scoffs at that. No way a woman that looks like Sam would flirt with her.

When Alex looks back up at the artist on the stage, Lena is looking at her curiously. Lena steps back to stand beside Alex.

“You ok Agent?” Lena whispers into her ear.

Alex doesn’t say anything, but she does nod and look down right at Sam’s backside as she sways to the music. Lena laughs that throaty laugh that Alex has come to love so much.

“Just dance with her. It’s not a marriage proposal,” Lena says, and Alex shrugs her shoulders because Lena is absolutely right.

Alex takes a deep breath and knocks back the rest of the beer she’s holding. She sits the cup on the ground at her feet and shuffles her feet about an inch forward so that Sam’s backside is barely brushing against her front. Alex moves her hands to Sam’s hips, and the pause is almost imperceptible even though Alex feels it. She drops her hands from Sam’s hips immediately, but it doesn’t last long. Sam shoots a smile over her shoulder and pushes her ass further back into Alex. Alex returns her hands to Sam’s hips as Sam moves against her a little firmer. Alex chances a glance at Lena who is grinning at her, and Alex takes a deep breath and just lets herself enjoy it.

Sam leans back further into Alex as her hips move to the beat, and Alex is lost in the sensation and the pulse of sound that feels like it’s beating right through her heart. The next song is a little slower and Sam’s hips slow down in a delicious grind against Alex.

“Jesus ladies,” a guy says from next to Alex, “save some of that sexy for the rest of us.” Alex can’t help but smile back at him as she moves with Sam.

The dancing only stops when the performance ends. Alex drops her hands from Sam’s hips as the brunette turns to face her.

“That was fantastic,” Sam squeals with excited delight. She leans closer so that her breath tickles slightly at Alex’s ear. “You are a wonderful dancer,” she whispers in Alex’s ear, and it sends a shiver down her spine.

Sam drags Kara off to the bathroom leaving Lena there to smile a smug smile at Alex.

“That looked fun,” Lena leers, and Alex swats at her arm even though the blush is strong on her face. Lena’s expression turns serious for a second as she looks at Alex. “You don’t have to fall in love with her Alex. You don’t have to do anything more than have fun tonight.” Alex nods because she knows it’s true.

“She’s my friend,” Alex says, and Lena grins at her. The grin makes Alex know that something more akin to Lena’s usual flirting is coming.

“I’m your friend, but I wouldn’t kick you out of my bed,” Lena says with a scrape of her fingernails over Alex’s forearm.

“I hate you,” Alex says with a laugh even though she knows without question that it isn’t true.

Sam lets Alex stand in front of her during The Cranberries performance because they are one of Alex’s favorite bands. Alex and Sam don’t really dance together during the second performance, but Sam stands close and whispers in Alex’s ear more than a few times. Alex is buzzing with energy by the time the performance ends, and she feels like she’s on a high that she’ll never come down from.

The crowd is thick as people head towards the exit. The music playing from the speakers is still loud as people continue to dance, laugh, and scream into the night. Winn’s arm is slung over Kara’s shoulder as they walk, and Lena is holding Kara’s hand to prevent from losing them in the crowd. Sam reaches back to lace her fingers through Alex’s to pull her closer to the group, and Alex knows it’s a friendly gesture. Her fingers tingle either way.

The crowd thins when they get outside of the ticket booth as they all let go of each other.

Winn yawns and stumbles a little bit where he stands, and they agree that it’s probably best that he takes a cab home instead of continuing with the festivities. 

They are standing there waiting for Lena’s driver when a group of four women walk up to stand next to them.

“Do you still want to go to that party?” Kara asks Alex who nods because she can’t imagine coming down from the high she’s feeling anytime soon.

“You ladies want company?” one of the women from the group standing next to them asks, and Kara grins like an idiot because Kara is just as oblivious to people flirting with her as Alex is.

She looks at Lena first and speaks, “we’re going to the warehouse party.” Kara says with a wide smile which results in the four women stepping forward to introduce themselves.

Because of the addition of the four women, they all pile into the back of Lena’s car. It’s a tight fit, but Sam doesn’t mind the way Alex has to press into her side so that everyone can sit.

Lena passes out beers from the cooler in the door handle to those who want it as the car begins to move through traffic.

Sam’s arm rests behind Alex on the back of the seat, and Alex scoots a little bit closer until Sam is whispering in her ear again.

“I hope you’ll dance with me some more when we get there,” Sam says, and Alex shoots her a smile. Alex leans in to Sam’s ear to whisper back a husky “if you’re lucky.” Sam shivers and hopes that Alex just doesn’t notice.

Kara is busy entertaining the women that tag along with them.

“So,” the one to Alex’s right asks, “are you two together?” She’s referring to Alex and Sam, and Alex just stammers for a second.

“We aren’t,” Sam says even as she leans a little closer to Alex.

“What about you ladies?” another woman asks, and Alex lets of a loud laugh.

“The two of them?” she asks gesturing between Lena and Kara. “Tragically straight,” Alex says as Sam joins in on her laughter. The woman who asks the question deflates immediately.

“You’re the exception Tiger,” Lena leers at Alex resulting in giggles from the entire group.

They separate as they wait in line to enter the party, and Alex can’t help but laugh about it.

“I think they wanted to pair off,” Alex says to Sam as Lena hands over their tickets to get into the party.

“I’m good,” Sam says leaning over to nudge shoulders with Alex, and Alex just beams back up at her.

Alex is wide eyed as they walk in at the sheer number of people crowding the downstairs area. There’s a large bar to the left and a huge dance floor covered with people. There is a stage on the right with projector screens above it that show the music video for the song currently playing loud over the speakers. The beat of it feels like it’s pacing Alex’s heart as she takes in the sight. She’s broken out of her staring when Sam tugs at her hand.

“Shot time,” Sam yells and drags the group towards the bar.

“Tequila,” Kara yells excitedly, and Alex shakes her head even as she watches the bar tender line up the shot glasses because now she knows where this is going to go.

They cheers before they down the shots, and Alex notices Sam watching her out of the corner of her eye. If she winks at her and sucks at the lime wedge a little more sexually than normal, she’d say she didn’t.

“We are dancing,” Lena says, and Alex just shrugs as she watches the three of her friends excitedly head towards the dance floor. They dance in a group at first, and Alex feels someone pressing into her back. She looks behind her to see the blonde from the concert and smiles at her as she pushes back a little into Sara. Sara’s hands grip hard on Alex’s hips, and Alex really doesn’t see the harm in dancing with her.

She watches another woman eyeing Sam over Sam’s shoulder and smirks as she steps forward to dance behind Sam. Sam doesn’t even look back as she continues to sway her hips. Alex laughs loud as two gay men flank Lena on either side and begin to grind into her. Lena fans herself with a laugh as the shirtless, muscled men dance with her. Kara jumps around in happy circles next to them.

The song changes, and Alex’s eyes lock on Sam as she begins to move her hips in tight circles. The smile on her face is absolutely filthy as she leans her upper body forward to grind into the woman behind her. Her eyes never leave Alex’s as she stands back up with a quick sway of her hips. Alex can tell by the jerky movements that the woman behind her can’t keep up.

Alex pauses slightly when she feels Sara’s breath on her ear. “Go dance with her Alex,” Sara whispers. “I think she’s yours for the taking,” the blonde says, and Alex feels her hands leave her hips. Alex turns around to see Sara retreating through the crowd as she sends her a wink.

She dances around her sister for a few minutes as Kara giggles before she notices Sam stepping away from the woman behind her. The woman looks like she’s going to step forward to continue to try to dance with Sam before she makes eye contact with Alex. She slinks away when Alex narrows her eyes at her because she can’t help it when Sam is looking over at her like that.

Sam grabs onto the strap of Alex’s tank top as she jerks her forward, and Alex’s breath hitches in her chest when their fronts press firmly together. Sam’s forearms rest on Alex’s shoulders as she slips her leg between Alex’s and begins to move. It’s just a slow twist of her hips at first as Alex begins to move with her. Alex groans at the sensation of Sam’s skin on her own where their legs connect because it just feels so good. She grips Sam’s belt loops and tugs her even closer as their foreheads touch and breaths mingle. Alex sees Kara and Lena walk off the dance floor towards some tables and chairs. She sees the wink Lena sends her, but she ignores it in favor of locking eyes with Sam.

Sam’s hips change pace with each change of the song. It could be three songs, and it could be twenty for all Alex knows as she gets lost in the sensation of it all. The lights change colors as they pass over Sam’s face. There might be two thousand people packed in the warehouse, but Alex feels completely alone with Sam.

She gets daring as she drops her hands to Sam’s ass to pull her closer, and Sam groans loud enough for Alex to hear it.

Alex feels someone else touching her back and has to tear her gaze away from Sam to see her sister. Alex stands still, but Sam doesn’t even stop moving.

“Lena and I are going to head out. She wants to know if you guys want to go or want her to send the car back?” Kara asks, and Alex looks to Sam.

“We’ll get a cab,” Sam says, and Kara just nods. With a kiss on her cheek, Kara heads back to Lena who can’t help but walk over to the pair with a smug grin on her face.

“Don’t have too much fun you two,” Lena leers, and Alex slaps her ass as she walks away.

“Want to get a drink?” Alex asks Sam who just presses further into her.

“No,” Sam answers, and Alex smirks before Sam pushes forward again. Alex bumps into at least ten people as she stumbles back until her backside crashes hard against a wall. Sam turns to face away from Alex and presses her backside into Alex’s front. Sam’s grinding is torture as Alex grips hard at her hips.

Sam leans back to press her upper body into Alex as her head falls onto Alex’s shoulder exposing her neck right at Alex’s side, and Alex can’t help herself. The first brush of her lips is tentative against Sam’s neck, but she feels Sam’s pulse beat harder against her mouth. She nips slightly and hears the fuck that escapes Sam’s lips in a harsh whisper. The slow movements of Sam’s hips combined with the feel of her warm skin on Alex’s mouth is almost too much. Sam’s left hand snakes up to grip at Alex’s hair as her exploration of Sam’s throat increases in intensity from light presses of lips to small bites. Sam’s fingers grip in her hair tighter with each swipe of Alex’s tongue.

Sam turns in Alex’s arms and presses close to her.

Their eyes lock for a split second before Sam surges forward to kiss her hard. Sam doesn’t wait long before her tongue is running over Alex’s lips, and Alex opens her mouth quickly. The kiss is sloppy because they’re drunk, but Alex gets lost in the sensation of Sam’s tongue on her own as she continues to run her fingers through Alex’s hair.

When they pull back, Sam is grinning at her in a way that makes Alex shiver.

“Want to get out of here?” Sam asks, and Alex just nods as the brunette takes her hand to pull her out of the building. The cool night air feels wonderful against her hot skin as Sam flags down a cab and maintains her grip on Alex’s hand.

They slide into the back seat, and Sam turns towards her.

“This doesn’t have to mean anything,” Alex says even as her heart beats wildly in her chest.

“What if I want it to?” Sam asks, and her eyes are shining.

“I think we are doing this backwards,” Alex answers, and Sam leans forward to kiss her cheek. She leans further to whisper into Alex’s ear.

“Tonight I want you to fuck me,” Sam says, and Alex feels like she can’t breathe. “Tomorrow you can take me out on a date.”

Alex has to white knuckle the door handle of the cab at the thought of it.

__

The sun is rising by the time the two of them collapse on the bed panting and completely spent. Alex’s tank top is somewhere in her living room, and Sam’s is hanging from the lamp next to Alex’s bed. Sam turns to face Alex as she runs her fingers through the red heads sweaty hair. Alex groans because Sam’s fingers are still sticky with Alex’s wetness where her fingers brush against Alex’s skin.

“So,” Sam says, and her voice is slightly husky from what they’ve been doing, “how was your first Pride?”

Alex huffs out a laugh as Sam snuggles closer into her. “I think I’m very lucky,” Alex says as she traces her fingers up and down Sam’s back over the bumps that Alex’s fingernails left across it.

Sam leans up to kiss her quickly before she snuggles deeper into Alex. “Best Pride ever,” Alex whispers as they each close their eyes to drift off to sleep.


	21. Happy Birthday, Alex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something where Sam is jealous of Alex's friends and admits that she likes her.

“Six o’ clock Alex,” Kara yells over her shoulder at her sister who is quickly attempting to retreat into the locker room of the DEO.

“I know,” Alex groans because she doesn’t really want to go to game night. It’s her birthday, and she just wants to take a shower and a nap to stave off the effects of the long week that it has been. Kara has insisted though, and Alex is absolutely powerless to deny her sister anything. Instead she hauls her bag over her shoulder and heads to her apartment to shower and get ready for the evening.

__

It’s ten minutes after six by the time Alex is stepping up to Kara’s apartment door with a six pack of her favorite beer in hand. She’s late because she’d stopped for it, but she figured with it being her birthday it wouldn’t matter too much. Kara doesn’t immediately throw the door open when Alex steps up to it which should be her first clue that something is going on. Alex knocks and presses her ear to the door when nobody answers, but she doesn’t hear a sound. She waits a second before trying the door handle which is unlocked. Alex sits the beer down and lifts up her jacket with her right hand to rest her palm on the handle of her gun that is tucked in its holster at her side. When she pushes the door open, her heart nearly leaps out of her chest as the lights flicker on and people jump up from every corner of the room and scream various choruses of happy birthday and surprise.

Alex looks around the room wide eyed with her hand still resting on her firearm tucked at her side. The door slams shut behind her with a loud crash.

“Easy there Tiger,” Lena finally says as she steps closer to the Agent. Alex shrugs her shoulders for a minute before finally relaxing. She takes the time to open the door and grab her six pack before she heads back into the room filled with faces smiling at her. She shrugs off her leather jacket before looking around, and she’s shocked at the faces that she sees.

“Ray,” Alex basically yells as she tackles the gentle giant into a hard hug. He hugs back fiercely, and Alex makes eye contact with Mick over his shoulder.

“Hey Mick,” Alex says, and he just offers her a nod as he downs about half of his beer bottle.

“Leo,” Alex grins at the man who she’d thank a million times over for saving all of their lives on Earth X. He shakes Alex’s offered hand, but instead of letting go, he just pulls her into a tight hug. “How’s Ray?” Alex asks, and Leo holds up his hand and twists it around to reveal a wedding ring firmly in place on his left ring finger.

“That’s fantastic,” Alex grins as she pulls him into another hug.

Amaya and Zari jump into her arms at the same time as they exchange pleasantries, and Alex is absolutely oblivious to Sam’s eyes burning a hole in her back as she chats with the two women. She fist bumps Jax and Nate before finally turning to Sara who it has been entirely too long since she has seen.

“Happy birthday,” Sara whispers into Alex’s ear as she is pulled into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” Alex says clearing her throat through the emotion of all of these people being here for her birthday.

“Kara said there was going to be a party,” Sara grins as she finally releases Alex. “We couldn’t miss that.”

__

An hour passes with nothing but many drinks consumed, howling laughter, and story after story after story. Alex stumbles into the kitchen to get another beer after Sara tells the story for the third time about how her and Alex had absolutely kicked every Nazi’s ass during the invasion. Sara’s confident that they’d been able to take them down themselves, but Alex is skeptical about that.

Alex leans into the cool fridge, grabs a beer, turns to pop the top, and jumps when she sees Sam standing at the kitchen counter.

“Kara wasn’t kidding when she said your friends were interesting,” Sam says raising an eyebrow as her arms cross over her chest. After Reign, Sam was used to the weird that had been engraved into her life, but she was still having a hard time with parallel universes and time travel.

“That they are,” Alex says with a laugh. “No doubt about that. Too bad The Flash and Team Arrow couldn’t make it.”

“Now that sounds like another good story,” Sam grins as she follows Alex back into the living room.

Ten minutes later Alex is standing behind a kitchen table looking at an array of gifts scattered about. She hates the attention that is focused specifically on her more than anything, but she has to admit that she’s a little curious about the gifts.

When Kara finally tells her she can start opening them, Alex begins to tear into each one. Sara gives her a seemingly innocent pair of black boots. Alex loves them before Sara shows her the place where two knives can be held in the side and where an incredibly small pistol can be shoved into the heel. Alex squeals in delight over the gift, and Kara just shakes her head at the two of them as they gush over new places to hide weapons. 

Ray gives Alex a small miniaturization gun which is immediately yanked from Alex’s hands by Winn and Lena who immediately pull Ray into the kitchen to look at it.

“No idea what I’m going to use that for,” Alex grins at the three excitedly chatting in the kitchen.

“Practical applications include,” Ray begins over Lena and Winn’s chatter, “miniaturizing anything that you want to take with you while riding a motorcycle or while flying with Supergirl.”

“Flying with Supergirl is a practical application of that devise?” Sam asks, and Alex can’t help but laugh.

“Kara,” Alex squeals, “you can finally fly me to Mexico for vacation.”

Amaya and Zari gift Alex with a Barenaked Ladies album from three years in the future. Alex has to swear on her life that she won’t play it for anyone else, but she grins anyway at the thoughtful gift.

Nate, Leo, and Mick give Alex a bottle of scotch from about three hundred years in the past. Alex nods approvingly at it and can’t wait to crack it open. By the time she is done with the Legend’s gifts, Kara is nothing but bouncing with excitement as Alex turns to the next pile.

“It’s from Lena and me,” Kara squeals as Alex begins to unwrap the paper. She thinks about taking her time pealing off each piece but decides against it when she can see her sister vibrating with excitement. 

It’s just a piece of paper folded inside the box, but Alex’s heart stops when she opens it. It’s a simple picture of a motorcycle, the Ducati that had been blown up when someone was trying to kill her.

“You two didn’t get me a bike?” Alex asks shooting her sister and Lena a skeptical look.

“We did,” Lena answers back with a smooth smile on her face. Kara is able to hold all three of them up with the force of the blow that Alex throws herself into the two of them with. She kisses both of their cheeks with a sloppy, wet kiss as she squeezes tight around the two of them.

“That’s going to be a tough gift to top,” Kara says grinning at Winn and Sam who just share a conspiratorial smile.

Within seconds Winn has pushed two large boxes towards Alex. She tears into them with the reckless abandon of a child because she’s just tipsy enough to feel the warm buzz and just excited enough to not be able to stop herself.

The first helmet she pulls out is sleek and black with no markings on it at all. The second motorcycle has a tiger painted across the side of it with Agent Danvers across the other side. Alex grins wide at the gifts.

“I’ve enhanced them a bit,” Winn says with a grin. “There is a microphone and speakers in both so that you can talk to the person behind you or listen to the radio.”

Alex hugs the man just as hard as she’d hugged Kara resulting in a groan from Winn as his back pops under the force. Alex sends him a sheepish grin as she turns to Sam’s gift. It’s the last one on the table, and Alex is beyond excited to open it.

She can smell the leather before she even opens the box all the way. Her fingers tangle in the cool feel of the dark jacket as she pulls it out. The front has a small patch on the left side. It reads Danvers in white letters reminiscent of the writing you’d see on a mechanics uniform. Alex takes her time to run her fingers over it before she flips it over to reveal a myriad of different patches. Her fingers trace the FBI patch with a chuckle, her eyes stop on the DEO symbol that no one would recognize that isn’t familiar with the organization itself, a House of El crest sits below it, and the lesbian pride flag is pinned to the right of that. Alex’s eyes widen at the soccer ball with coach over it that finishes off the back. She can’t help the tear in her eye when she looks up at Sam.

“Clearly that is from me and Ruby,” Sam smiles. Alex pulls the jacket to her chest for a second before she discards it back onto the table to take three steps to pull Sam close to her. Alex tries as hard as she can to ignore the way Sam’s waist feels perfect with her arms around it, the way Sam’s arms encircle her upper back, and the way Alex’s breath hitches because Sam just smells so good.

“Thank you,” Alex whispers and has to choke back every emotion the gift and the hug have bubbled to the surface because she is certain that Sam doesn’t feel that way about her at all. 

“Of course, Alex,” Sam whispers before letting go completely. “Happy birthday.”

Alex is lost in Sam’s brown eyes when the door flies open and bangs against the wall. Everyone’s eyes snap to the door as a grinning Lucy Lane struts in.

“Danvers,” Lucy yells over the confused faces all around her. “Happy birthday you idiot.”

Lucy wraps her arms around Alex to pull her into a crushing hug that Alex happily returns. She hasn’t seen Lucy in over a year and a half, and it feels good to have her standing so close.

“You’re here?” Alex gushes, and Lucy kisses her cheek.

“Bet your sweet ass I am,” Lucy says as she cuts her eyes around the room. “Now open that Scotch and let’s get wasted Danvers.”

Alex releases a laugh before moving to the bottle to do just that. She pours glasses of it as she hears everyone being introduced to the immovable force that is Lucy Lane.

Sara joins Alex in the kitchen as she puts ice in each of the glasses of the scotch that Alex is dying to taste.

“Please tell me you’ve hit that,” Sara says gesturing towards Lucy who basically has Mick and Nate drooling as she talks.

Alex doesn’t see the way Sam tenses from just a few feet away from her at the words.

“Nope,” Alex says popping the p as she takes the first swig directly from the bottle of scotch. “Just you,” Alex says bumping her shoulder into Sara who grins back at her. Alex doesn’t see the way Sam’s entire body tenses at the words and the implications of them.

Sam has to look away from them when Sara’s eyes turn towards her. Kryptonian hearing prevents her from tuning them out as Sara’s voice drops slightly to whisper in Alex’s ear. “I don’t know Danvers,” Sara says flicking her eyes towards the back of Sam’s head. “I think I’d want that as my birthday present.”

Alex takes a sharp breath in, and Sara knows without question that she has pushed a sore spot. Sara doesn’t dwell on it as she carries the drinks into the living room. Sam’s still listening, and she feels Alex’s non-response to what Sara said as a sharp punch to the gut.

__

By the time the night has died down the majority of the Legends have slinked back to the Waverider. Only Sara remains sitting on a couch with Lucy no doubt relentlessly flirting with her. Lena and Kara are giggling from the couch across from them with Winn passed out between them. His head rests on Kara’s lap as his feet rest in Lena’s, the only barrier between the two women.

“I should get going,” Sam says from Alex’s right.

“I’ll walk you out,” Alex says jumping to her feet, but Sam just shakes her head. Alex follows her to the door as Sam slips on her coat. She can see the questionable look on Sam’s face, but she doesn’t know what it is coming from.

“I love my jacket,” Alex says stepping closer. “Don’t tell them, but it’s my favorite.”

Sam sends her a sheepish smile as she pulls an envelope from her pocket. “I didn’t want to give you this in front of everyone.”

Alex takes the paper envelope in her hand. She’s about to say something when Sam moves quickly to open the door and slam it behind her. Alex’s initial reaction is to stuff the envelope into her pocket to look at later, but something in the way her palm itches at the contact of it makes her take it out. It’s a folded piece of paper.

Alex,

I can’t even begin to describe everything that you have been to me since we met. You’ve been a last minute babysitter, a ride home from school, and another shoulder for Ruby to lean on. You’ve been an excellent fill in soccer coach even when the kids rub their dirty hands all over you. You’ve been a pool repair person, lawn care expert, and picture hanger extraordinaire. You’ve been a shoulder to cry on, a soft touch when everything after Reign was just too much, and a firm hand when I needed someone to tell me the truth. You’ve been a recipe taster no matter how bad it was, project sounding board, and the steady presence that I have needed more than anything I ever imagined.

As I was thinking about what to get you for your birthday, I realized what I think had always been lurking there. I need you Alex in ways that I can’t even describe. This next sentence could ruin everything, but I’m in love with you Alex. Even if you don’t feel the same way, I want you to know.

Sam

Winn startles awake when Alex throws the window to Kara’s apartment open to yell Sam’s name. She knows the Kryptonian will hear her.

“Wait,” Alex yells into the night before she turns to run out the door. Alex takes the stairs two at a time as her heart pumps rapidly in her chest. When she exits the apartment building, Sam is looking wide eyed at her from her place next to her car.

Sam’s face is stoic, and Alex can tell that she is preparing for the worst reaction to her letter.

“I’m sorry,” Sam begins to say, but she doesn’t get the words out as Alex barrels into her. The kiss is nothing but a clatter of teeth as Alex forces herself forward. It takes her a second to get her feet on the ground, wrap her arms around Sam, and kiss her properly. When they pull apart, Sam’s brow is furrowed in confusion.

“Hell yes Danvers,” Alex hears Sara yell from Kara’s balcony where Lena, Kara, Sara, and Lucy gather to watch them.

“I need you too,” Alex whispers into the millimeters of space between them.

That is all it takes as Sam’s lips crash back into her own. This kiss is sweet, hesitant, and trying to convey more emotion than Alex thinks she can handle.

“Happy birthday Alex,” Sam says as a smile breaks across her face.

“Best birthday ever,” Alex whispers back. “Do you have to go?”

“Ruby’s at home with the baby sitter,” Sam says with a shrug because of course she is. “But she is staying at a friend’s tomorrow night if you want to come over for dinner.”

“Tomorrow then,” Alex says as she leans forward to kiss Sam one more time. It takes every once of strength in her body to separate from Sam, but Alex does it anyway.

By the time she gets back into Kara’s apartment, Kara is grinning at her like an idiot. Winn’s already tucked into the guest room bed while Lena cleans up, and Alex is beaming at them like an idiot.

“I’m going to get out of here,” Lucy says leaning over to kiss Alex on the cheek. “You coming hot stuff?” Lucy shoots over her shoulder, and Sara almost knocks the coffee table over to scramble to her feet.

“Happy birthday Danvers,” Sara says with another kiss as she stumbles out of the door after Lucy.

“I can honestly say this isn’t how I thought my birthday was going to go,” Alex whispers as her sister wraps her in a hug.

“You’re a good person Alex. Good people get what they deserve to,” Kara says into the hug.

“Did you know she liked me?” Alex asks as she feels the letter from Sam burning into her pocket.

“I had an idea, but I honestly didn’t think she’d ever say anything,” Kara says honestly.

Kara and Lena head into Kara’s bedroom to get some sleep as Alex plops down on her sister’s couch in her pajamas with a borrowed blanket and pillow. She pulls out her phone and only sends the text because she’s a little bit drunk.

Alex: It’s a shame to kiss a girl and then run out on her like that on her birthday.

Alex waits as she sees the dots pop up to let her know that Sam is typing before they stop. Alex’s mouth goes dry at the picture she gets. It’s taken from above Sam, and she is looking up into the camera. She’s wearing jeans and Alex’s leather jacket that she’d just given her. It’s open to reveal a toned and tan sliver of skin over Sam’s sternum and down to her bellybutton. It doesn’t reveal much, but it makes Alex’s mouth gape open.

Sam: I thought about sending you this instead of writing the letter.

Alex: Letter was probably a good idea. I’m embarrassed to think about what I would have done in front of my sister if you’d shown me the picture. Now though, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.

Sam: Tomorrow night babe.

Alex: Tomorrow night.

Alex sits the phone down and just lets the feeling course through her chest before she gets the idea.

Alex: I’m going to pick up the bike Lena and Kara got me tomorrow. I’ll take you for a ride on it.

Sam: Go to sleep Alex. Nothing I am going to say to that is going to help you sleep.

Alex; Goodnight.

Sam: Happy birthday.

Alex sits her phone down and falls asleep that night with the biggest grin on her face that she can image.


	22. Metropolis and National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex and Sam have a one night stand and then reconnect when Sam moves to National City.

Alex isn't really sure what leads her here to this place on this specific night. Maybe it's the 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM seminars that she has been in all week about government policy that had brought her to Metropolis in the first place. Maybe it's the fact that she hasn't been anywhere like this since she'd come out about six months ago. Maybe it's the need to satisfy the burn from the lack of alcohol over the last few weeks. Maybe more than anything it's the need to fill the empty bed that has made her feel so lonely since Maggie left three months ago.

Alex sees the heads turn as she walks in. It's 10:00 PM. The music is loud. The bass replaces the beat of her heart as she walks towards the bar. Whiskey straight is the easiest thing to order. She quickly slams it down before ordering another one. The burn of the alcohol is satisfying as Alex turns to survey the place. She rests her elbows on the bar and lets her eyes wonder over her drink. To her left women dance to the beat in various stages of inebriation. There's a blonde that catches her eye, but Alex continues to scan the room. There's a pool table to her right where a few women play. Alex's eyes land on a couple in the corner already making out with hands tangling in each other's hair, and Alex feels the need to have just that. Alex lets her eyes fall on each person that she can see, but she doesn't stop to look too long. It disappoints her that she doesn't see anyone she's really interested in.

Alex turns back towards the bar, downs her drink, and orders another. She nurses this one not wanting to be plastered in the first thirty minutes that she is there. Alex feels a presence next to her and cuts her eyes to the side to see long brown hair on the taller woman next to her.

"Tequila, two," she says, and Alex can hear the tension in her voice. She doesn't see the woman slam back both shots, but she does see the full shot classes become empty as she slams them back on the bar. The woman orders two more, and Alex watches her polish off the first one in record time. She leaves the second one sitting on the bar as her long fingers splay out across it. Alex hears her take a deep breath and release it.

"Penny for your thoughts," Alex hears herself say before she even has time to think about it. She turns her head towards the woman who gives her an up and down glace quickly. She watches her reach for the forth shot of tequila and down it without breaking eye contact with Alex.

"Unless you care about corporate America, business acquisitions, and financial reports..." the woman says trailing off as she looks around.

"Not specifically," Alex says with a light laugh as she lets herself take in the woman. She's strikingly gorgeous. Long brown hair falls over her shoulders, dark brown eyes regard Alex. A blue button up blouse is unbuttoned at the top few buttons exposing tan skin. She's taller than Alex but is also wearing heels so it's hard to judge. "But I'm more than happy to help you forget about all of that."

Alex watches a sexy smirk slide across the woman's face.

"Sam," she says reaching out her hand. Alex takes it in hers and shakes it firmly with her best government employee hand shake. It's too hard and not appropriate for the situation, but Alex is too used to it to care.

"Alex," she answers as she sips from her glass again. The burn of the liquor and the feel of soft skin against her palm is enough to make Alex think coming here was worth it.

The bar tender slides up at that exact moment, and Sam turns towards her. "Two more shots please,” she says continuing to look at Alex.

"I haven't met many girls who can handle alcohol like that," Alex says as the shots are sat out on the table.

"Oh honey," Sam says grinning at Alex as she picks up the glass, "I can handle a lot of things."

Alex tips the glass back, eyes locked on Sam as the liquid burns down her throat. Sam snakes her tongue out to run around the top of the glass briefly before she shoots it back maintaining eye contact with Alex.

“Wanna play?” Alex asks nodding her head in the direction of the pool table. Sam looks sheepishly at it.

“I don’t know how,” Sam admits. Alex turns to head towards the pool table and completely misses the way Sam smirks at her as she walks away.

Alex racks the balls and gets everything set up. She picks up a pool stick and rolls it side to side on the table to make sure it’s level before doing the same with a second one. She hands it to Sam and grins when the brunette brushes their fingers together as she takes it. Alex breaks and pockets a stripe in the corner pocket.

Sam leans up against the pool table with the stick resting at her side, and it’s sexier than it should be. It’s also completely distracting. Alex explains the game as she takes a second shot, easily pocketing another ball. She goes over the simple rules, talks about lining up shots, and talks about the different places to hit the white ball to get different spins. Sam pays close attention but never stops smirking at the redhead.

When Alex misses her forth shot, she steps back to let Sam shoot. Sam lines up the stick before grinning over her shoulder at Alex. “Why don’t you help me?”

Alex leans her own stick against the wall to walk over to Sam. It’s easy to press her front into Sam’s back so that she can lean over to reach around the woman. Alex holds the stick with her right hand and laces her left through Sam’s fingers. She stands up on her tip toes to whisper into Sam’s ear. “Let the stick rest on the bottom finger,” Alex says as she begins to move the stick back and forth between their hands. She tells Sam about lining up the shot as she pushes her hips harder into Sam’s backside. Alex places a kiss just under Sam’s ear before pulling the stick back and taking the shot. The solid ball falls easily into the corner pocket.

“Need help with the second shot?” Alex asks, and Sam just shakes her head. Alex’s eyes widen as Sam lines up the shot and sinks it. She realizes she’s been hustled when Sam sinks shot after shot. She winks at Alex when she makes the call on the eight ball before she pockets it easily.

“You’re an ass,” Alex says when Sam steps back over to her.

“Nope,” Sam says pulling Alex closer by the front of her shirt. “I just know how to get what I want.”

“What do you want?” Alex asks as the brunette eyes her.

“Dance with me,” Sam husks out. Alex looks over her shoulder at the massive amount of people on the dance floor. She sees couples grinding against each other, making out, and some who look well on their way to having sex in public.

Alex doesn’t need to even answer the question as she is pulled towards the dancefloor behind Sam. They step around and slid between moving bodies as they make their way through the hordes of people. Alex can feel the music even heavier with each thump of her chest the closer they get.

Sam drops her hand when she stops to turn towards her and pulls Alex closer. Sam's leg goes between Alex's as their hips move in time to the music. The friction of Sam's silk pants against Alex's jean covered center is enough to start the slow coil of pressure down her spine. Sam's fingers grip hard at her hips as she directs each roll of Alex's into her own. When Sam leans forward to nip at Alex's neck, Alex knows she’s a goner.

The music changes in tempo as song after song plays, and Alex is lost in the sensation of it all. She can feel Sam’s lips sliding down her neck, her teeth nipping at the skin, Sam’s fingers digging into her hips, and the roll of their hips together. Sweat trickles down Alex’s face and the back of her neck as the slower song morphs into something faster. Alex’s heartrate spikes in time to the change in the song, and she feels like she’s drowning.

“Bathroom,” she whispers into Sam’s ear as she begins to extract herself from the brunette’s grip. “I’ll be right back.”

Sam follows behind Alex out of the throngs of dancing people and stops outside the bathroom door to wait.

Alex goes to the bathroom and stops to wash her hands. She can see where her skin is flushed, and her neck is riddled with red lip stick. She runs her hand through her hair a few times to settle it before she walks back out. Her eyes land on Sam who is leaning against a wall looking bored out of her mind as another woman attempts to chat her up. Alex wonders why people suck at taking hints, but she decides to take care of it for Sam.

“Hey babe,” Alex says stepping up to kiss Sam on the cheek. The brunette looks thrilled by it and clings to Alex.

“Alex, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is Alex,” Sam says gesturing between them.

Taylor looks up and down at Alex, sizing her up, and smirks at Sam. Alex feels her fingernails digging into her palms.

“If you change your mind,” Taylor says nodding her head over towards the bar where she’d come from. Alex doesn’t know what comes over her. She lets go of Sam, grabs Taylor’s shirt, and pushes her into the wall behind them. There is barely any force behind it even though Alex knows she could hurt her if she wanted to.

“Listen,” Alex growls, “she’s,” Alex says looking over at Sam who looks thrilled, “mine.” Alex finishes with a little shove and let’s go. Taylor looks like she’s about to retort but decides against it and slinks off.

“That was hot,” Sam says taking Alex’s hand. “Want to get out of here?" Sam husks sending shivers all over Alex's body.

For the second time Alex finds herself not answering as Sam's fingers grip at her own to pull her towards the entrance of the bar. The cool night air against Alex's warm skin is enough to make her a little more aware of the situation.

"Where's your place?" Sam asks as she continues to loosely hold Alex's hand. The contact between their hands makes Alex’s palm burn with anticipation.

"Hotel two blocks away," Alex answers as she turns toward the taller woman.

"Not from here?" Sam smirks, and Alex laughs lightly.

"Does it matter?" Alex deadpans and steps forward further to brush against Sam.

"Not even a little bit," Sam answers before she turns to tug Alex in the direction she'd indicated. Five minutes later Alex finds herself letting the brunette into her room.

"Want a drink?" Alex asks knowing that the minibar is stocked with beer, wine, and liquor.

"Let’s not pretend I'm not here for a reason," Sam answers as she sits down on the bed and kicks off her heels.

The look Sam sends her is all it takes for Alex to cross the room and straddle Sam's lap.

Alex shrugs out of her leather jacket and lets it fall to the floor. She groans as Sam begins to skim up the sides of her white t-shirt putting slight pressure over her ribs with soft fingertips.

"You are so sexy Alex," Sam whispers causing Alex to surge forward to crash their lips together.

Alex's fingers thread through Sam's hair as they kiss while Sam's nails trail up and down Alex's back. Sam’s tongue runs over Alex’s bottom lip before she takes it between her teeth to suck lightly at it. She releases it with a nibble before sliding her tongue further into Alex’s mouth. Alex knows it’s about to happen the second Sam’s tongue slides against her own. Sam pulls back completely from the kiss, eyes blown wide with desire, hands stilling on Alex’s upper back. Alex can’t help but smirk down at her.

“You didn’t look like the type to have a tongue piercing,” Sam says as her hands begin their motion of crawling up and down Alex’s back.

“You don’t know anything about me,” Alex says as she moves her hands to the collar of Sam’s button up. Alex tugs hard at the garment and grins when she hears the buttons hit the floor knowing full well that she has just ruined Sam’s shirt. Alex expects Sam to be mad, but she just looks more turned on. Sam crashes their mouths back together and forces her tongue into Alex’s mouth. Sam’s tongue moves against her own, the small medal object in Alex’s tongue teasing against Sam’s mouth.

Alex pushes at Sam’s shirt without breaking the kiss until the brunette is able to discard it behind her. Alex’s fingers make contact with her bra covered nipples at the exact moment that Sam’s fingernails dig hard into her back. Sam moans into their kiss, and Alex can’t help but grin into it.

Alex has to force herself to stand up and away from Sam to move this alone. “Scoot,” Alex says and watches as Sam wiggles up to the middle of the bed. Alex thinks that she crawls up the bed, but she’s pretty certain that she just jumps from the floor to land on top of Sam.

The brunette below her laughs as Alex leans down to place a quick kiss to her lips. Alex kisses Sam’s cheek with a little more force to get the woman below her to turn her head. Alex slides the tip of her tongue down the column of Sam’s throat teasing lightly at the sensitive skin. She leans down to suck at the trail of spit she’s left on Sam’s olive skin leaving light red marks in her wake. She sucks hard before running her tongue over the marks to sooth them as Sam hums her appreciation. Alex continues lower nipping and sucking at Sam’s skin as Sam’s fingers tangle into her hair.

Alex reaches under the woman who arches into her to unhook her bra and toss it to the side. Alex can’t help but stare at how sexy the woman is below her. Sam’s eyes are dark, her hair is splayed out across the white pillow, red marks litter the right side of her neck, and her nipples are hard against the air they’ve been exposed to.

“God you’re sexy,” Alex says leaning down to take the tip of Sam’s nipple between her teeth. She bites down on it before lavishing it with her tongue. She knows that the sting of pain combined with the spike of pleasure is exactly what Sam wants when her hands fist tighter into her hair. Alex sucks her nipple into her mouth before flicking her tongue over it quickly. She bites over Sam’s sternum as she moves to give the other breast the same attention.

Sam is squirming underneath her, and Alex knows it won’t be long before Sam’s begging her. Alex moves lower to bite over Sam’s ribs and hip bones before dipping her tongue low under the front of Sam’s jeans. She shoots Sam a smirk as she unbuttons her jeans and tugs the zipper down. She leans up to pull them down and moans when she realizes that Sam isn’t wearing any underwear. She takes her time to admire the slender, toned body beneath her. 

Alex takes Sam’s right ankle into her hands to move it to the side as she begins to kiss up Sam’s inner leg to her thigh. She sucks a hickey into the top of Sam’s thigh before she slowly skips over her center to do the same to the other side.

“Alex please,” Sam groans as Alex settles between her legs.

Alex nuzzles into Sam’s center before licking up her slit with the tip of her tongue. She’s teasing, and she knows Sam hates it by the way her fists slam into the bed. Alex decides to relent as she pushes her tongue into Sam’s entrance. She moves her tongue in and out of Sam as Sam tugs at her hair. Alex’s reveals in the wetness, in the moans that escape from Sam’s mouth with each stroke. Alex slides further up, and Sam moans load at the sensation of Alex’s tongue ring hitting against her clit before Alex’s tongue circles it. Alex sucks it into her mouth before flicking her tongue over it. She repeats this over and over again until Sam’s hips are frantically gridding against her face.

Alex feels the gush of wetness on her chin as Sam groans her name leaving Sam’s hips twitching erratically against Alex’s face as she continues to move her tongue against her. Alex slows her movements as Sam’s hips slow down.

She kisses Sam’s hips, the valley between her breasts, and her chin as she moves back up her body all to aware of the way her skin burns with want.

Sam pulls her into a kiss. When Alex pulls back she groans at the image of Sam’s on wetness coating her chin where it’d smeared there from the kiss.

“So fucking sexy,” Alex groans immediately followed by a squeal as Sam flips them over.

It doesn’t take long for Sam to undress Alex. Alex feels like she’s on fire as Sam’s fingers run up and down her stomach, Sam’s tongue moves in her mouth against her own, and Sam’s lower body rests between her legs.

“Fuck,” Alex groans as Sam takes her nipple between her fingers and flicks and pulls at it. Sam continues to palm her breast as she moves down to bite at Alex’s neck. She sucks hard enough to leave a mark, and Alex feels molten from the heat between her legs.

Her hips spike up when Sam’s fingertips slide between her legs and over her clit. The sensation is short lived as Sam’s fingers continue lower until she slides them into Alex. Alex clenches around them immediately as Sam begins a slow rhythm moving in and out of Alex. Alex knows it won’t take long between Sam’s teeth on her nipple and Sam’s fingers curling against the spot that sends shocks of pleasure through Alex’s body.

She feels it starting to build at the base of her spine before the sensation spreads out through her body as it crashes over Alex. She fists the bedsheets as she comes seeing stars behind her tightly closed eyes. Alex is one hundred percent certain she’s never felt anything like that in her life.

“Holy fuck,” Alex says as she attempts to catch her breath. Sam kisses her cheek as Alex lets her eyes slip shut.

“No way you are going to sleep on me Alex,” Sam whispers into her ear. The sight of Sam hovering over her is enough to get Alex going all over again.

__

When Alex wakes up the next morning, Sam’s gone. No clothing, no phone number, no note left behind. Just an empty bed. Alex gets dressed that morning and packs her bags heading back to National City with the scent of Sam’s skin all around her.

__

Three months pass, and Alex still thinks about that night. She can still feel fingertips digging into her back, can still taste Sam on her tongue. She goes on dates and meets women at bars, but it doesn’t pan out for one reason or another. It isn’t specifically because of Sam. Alex knows nothing about her, but it’s the way that Sam made her feel. She’d never felt more wanted, more turned on, more desired than she did with Sam moaning underneath her. 

Alex is broken from her thoughts by her sister. “Hey,” Kara says wearing her super suit and grinning like the ray of sunshine she is. “You’re coming to game night, tonight right?”

“Sure am,” Alex answers bumping her hip against her sister’s.

“Good,” Kara says grinning and bouncing in that way that means she is going to tell Alex something that she has to be excited about no matter what. “Lena is bringing her new CFO.”

“That’s good,” Alex asks wondering where this is going.

“She says she’s new to National City, single, and into women,” Kara singsongs.

“Trying to set me up?” Alex asks.

“I saw a picture of her,” Kara begins, “she’s hot.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Alex says wondering if maybe her night will go a little better than she thought it was going to go.

__

Alex takes a little more time getting ready than she normally would. She settles for her favorite pair of tight jeans, a light blue Henley shirt, and her leather jacket. She does her hair all to one side to reveal the completely shaved part of it that she half covers during the work week.

When Alex gets there, she can hear the noise inside from her friends. She opens her sister’s apartment door and immediately ducks into the kitchen for a beer. She opens it before heading through the kitchen into the living room.

Kara crashes into her in a tight hug before Alex even has a chance to take a sip of the drink.

When Kara finally let’s go, Alex looks from Winn to Lena to the woman sitting next to her. Mutual recognition flashes over both of their faces when their eyes met, and Alex feels her breath hitch in her throat.

“Alex, this is Sam,” Lena says gesturing towards the woman sitting next to her. “Sam, this is Alex.”

Alex leans forward to shake Sam’s hand and lets her fingertips brush against the brunette’s palm. Kara looks excitedly between the two of them as their eyes stay locked on each other.

“We’ve met,” Sam finally says breaking the tension in the room.

Lena looks skeptically between the two of them before her eyes light up in recognition. “You are kidding,” she finally says, and Kara looks in confusion between the two of them.

“Can we play?” Winn whines breaking the moment, and Kara jumps into hostess mode to get Alex involved in the game.

Hours pass of playful banter, laughs, and drinks until the group is drunk and yawning. Alex avoids directly interacting with Sam, but that doesn’t stop the glances or the soft touches.

Alex stands to grab her leather jacket and puts it on. “I’m going to head out,” she says just a few minutes after Winn and James make their exit.

“Me too,” Sam says as she stands. They say their goodbyes and head towards the elevator.

“So,” Sam begins, “Kara is your sister and Lena’s girlfriend.”

“Yep,” Alex gasps slowly. “And your best friend also happens to be my best friend and my sister’s girlfriend.”

“Small world,” Sam comments and bumps into Alex’s side.

Alex doesn’t even ask Sam to come home with her. It’s a given when Sam asks Alex her address to tell the cab driver.

“This haircut Alex,” Sam says as she runs her fingers over the shaved part of her hair. Sam’s fingers continue to trail down the side of Alex’s face to ghost over Alex’s lips. Alex snakes her tongue out to flick it over Sam’s finger revealing the tongue ring. Sam shudders as the metal rubs over her fingertip.

“I haven’t been able to think about anything but you for the last three months,” Sam whispers, and Alex breath hitches.

“You’re going on a date with me tomorrow,” Alex says as she pushes Sam back down on the bed.

When she drops down to kiss Sam, Alex can’t help but feel like this is really the start of something wonderful.


	23. Booze & Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp and AgentReign: Kara takes Sam to the bar for a drink (cause hey, she's the only one who knows which alcoholic beverages work on Kryptonians). Lena and Alex find their very Kryptonian girlfriends completely and utterly wasted. And then have to get them home, and preferably keep them on the ground

“No phone calls,” Alex scolds as Lena’s phone begins to ring on the table in front of the sofa they are currently sit on. Alex takes a drink from her scotch and levels a stare at Lena who tries to maintain it before she can’t help herself. Lena looks down at the phone and groans. “It’s Kara,” she says in a pouty voice that would probably work on her sister, but it certainly doesn’t work on Alex.

“You’ll see her in one hour,” Alex says exacerbated. They’d insisted on these weekly girl’s nights since Alex and Sam began officially dating. The point was that if they were all going to stay in long term relationships, Alex needed to know Lena and Kara needed to know Sam. Simple as that. Alex and Lena’s girl’s nights almost always consisted of pizza and booze sitting on the couch droning on and on about their weeks. Kara and Sam mixed it up. They’d go shopping, out to dinner, out drinking, or spend the night flying around the city. Alex wasn’t sure which one was more exciting.

“I know,” Lena says as she sits the phone down. The ringing starts back up a second time. Alex sends Lena her best glare, but the CEO ignores it easily in favor of answering her phone.

“Hey baby,” Alex hears Lena say, and she can’t help but smile at the affectionate tone in Lena’s voice. She begins to worry when a crease forms between Lena’s eyebrows. “Of course,” she says already standing and stepping into her heels, “we’ll be right there.”

Alex is already standing from Lena’s tone of voice, putting on her shoes, and her jacket as she notices the concern on Lena’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks as she follows the CEO to the door.

“Nothing bad,” Lena says, “That was the bartender at the alien bar. It appears that our girls are quite drunk. He would like us to come get them.”

Alex grins wide at the thought. How much trouble could two drunk Kryptonians possibly get into?

__

A lot of trouble apparently. It started innocent enough. Kara and Sam had been having dinner across the street when Sam mentioned that she missed being buzzed more than anything since getting her power. Kara had grinned like a fool and told her exactly what would accomplish that which resulted in the two of them heading to the alien bar.

What started with innocent drinking had turned into a full-blown competition. Not darts and pool like most people. Instead it turned into super speed darts and pool table juggling. Alex learned over the next few minutes that super speed darts involved Kara throwing a dart and Sam trying to use super speed to catch it before the dart hit the board. Pool table juggling involved just that. When they entered the bar, they’d witnessed it as Sam held the pool table high above her head.

“I got everyone out when it started,” the bartender said gesturing between the two Kryptonians. “Secret identities and all,” he finished with a shrug.

“Thank you,” Lena says to the man, and Alex eyes her cautiously when she sees Lena slide a fifty-dollar bill across the counter.

“Put the pool table down now,” Alex yells over the music that is bumping through the speakers. Sam stops mid throw and sits the pool table down easily.

“Stop running,” Lena yells next as Kara throws a dart and super speeds after it. Kara comes to a halt so quickly that it sends two tables flipping over and a cloud of smoke from the floor where track marks from her feet are clearly present.

Sam and Kara both turn to Alex and Lena with large goofy grins on their faces.

“Babe,” Kara yells as she bounces over to Lena.

“Honey,” Sam says the minute her eyes land on Alex leaving her darting across the room to stand in front of the red head.

“What the hell were you guys thinking?” Alex asks first because she can tell that Lena’s resolve is completely broken by the way she’s happily curled into Kara who clings to her side.

“We were having fun buzzkill,” Sam slurs, and Alex realizes then that she’s underestimated how drunk the two aliens are.

“In a bar in front of fifty people the two of you were using your powers,” Alex says losing steam as Sam wraps her arms around her to pull her close.

“No, we didn’t,” Kara whines. “Talex,” Kara says gesturing to the man standing behind the bar, “heard us talking about our competition and made sure everyone left.”

“Because you were going to do it anyway,” Lena finally comments having to step back away from her girlfriend to be firm with her.

“No,” Kara drawls out moving rapidly between the two of them before she bursts out laughing. “I’m dizzy,” she laughs as she continues to spin. Alex is about to lift her arm to stop her when her girlfriend begins to spin in circles next to Kara. It’s a sight to watch two adult women spin in circles so fast that you can’t tell they are actually people as they giggle like school children.

“Come on idiots,” Alex says when they stop spinning, “time to go home.”

They are able to get the women out of the front door when Kara stops, crosses her arms across her chest, and begins to pout. “I’m hungry,” she says as she stomps her feet leaving little indents in the concrete from her inability to control her strength in this state.

“Honey,” Lena says as she steps closer to her girlfriend, “we have plenty of pizza at home that you can eat when we get there.”

“Pizza, yummy,” Sam yells from about a foot in front of them. Alex holds firmly to her hand.

They walk about five feet before they get to a puddle left from the early morning rain.

Alex hears Lena protest before she sees her sister jump up about ten feet, fly over it, and land on the other side grinning like a school girl.

“No,” Alex almost gets out right before Sam does the same thing. Lena and Alex turn to check their surroundings frantically to ensure that no one has seen this.

Kara and Sam send each other looks before they fly over the puddle again to land next to Lena and Alex.

“Do not do that again,” Alex admonishes as she takes Sam’s hand in her own to prevent it from happening. Alex really should see it coming as she watches Lena take her sister’s hand. Instead she doesn’t, and she finds herself floating in the air seconds later as Sam pulls her in the air over the puddle. Sam lands softly while Alex almost clamors to the ground. Kara and Lena land right next to them.

“I could just fly us home,” Kara says as she scoops Lena up bridal style.

“Put her down,” Alex barks, and Kara almost drops the woman to comply with what Alex just said. “We are going to walk. You two,” she says gesturing between Sam and Kara, “need fresh air.”

The four women begin their walk back to Lena’s apartment. Kara and Sam giggle back and forth about who juggled the pool table better or who was better at super speed darts the entire walk. Alex thinks they have it under control until Sam hiccups and begins to levitate about two feet off the ground. She hiccups again and goes even higher to the point that Alex has to grab her leg to pull her back down.

“Hey,” Kara says whining, “you said I couldn’t fly.”

“Sam isn’t flying,” Alex says as she holds tight to her girlfriend. It’s fruitless as Sam hiccups again and lifts off the ground. They stand there for at least ten minutes trying to get Sam’s hiccups to go away.

“Hold your breath,” Lena says, “count to ten and then let out a slow breath.” They all stand their staring at Sam when she finally releases a slow breath. Alex has to react quickly when Sam hiccups again and floats off the ground.

“New plan,” Alex says as she pulls her giggling girlfriend back down to the ground. Lena looks concerned. Kara looks jealous that she doesn’t have hiccups that make her fly. “On my back,” Alex says pointing to her back. Sam jumps on and giggles as she wraps her arms around Alex’s neck. It takes two steps before Alex realizes why this is a terrible idea. It starts off fine until Sam begins to nip at Alex’s ear.

“Stop,” Alex whispers as she continues to carry her girlfriend down the sidewalk. She can feel Sam grin into her neck as she continues to nip at Alex’s ear. Sam hiccups at the exact moment Alex is about to say something else resulting in them both levitating off the ground.

“Put us down,” Alex commands, and Sam just continues to giggle. A second hiccup has them floating higher into the air.

“I’ll save you guys,” Kara yells as she flies up the five feet to be next to Sam and Alex. Lena looks at them helplessly and slightly amused from the ground.

Kara doesn’t stop giggling as she pulls them back down to the ground.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Alex asks when they are firmly on the ground.

“Hiccuping?” Sam asks lifting her eyebrows at her girlfriend. “Maybe.”

“Well stop,” Alex says, but she softens immediately at the goofy grin on Sam’s face.

“I will stop if you kiss me,” Sam says as she steps closer. Alex closes the distances and pulls her girlfriend into a kiss that starts as a press of lips and threatens to tip over the edge of appropriate in public when Sam slides her tongue across Alex’s lips.

“Look,” Kara exclaims completely interrupting their kiss, “parkour.” 

They all watch as she begins to run. She jumps onto a concrete barrier for a work zone, flies across the other side to a small ledge, and does a front flip from about thirty feet in the air. She lands on her feet easily.

“Kara Danvers,” Lena says walking up to her, “you are going to give me a heart attack.”

“Why?” Kara says pouting at her girlfriend. “I got this,” at Kara’s words she takes off again. This time she does a front flip, lands on a ledge, does a backflip, flies through the air, and comes back down after two front flips in a row.

“If your feet leave the ground one more time,” Lena says stepping closer but still smiling at Kara, “you are sleeping on the couch for one week.”

“But it’s so fun,” Kara pouts looking more like a scolded child than an adult with superpowers.

Thankfully the rest of the walk is uneventful until they get to Lena’s building. The elevator is about to close causing Kara to use super speed to catch it.

“Kara,” Lena admonishes once they are inside, “what did I tell you about using super speed?”

“Only with my tongue and fingers in the bedroom,” Kara responds grinning triumphantly at the rest of the group. Alex’s eyes go wide.

“Gross,” she says while Sam bursts into laughter.

“Wrong,” Lena says, “what is the only reason we use super speed in public?”

“When people are in danger,” Kara says pouting and looking down at her feet.

“Good girl,” Lena says as she steps forward to kiss Kara on the cheek.

“Still gross,” Alex comments as the elevator continues its climb.

“Oh please,” Sam scoffs, “do you remember what you said the first time I used super speed in the bedroom?”

Alex turns bright read at the comment and whispers in Sam’s ear, “you know I don’t remember.”

“Because you blacked out from the intensity of the …” Sam says before Alex cuts her off.

“Enough,” Alex says running a tired hand through her hair.

They finally get the aliens into Lena’s apartment leaving Alex to help them into pajamas while Lena heats up pizza in the kitchen.

“I never thought I’d get to watch you dress your girlfriend,” Kara says giggling like an idiot at her own joke.

Alex sends them back to the living room to change into her own pajamas.

Alex can’t help but laugh at the two women as Lena puts two slices down for herself, three for Alex, and two full size pizzas each for the Kryptonians.

By the time they are finished eating the two of them seem to have sobered up considerably.

“I’m sorry,” Kara grumbles into Lena’s neck.

“It’s fine darling,” Lena answers with a kiss to Kara’s cheek, “you just can’t do that in public.”

“But Sam dared me,” Kara groans, and Alex shoots her girlfriend a look.

“What?” Sam scoffs. “I was drunk too.”

Lena has to carry Kara to bed as the blonde falls asleep next to her on the couch.

Sam insists that she’s fine to walk, but she clutches to Alex none the less as they head towards the guest bedroom.

It was risky and stupid for the two of them to do that. J’onn is going to flip when he finds out about it. However, Alex and Lena both know without a doubt that it’ll be a story they’ll share in the future with shared laughter.

“Goodnight baby,” Lena says kissing a sleeping Kara on the cheek.

“Love you,” the blonde whispers, and Lena knows without question she won’t be mad at her in the morning.

Sam snuggles into bed and wraps her arms around Sam who just buries into her further.

Sam hiccups again and lifts them about four inches off the bed before returning with a crash.

“Stop,” Alex says laughing.

“I really didn’t mean to that time,” Sam answers back.

“Goodnight babe,” Alex whispers kissing her head.

“Goodnight honey,” Sam answers back.

Lena and Alex both fall asleep making mental notes of what has happened to be able to tease their girlfriends in the morning.


	24. Kickboxing & Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Agent reign prompt - ruby is getting picked on and asks Alex for help (self defense wise), and realizes that she really digs the sparing part and asks her mom to put her in mma or kickboxing.

“Alex,” Ruby says tentatively as she steps into the living room, looking hesitantly at Alex who is sitting on the couch. Alex pauses the TV when she notices how serious the twelve year old looks.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks as she watches the child move to sit next to her on the couch. “Do you want me to get your Mom?” Alex asks because she’d ordered Sam to bed after the CFO had worked two twelve hour days in a row.

“No,” Ruby answers still ringing her hands together, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Ok,” Alex says turning towards her. “What’s up?”

“There’s a kid that has been picking on me at school,” Ruby begins, and Alex has to clench her fists to keep herself from reacting with anger. 

“What happened?” Alex asks reaching out to take Ruby’s hands.

“Just saying stuff,” Ruby says cautiously. “She hasn’t done anything yet just says mean stuff, but I was hoping you’d help me with it.”

“You want me to go over there and talk to her like I did with the other girl?” Alex asks ready to grab her badge and head there now.

“No,” Ruby says finally giving a quick laugh. “I can handle what she says. I was just wondering if you’d maybe teach me some self defense stuff just in case.”

Alex’s eyes light up like a child at Christmas. “I’d love to,” Alex exclaims. “We can do it after school tomorrow. Your Mom has a meeting.”

“Sounds great,” Ruby says standing looking like she is in a much better mood than she was just moments ok.

“Ruby,” Alex calls out as the child turns to walk away, “what is she saying?”

Ruby’s head hangs then, looking scared, before she finally lifts her eyes to look at Alex. “Do you remember when you and Mom came to my school event two weeks ago?”

“Of course,” Alex answers thinking back to the school open house they’d all attended.

“She told this boy that likes me at school not to bother because I was gay,” Ruby says, and Alex has to take a deep breath to steady herself. Before Alex can speak, Ruby continues. “She said because my Mom was gay then I was too.”

“Ruby that is,” Alex begins, but Ruby cuts her off.

“That isn’t what bothers me, Alex. I don’t care what she thinks about me or you guys. I just know what happened to a gay kid my age a few years ago, and I just want to be able to prevent that from happening to me or stopping it from happening to someone else,” Ruby smiles confidently at Alex, more mature than Alex ever was at that age.

“Tomorrow we’ll go over some stuff,” Alex says smiling at the girl. “Now go to sleep,” Alex says. A quick hug from Ruby before she heads upstairs leaves Alex smiling like an idiot and feeling lighter than she just did minutes before.

__

“Ok,” Alex says to a beaming Ruby clad in yoga pants and a work out tank top that almost mirrors a set that Sam has exactly. “I’m going to show you a few evasive maneuvers first, what to do if someone punches at you or grabs you. Sound good?”

“Yep,” Ruby nods enthusiastically.

They spend the next few hours alternating between being completely serious, focusing, and laughing hysterically. Alex lets Ruby flip her multiple times to get out of a hold from behind leaving Ruby beaming and Alex sore from the number of times her back has hit the floor. When Sam walks in the door that evening they are shadow boxing. Alex’s hands are up as Ruby throws little punches at them.

“Don’t break your thumb,” Alex says and watches as Ruby repositions her hand.

“Ok, ready for some hooks?” Alex asks, and Ruby nods. Alex lets Ruby throw a jab, then a cross, and then sends a hook her way. Sam watches as Ruby expertly dives under the hook and comes back up to land an uppercut to Alex’s stomach.

“Shit,” Alex huffs out when she pretends to gasp from Ruby’s punch.

“Language,” Sam says causing Ruby and Alex to snap to attention to look at her.

“Sorry Mom,” Ruby says sheepishly, face read from the exertion of the last few hours.

“Sorry babe,” Alex responds before stepping forward to kiss Sam who steps back slightly away from Alex.

“Don’t think I’ll forgive you for the bad words just because you look sexy in the DEO training gear,” Sam says sending Alex a playful glance.

“Gross Mom,” Ruby groans, stomping off into the kitchen to see what Sam is thinking about making for dinner, trying her best to ignore the look in Sam’s eyes as she leans in to kiss Alex.

__

“Hey Mom,” Ruby says between bites of her dinner thirty minutes later, “can I do kickboxing?”

“What?” Sam asks almost choking on her food, surprised completely by the question.

“Why?” Sam asks taking her napkin to wipe her face to recover from the cough caused by the question.

“You saw me and Alex doing the training earlier. It was really fun, and I want to do it more often,” Ruby says. Sam looks slowly between Ruby and Alex noticing the way Alex looks down at her food.

“I’ll take her,” Alex says finally speaking up.

“Really?” Ruby and Sam say at the same time.

“Absolutely. Self defense is good for her to know,” Alex says smiling at the young girl.

They spend the time after dinner looking up a kickboxing gym that has classes for kids and coordinating being able to get Ruby there.

__

Alex’s head hits the pillow that night with a hard thud before she groans loud.

“What?” Sam asked from beside the bed where she is putting on her pajamas.

“I’m so tired,” Alex groans. “Do we have to go to work tomorrow?”

Sam lifts the covers to slide into bed with Alex, immediately tangling their legs together, and moving to hover over Alex. She doesn’t say anything before leaning down to kiss her.

Like always the kiss gets heated fast. Alex’s tongue slides over Sam’s lips before they are interrupted by a loud crash.

“What the hell?” Sam ask jumping up, Alex following close behind as they both charge across the hall into Ruby’s room.

Ruby is standing there looking completely freaked out, the glass mirror that typically hangs on her wall shattered on the floor.

“Don’t move,” Alex says to both of them before bounding back down the stairs. She comes back seconds later with a vacuum and begins to clean up the pieces. When she deems it safe, she lets Sam walk to Ruby who is sitting on her bed.

There is a small cut in Ruby’s foot but nothing major. “What happened?”

“I was just practicing pushing off and kicking someone if they grabbed me from the front. I didn’t realize I was that close to it,” Ruby says looking down at her hands, clearly terrified of how her Mom will react. 

“It’s ok baby,” Sam says taking her hand. “You have to be careful though. You can only use stuff like this when you need to, and you can’t hurt yourself.”

“I know, Mom. I’m sorry,” Ruby responds.

Sam gets her situated back under her covers and tucks her in. She kisses her head goodnight and pushes past Alex to exit.

“Good job badass,” Alex says as she lifts her hand to fist bump Ruby.

The smile the twelve year old sends her is absolutely worth the broken mirror and interrupted make out session.


	25. Be My Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Everyone thinks that Sam and Alex are dating. They're not dating because they're both scared to tell each other how they fell. But when Ruby's father starts causing trouble, Alex decides to help Sam by pretending to be her wife.
> 
> Hey guys. I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading and commenting. This is the last AgentReign prompt I am going to be completing and posting. I've got some time I want to dedicate to multiple chapter works. Check them out if you'd like. :)

The first time it happens it’s a complete stranger that makes the observation. Alex can’t stop laughing at Sam as the brunette attempts fruitlessly to lick her ice cream cone before it melts down her arm. She moves from side to side on the ice cream cone even as it drips down her hand leaving ice cream all over her hand, all over the ground, and all over her face.

“Stop making fun of me,” Sam says as she wipes her hands together, trying without success to get rid of all of the melted ice cream on her hands. The rubbing of the hands together just makes it worse.

“Can’t,” Alex wheezes out, out of breath from all the laugher. Alex can’t move soon enough when Sam comes at her, hands raised and out to grab Alex by the face with her sticky fingers. Alex tries to duck, but Sam already reaches her, smearing ice cream all over the side of Alex’s face.

“Hey,” Alex yells trying to wipe the ice cream off her face resulting in nothing but her smearing the ice cream from her face to her hands.

“That’ll teach you,” Sam says grinning at Alex. Alex wants to retort until she sees Sam backing up towards the ice cream stand to get napkins.

“You and your girlfriend are really cute,” the guy working the stand says. Sam opens her mouth to tell him the truth. We aren’t together is really on the tip of her tongue, but she doesn’t say it. Because she wants it to be true. She wants to be with Alex even if the redhead has no idea. So, letting the guy working the ice cream stand think it’s true isn’t a problem at all.

__

The second time it happens it’s Eve that points it out. She’s in attendance at game night for the first time after making friends with Lena over her extensive time helping her in the lab. The game they are playing requires one player to hold up a card on their head. The second player gives them clues to guess the word. Whoever gets the largest number of words in thirty seconds wins. Lena partners with Eve to make her feel more welcome. James and Winn are partners because “they know everything about each other.” Kara partners with J’onn only so Alex can partner with Sam because Kara hopes that doing stuff like this will eventually result in Alex confessing her feelings to Sam.

James and Winn get four words in the thirty seconds. Lena and Eve are far worse and only get one word before the timer runs out. Kara and J’onn also get four words which leaves a tie breaker in the event that Alex and Sam don’t out perform them. Instead, they blow them all out of the water.

The first word they get is dog. Ruby wants one is all Alex has to say. The second word they get is plant. I always kill them is all Alex has to say. The third word is feet. Alex says, “You think my blank are cold.” Sam gets it instantly. The forth word is rainbow. Alex says, “gay symbol” leaving them all snickering as Sam answers it. The fifth word is chicken. All Alex has to say is, “I burn this.” Sam answers quickly. They beat everyone else with ten seconds to spare.

“You really shouldn’t let couples be partners in this game,” Eve comments. “Alex clearly knows exactly what will make Sam think of these words.”

Everyone in the group exchanges looks waiting for someone else to speak until Alex finally does.

“We aren’t a couple,” she says nudging Sam’s shoulder, “just really good friends.” Even though Alex wants to be more.

__

The third time it happens is when Alex has to go pick Ruby up from school because she isn’t feeling well, and Sam is stuck in a meeting. Alex rounds the corner into the school office to see Ruby sitting there, hands across her stomach, and a sad look on her face.

“What’s wrong kiddo?” Alex asks, genuine concern across her face.

“My stomach hurts. I threw up twice,” Ruby pouts, looking more like the child she is than the teenager she is becoming. 

A woman comes up to them before Alex can respond. “She doesn’t have a temperature, but we think she needs some rest.”

“Of course,” Alex says turning towards the woman. “I’ll take her right home.”

“I just need you to sign the release first,” the woman who introduces herself as Mrs. Davies says.

“No problem,” Alex responds as she steps up to the desk to sign the paper indicating who is checking Ruby out of school.

“I am going to give you this form,” Mrs. Davies says. “Ms. Arias told us you’d be picking her up this time. We can avoid having to call Ms. Arias in the future if she puts your information and phone number down on this form. It’s for spouses, partners, and other family members.”

Alex’s mouth opens to tell the woman that they aren’t together, but she figures that getting Ruby home and in bed is a bigger priority at the time. Besides, who cares if someone at Ruby’s school thinks they’re dating? Maybe more people thinking it will get Alex to eventually tell Sam how she feels.

__

The fourth time it happens it’s at L Corp. Alex and Sam sit on the couch in her office eating lunch and chatting happily about their days.

“So,” Alex says between bites of her salad, “how’s the new assistant?”

“He’s good so far,” Sam says referring to Brenden who is sitting outside her door. “Seems like a people pleaser and competent at his job.”

“That’s good,” Alex responds back before the conversation switches to Ruby’s soccer game the night before which preceded Alex’s second attempt at cooking Sam and Ruby dinner.

“How was I supposed to know that the barbeque sauce would burn?” Alex asks, throwing her hands up at Sam’s accusation.

“I think I just need to not let you cook from now on,” Sam responds as she stands to throw away their trash from lunch.

Alex knows she has to get back to work but leaving Sam sitting at work looking like she does in her work outfit is always hard for Alex. Sam follows her out into the hallway in front of Brenden’s desk like she always does. Alex think she’s being polite. She has no idea that Sam is also prolonging their time together.

“See you tonight?” Alex asks to confirm their plans to watch a movie that evening. 

“Seven?” Sam asks as Alex steps forward like she always does.

“I’ll see you then,” Alex responds leaning forward to place a kiss to Sam’s cheek. She’s done it a thousand times. Every single time she does it it leaves her wanting to kiss Sam again.

Alex smiles at Sam one last time before the elevator door closes behind her.

“Is your girlfriend really an FBI agent?” Brenden asks from behind his desk. Sam turns towards him and like always opens her mouth to tell him they aren’t together.

“We’re not together,” Sam says.

“Oh,” Brenden says, clearly surprised by the answer, “I’m sorry to assume.”

Sam tells him not to worry about it. She walks back into her office, fingers running lightly over the spot on her cheek where Alex’s lips had been, wishing more than anything that she’d just kiss her again.

__

The fifth time it happens Sam is sitting by the pool wearing a bathing suit and drinking a beer while Alex mows the grass. Ruby’s gone to a friend’s house for the night, and Sam wants to take the time to relax. She puts on sunglasses because Alex is mowing her glass in compression shorts and a sports bra. If Sam wants to pretend to be reading a magazine and stare at Alex’s abs, she’ll do just that.

She hears the lawnmower shut off before Alex comes into her peripheral vision.

“I’ve got to go get some more gas,” Alex begins wiping sweat from her forehead, “so that I can do the front yard.”

“Ok,” Sam says sending her a smile, “my debit card is in my purse.”

Alex smiles at her one last time before heading back into the house. It’s only a few seconds before Sam hears Alex car crank up to back out of the driveway. It takes about three seconds for Sam’s next door neighbor Linda to come through the back gate.

“How do I get a guy with abs like your girlfriends to mow my grass while I drink beer and sit by the pool?” Linda asks as she stands next to Sam.

“Oh,” Sam startles slightly, “Alex isn’t my girlfriend.”

Linda lets out a hearty laugh. “I don’t mean to assume darling, but she certainly wants to be. It’s ninety degrees today. Nobody would be out here doing physical labor unless they were hoping to get something out of it.”

“I think she’s just really nice and likes to do things for Ruby,” Sam says back even though a small voice in her brain is telling her that doesn’t make any sense at all.

“You keep telling yourself that sister,” Linda responds before heading back out the gate. Sam isn’t really sure why she came back there in the first place.

When Alex returns, Sam wants to kiss her more than anything. Instead she says thank you and continues to secretly watch Alex over her sunglasses.

__

Three days later Alex rushes into Sam’s front door after getting an SOS text message from her.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks immediately sitting down next to Sam who is holding a large stack of documents in her hands. Sam shuffles through them a few more times before she answers.

“It’s Ruby’s Dad,” Sam begins frantically continuing to look through the documents. “These were here when I got home. Apparently, he’s remarried now and wants custody of Ruby. He believes that a child should be brought up in a two parent home.”

“Oh please,” Alex says grabbing the papers to look over them. “He hasn’t had anything to do with her in her twelve years of life.”

“What if he takes her Alex?” Sam says turning towards the redhead, fear, anger, and sadness shining brightly in her eyes.

Alex knows without a doubt what is coming next. She braces for it just as Sam reaches out. Alex tucks Sam’s head into her neck, running her hand up and down the brunettes back as her body shakes with sobs.

Alex lets her cry for a bit until she calms down slightly, leaving her just resting her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“You know I’m not going to let him take Ruby,” Alex says seriously.

“What if a judge doesn’t see it that way? You know how conservative some people can be. They might think that even though he didn’t want anything to do with her before that he is definitely the right one to be her parent because he’s married,” Sam chokes out, voice hoarse from crying.

Alex grinds her teeth for a minute, ready to go find the guy and kick his ass. “We’ll just show them that Ruby does have a second parent.”

Sam looks at Alex like she has absolutely lost her mind. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not even dating anyone.”

“Pretend you’re dating me,” Alex says smiling at Sam. “I know everything about Ruby. I’m on her paperwork at school. We’ll just pretend to be together until this thing blows over.”

“That’s actually not a terrible idea. We can’t say we’re married though,” Sam says still resting her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Engaged?” Alex asks.

“That is perfect.”

__

Two nights later Alex enters the Arias house holding a box of pizza, a bottle of wine, and a gift bag.

She leaves it sitting on the table until they are done eating pizza, Sam has poured each of them a glass of wine, and Ruby’s in bed for the night.

“Did you talk to her?” Alex asks nodding her head in the direction of Ruby’s room.

“I did. She’s more than ok with it,” Sam responds before sipping from her wine glass.

“I got you something,” Alex says as she tilts her head towards the gift bag. Sam sets her wine glass down to open it and pulls out a little blue box.

“What is this for?” she asks eyeing the box skeptically.

“Just open it,” Alex responds nudging Sam’s knee with her leg.

Sam pops it open to reveal two very simple silver bands. “Alex,” Sam says with a clearly confused tone.

“They’re our engagement rings,” Alex says smiling at Sam. She takes the box away from the brunette to pop one of the rings out. She slides it easily on her left ring finger and beams at Sam. Sam looks at Alex and the box one last time before she takes her own and slides it onto her finger.

“I am going to pay you back for this,” Sam insists, and Alex just laughs.

“No, you aren’t,” Alex says as she picks up her wine to take a sip. “So, what are we doing next?”

“I talked to my lawyer who arranged a meeting with the judge presiding over the case. She would like us both to come in with Ruby to discuss the matter. My lawyer is confident that once the judge sees us and Ruby this will not be a problem,” Sam says smiling at Alex. “We do need to get our story straight though.”

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Alex smiles wide, leaning forward to tell Sam every detail she has concocted in her head.

It takes three hours before they’ve ironed out all of the details including how they met, when they started dating, when they got engaged, who asked, when they are moving in together, and so many other details. Alex quizzes Sam on them. Sam quizzes Alex. The entire bottle of wine is consumed during their conversation leaving them both slightly buzzed and giggling.

“One more thing,” Sam says knowing that the confidence to say this is coming from the alcohol not from what she would normally do in this situation.

“What’s that?” Alex asks. Sam takes her in for a second. Alex had taken off her jacket at hour two of their discussion. Now, she lounges back on the sofa, comfortable wearing Sam’s favorite jeans she owns and a t-shirt.

“We should kiss,” Sam says leveling her gaze at Alex. She feels the atmosphere in the room shift at the expression on Alex’s face. “We don’t have to. It’s just something that…” Sam says trailing off.

“Engaged people do,” Alex finishes for her. “You’re right. We should kiss.”

Alex is all of a sudden too close to Sam on the couch. Their knees tough, and Alex’s eyes meet Sam’s. They both lean forward tentatively, lips pressing together in the middle like two middle school kids sharing their first kiss. Alex feels the electricity. Sam feels her body heat up at the contact. They’ll both blame the alcohol for what happens next.

Sam leans forward into Alex, pushing back until she has to straddle Alex’s hips to keep their lips together. She tangles her fingers in Alex’s hair before she has time to think about why she shouldn’t at the exact same moment that Alex grips her hips.

The kiss deepens with a swipe of Alex’s tongue over Sam’s lips. Sam opens her mouth eagerly, letting Alex’s tongue snake between her lips to meet her own. Sam moans the second their tongues slide against each other, feeling Alex’s fingers dig harder into her hips. They both know they need to stop, but they can’t seem to break apart from each other. The need to catch their breath is what finally causes Sam to pull back, chest heaving, eyes dark as she looks into Alex’s that are blown wide with desire.

Alex takes a few shaky breaths before she grins. “I’d definitely say that’s how engaged people kiss.”

It takes Sam a second after laughing to realize that she’s still straddling Alex’s lap. She jumps off afraid that things are going to be awkward. Alex just sends her an easy smile. She has to listen to Alex quiz her on the story again, completely distracted by her lipstick that is slightly smeared on Alex’s mouth.

When Alex gets home that evening she notices the lipstick herself. She wipes across her lips with the pad of her thumb, skin still buzzing with the feel of Sam’s body pressed again her own. There is no question that she won’t be getting any sleep tonight.

__

Sam: The meeting is Thursday at noon. You can make it, right?

Alex: I’ll be there.

__

Thursday comes a bit faster than Alex would like it to. She doesn’t get to see Sam at all from the kiss until the meeting Thursday. Her heart still hammers in her chest every single time she thinks about her lips on Sam’s, Sam’s tongue in her mouth, and Sam’s body resting on top of her.

She sees Sam standing in front of the court house when she gets there wearing a dress that looks so good on her it should be against the law for her to stand there wearing it. Alex is absolutely certain she’ll cause a traffic accident if she continues to stand there.

“Hey gorgeous,” Alex says slipping into the part as Sam’s fiancé.

“Hey babe,” Sam responds back sending Alex an exaggerated wink. It’s too easy the way they wrap their arms around each other, Alex’s hands settling easily around Sam’s waist. The kiss is chaste, just a press of lips together, but it has them both reeling.

Alex reaches down to grab Sam’s hand and tugs on it. “Ready?”

“Absolutely,” Sam responds feeling a lot more confident in this with Alex by her side.

__

“Ms. Arias, Ms. Danvers,” the judge begins when they enter her chambers, “please have a seat.”

They sit down in the designated chairs, and Alex has to reach across to place her hand on Sam’s knee to steady it. Sam’s lawyer sits next to Sam with a stack of papers in her hand.

“I am meeting with you all to discuss this petition that the court received for a custody hearing over Ruby Arias. She is your biological daughter, correct Ms. Arias?”

“Yes mam,” Sam responds.

“And her biological father is petitioning the court to obtain full custody due to his recent marriage it appears,” the judge begins, “he is asserting that Ruby would be better off with two parents than one.”

“That is correct,” Sam’s lawyer says. “This documentation that I am presenting to you is a signed agreement by Mr. Johnson that was signed two months before Ruby’s birth. This is a court document in which he gave up his rights.” Alex watches the lawyer hand the judge the document. The judge raises her glasses to her eyes to read over it.

“I see,” the judge says as she reads over the papers. “I also have your earnings reports here Ms. Arias. You are certainly well within financial earnings to raise a child. You are engaged to Ms. Danvers?”

“Yes mam,” Sam responds sliding her fingers in between Alex’s to hold her hand.

“What do you do for a living Ms. Danvers? How long have the two of you been together?”

"I'm an FBI Agent," Alex answers knowing any search would back her up.

“Three years total. We’ve only been engaged for two months,” Sam responds smiling at Alex in that love sick way that couples do.

“Very impressive,” the judge responds. “I’d like to speak with Ruby obviously with counsel present.”

Sam and Alex quickly leave the room, shooting Ruby an encouraging nod before she enters. She’s only in there for about ten minutes before their lawyer ushers them back in.

“Based on Ruby’s statement,” the judge begins, “I am going to deny this petition. She is certainly adequately cared for, and I see no reason to believe that she’d be better off with an individual who doesn’t know her at all.”

“Thank you Judge Smith,” Sam says beaming at her. Sam wraps Ruby in a hug the minute her daughter stands up. “If I may ask, how do we prevent this from happening in the future?”

“He has already given up his rights,” Judge Smith responds, “however, your best bet would be for Ms. Danvers to adopt her when your marriage is finalized.”

Sam doesn’t miss the longing look in Alex’s eyes at the suggestion or the way Ruby looks up at Alex like she’s the best thing to ever exist in the world.

__

They both decide that the rest of the day off is in order resulting in a trip to the park where a woman tells Sam that her daughter and wife are so cute, a trip to the mall where a teenager at the skate shop Ruby insists on going in asks her which of her Moms is most likely to let her get the skateboard, a trip to dinner where the server comments on how cute of a family they are, and a trip to get ice cream where Alex gets extra napkins to prevent the mess that happened to Sam just a few weeks ago.

When they finally come back to the Arias household, Ruby looks completely exhausted. She barely keeps her eyes open to hug Alex and kiss Sam goodnight before she’s trudging up the stairs to her room even though it isn’t past eight yet.

“I should get going,” Alex says. “I’m sure you have stuff to do to get ready for work tomorrow.”

“Stay,” Sam finds herself responding even though it surprises her.

Alex sits down on the couch while Sam grabs a beer for each of them. When she hands it to Alex and sits down beside her the silence is heavy.

“I’d do it you know,” Alex says after a long sip of her beer.

“Do what?”

“Adopt Ruby. I’d do it,” Alex says looking straight ahead instead of at Sam.

“Really?” Sam whispers afraid of the heavy look in Alex’s eyes.

“I love her,” Alex responds so simply. “Adopting her would mean helping take care of her, being there for her.”

“It also means taking her completely if something happens to me,” Sam responds.

“And I’d do that. No problem, no questions. She’d be better with me than anyone else if you weren't here,” Alex shrugs because it's obvious.

“You’re serious?”

“Completely. Then you wouldn’t have to deal with that asshole trying to mess with custody again,” Alex responds like suggesting she adopt Sam’s child is the simplest thing in the world.

Sam feels completely overcome with emotion, eyes welling up with tears as their eyes meet. There is nothing better than someone who cares about your kid like their own. She feels everything in that moment. How much she cares for Alex, how badly she wants her, and how much she wants all of that with Alex.

Sam doesn’t even think before she surges forward, lips crashing into Alex’s lips, hands immediately gripping her leather jacket.

Alex doesn’t move for only a second before she kisses Sam back. Sam feels like she’s floating when Alex pulls her into her lap, Sam scrambling to keep their lips connected as she climbs into Alex’s lap. Alex’s tongue is hot against her as they kiss, fingernails running up and down Sam’s back over her dress. Sam moves her hands from Alex’s jacket to tangle in her hair, scratching lightly at it. The pull back from this kiss is much slower than their first one.

“So,” Alex whispers onto Sam’s lips, “was that you pretending to be my fiancé or?”

“No, you idiot,” Sam answers, finally feeling courageous enough to say it. “This is me kissing you because I don’t want to do anything but kiss you Alex.”

“Thank God,” Alex responds before she’s crashing their lips back together. The kiss ends with both of their bodies buzzing. Alex’s skin is flushed red, Sam breathing deeply trying to catch her breath.

“I think this is the part where I ask you out on a date,” Alex says smiling at Sam.

“We already have a kid together Alex,” Sam teases earning a brilliant smile from the redhead.

“It’s still Thursday,” Alex says nodding towards the clock on the wall.

“Stay please,” Sam answers back. “I’ve been wanting this to happen for at least a year. I want to spend the next hour making out.”

“Just using me for my body,” Alex grins even as she stands with Sam wrapped in her arms. Sam yelps but instantly wraps her arms around Alex’s neck. The redhead carries her to Sam’s bedroom before depositing her down on the bed.

“I sleep in my underwear,” Sam says as she unhooks the clasp of her dress.

“I’ve seen you in just your underwear before,” Alex answers as she kicks off her shoes.

“True,” Sam responds, unzipping her dress, and letting it fall to the floor revealing her matching underwear and bra.

“Ruby’s home,” Alex whispers as she looks up at the ceiling, fists clenching at her sides. Sam has mercy on her and steps into the bathroom to unhook her bra and slide on a t-shirt leaving her in that and her underwear. Alex stares, mouth hanging wide open, at her when she walks out. 

“Are you going to join me or stand there?” Sam asks as she gets under the covers.

Alex quickly pulls her jeans and t-shirt off revealing tight boxer shorts and a sports bra. She all but jumps into bed with Sam.

Alex scoots under the covers and pulls Sam into her.

“God you’re beautiful,” Alex whispers before she pulls her in for another kiss. Alex has to put a stop to making out when Sam begins to run her nails up and down Alex’s abs.

“We will,” Alex whispers, “just not yet.”

__

Three weeks later they’ve gone on their first date and a second, Sam has the documents drawn up, and they finally get a night alone.

They barely have to say two words to each other when Alex gets home before they are tumbling into the bedroom.

Hours later, Alex’s head rests on Sam’s stomach looking up at the ceiling. Sam’s body feels liquid at how relaxed she is. Each breath she takes in and releases causes Alex’s head to move slightly.

Sam has never felt more content as she runs her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“I can’t believe we waited so long to finally do that,” Alex responds, voice quiet in the darkened room.

Alex moves up Sam’s body to lie next to her, pulling Sam close so that their noses touch.

“I had the papers written up about the adoption. You really don’t have to do it, but I wanted you to know,” Sam whispers fearing rejection even though she knows Alex won’t back out.

“We’ve already told the kid. There is no way I’m backing out,” Alex responds, nails scratching lightly at Sam’s side. “But if you don’t want me too…” Alex begins trailing off.

“Alex, I want to parent her with you. I want to spend my life with you. I know all of this seems fast, but we’ve basically been dating for the last year even if that didn’t include what we just did,” Sam says smiling at her. “I want us to be a family.”

“Me too,” Alex whispers, leaning forward to kiss Sam hoping to tell her exactly how she feels.

The next time someone makes a comment about them as a couple, they don’t have to deny it anymore.


End file.
